Jalousies
by Demetra83
Summary: Demande particulière de MRJ : Rencontre entre l'équipe du NCIS et celle du SGC, Tony et Sam ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, ils sont juste amis. Tony connait le SGC. Depuis quelque temps Tony à repris le contact avec une veille amie qu'il n'a pas vue depuis un moment, qui se trouve être Sam. Ziva est jalouse. Tony et Sam se retrouvent pour discuter.
1. Chapter 1

Genre/Pairing : Hétéro, Jack & Sam, Tony & Ziva, NC17.

Saisons SG1 & NCIS : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet et Jacob sont décédés.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Demande particulière de MRJ : Rencontre entre l'équipe du NCIS et celle du SGC, Tony et Sam ne sont jamais sortis ensemble, ils sont juste amis. Tony connait le SGC.

Depuis quelque temps Tony à repris le contact avec une veille amie qu'il n'a pas vue depuis un moment, qui se trouve être Sam. Ziva est jalouse. Tony et Sam se retrouvent pour discuter.

**INTRODUCTION**

Le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter avait épousé en secret le général Jack O'Neill. Ils avaient obtenu une dérogation à la loi de non-fraternisation, pour services rendus à la nation. Le président des Etats-Unis leur avait accordé, sous réserve de garder cette union secrète et de respecter un maximum de professionnalisme au sein du SGC.

Comme cela faisait des années qu'ils s'aimaient, leur quotidien ne serait pas bouleversé. Leurs amis les plus proches, comme le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c étaient au courant. Samantha avait gardé son nom de jeune fille, même si son général de mari aurait préféré qu'elle en change... Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques mois et elle ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre l'appeler sa femme ou son épouse, quand il le pouvait.

Depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu Anubis, l'activité était plutôt calme et ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sam, bien que Ba'al leur donnait parfois du fil à retordre.

Elle avait pu terminer de nombreux projets, comme ses réacteurs à naquadah, des prototypes d'armes, des améliorations pour le Prométhée, etc.

D'ailleurs, elle et son époux devaient se rendre à Washington, pour le salon des nouvelles technologies. Cela faisait quelques semaines que sa présentation était bouclée et les programmes envoyés aux différents services gouvernementaux et états-majors des armées.

Sam avait mis au point un nouveau taser, permettant de régler l'intensité de la décharge. Il ressemblait à un revolver semi-automatique.

Un jour, alors que Sam était en réunion avec Jack, dans le bureau de ce dernier, le téléphone sonna.

_-"O'Neill" _dit Jack en décrochant. Il tourna la tête vers Sam et dit : _"Je vous la passe. C'est pour toi, un certain agent spécial DiNozzo" _dit Jack en lui passant le combiné.

Sam haussa les sourcils de surprise et répondit _"Carter !"_

_-"Salut Samantha !"_ lui dit la voix suave de Tony. _"Comment vas-tu ?"_

_-"Tony ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas parlé ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, depuis que tu as quitté DC pour aller t'enterrer dans cette base..."_

_-"Ouhla, oui en effet..." _dit Sam en riant. Jack l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant qui était ce Tony.

_-"Dis-moi, j'ai vu que tu venais pour le salon, ça serait cool de se voir pour dîner et parler du bon vieux temps, qu'en dis-tu ?"_

_-"Je vais voir mon emploi du temps, mais je suis partante pour un dîner" _dit Sam, en pensant surtout en parler avec Jack. _"Je te confirme ça plus tard. Donne-moi ton numéro de portable."_

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, puis Tony dit : _"J'ai hâte de te revoir Samantha !"_

_-"Moi aussi Tony ! A bientôt !"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : NCIS / SG1**

Cela faisait un petit moment que l'agent Spécial Tony DiNozzo s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait beaucoup à sa coéquipière, l'agent spécial Ziva David.

D'après ce qu'il savait, rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble mais il avait peur qu'une histoire avec elle ne vienne troubler l'équilibre de l'équipe, surtout si ça ne marchait pas.

Il ignorait si son supérieur, l'agent spécial senior Leroy Jethro Gibbs, verrait cette romance d'un bon œil. Il avait été marié un nombre incalculable de fois et n'était pas du genre grand romantique.

Beaucoup de questions donc pour Tony, qui n'était pas non plus un expert des relations amoureuses. Sa dernière histoire sérieuse remontait à plusieurs années et avait commencé dans le mensonge. Depuis, il enchaînait les conquêtes sans lendemain.

Gibbs arriva un matin avec quelques brochures, en plus de son éternel café noir.

Il en déposa une sur chaque bureau et chacun de ses agents savait ce que c'était. Vu la période, il ne pouvait que s'agir que du programme du salon des nouvelles technologies, qui avait lieu à Washington tous les ans. Le salon débutait par une session off sur trois jours, réservée aux agents du gouvernement et les militaires. Le reste du salon était ouvert au public mais l'armement n'était plus accessible.

Tony jetait toujours un œil distrait sur la brochure, année après année mais n'y allait jamais.

Ziva attendait le salon avec impatience, tout comme l'agent spécial Timothy McGee et leur technicienne de labo et amie, Abby Sciutto.

Tony proposa de lui-même d'y aller, première initiative du genre depuis que Gibbs le connaissait. Tous ses collègues le fixèrent, ébahis.

_-"Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?"_

_-"Tony, c'est la première fois que tu veux venir avec nous au salon !" _dit Ziva, vraiment surprise.

_-"Mais non !"_ dit Tony, l'air de rien.

_-"Tony, tous les ans tu dis que tu viens, pour faire plaisir à Gibbs mais tu te défiles à chaque fois..."_

_-"Tu dis n'importe quoi, McGadget !"_ dit Tony à McGee.

_-"Tony ! Quand tu n'as pas la grippe, c'est ta voiture qui est en panne... Quand ce n'est pas la voiture, c'est ton ballon d'eau chaude et l'an dernier c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, ton tournoi de volley..."_ dit Gibbs, un sourire en coin.

Tony se retrouva sans voix, aucune répartie ne sortait alors qu'habituellement, elles venaient du tac au tac.

_-"Comment elle s'appelle ?" _demanda Gibbs, sans lever le nez de son écran.

_-"Hein ? Quoi ? Boss, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a une femme là-dessous ?" _demanda Tony.

_-"Tony !" _gronda gentiment Gibbs. _"Tu as feuilleté le programme, comme tous les ans et tu as finalement décidé de venir... Et je te rappelle que je suis enquêteur..."_

Ziva était arrivée à la même conclusion que Gibbs et ne comprenait pas cette douleur intense qui partait de son ventre et montait jusqu'à son cœur...

Tony profita de la pause déjeuner pour passer un coup de fil dans le Colorado. Il avait trouvé les coordonnées de Samantha Carter dans le programme du salon.

_-"Base de Cheyenne Mountain, bonjour"_ répondit un officier.

_-"Bonjour, agent spécial Tony DiNozzo du NCIS pour le colonel Samantha Carter" _dit Tony, l'air sérieux.

Il n'avait pas entendu Gibbs revenir, comme toujours. Cet homme était très discret et cultivait cet art.

_-"La ligne de son bureau ne répond pas, je vous transfère chez le général O'Neill"_ dit l'officier.

_-"Merci" _dit Tony, l'angoisse montant.

_-"O'Neill" _répondit un homme.

_-"Bonjour général, agent spécial DiNozzo, je cherche à joindre le colonel Carter."_

_-"Je vous la passe" _dit le général et Tony entendit de loin : _"C'est pour toi, un certain agent spécial DiNozzo." _

_-"Carter !"_

_-"Salut Samantha !" _dit Tony, avec sa voix la plus charmeuse._ "Comment vas-tu ?"_

_-"Tony ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas parlé ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, depuis que tu as quitté DC pour aller t'enterrer dans cette base..." _dit-il.

_-"Ouhla, oui en effet..."_ dit Sam en riant.

_-"Dis-moi, j'ai vu que tu venais pour le salon, ça serait cool de se voir pour dîner et parler du bon vieux temps, qu'en dis-tu ?" _dit Tony, espérant revoir la jeune femme.

_-"Je vais voir mon emploi du temps mais je suis partante pour un dîner" _dit Sam_ "Je te confirme ça plus tard. Donne-moi ton numéro de portable."_

Tony donna son numéro et demanda le sien à Sam.

_-"J'ai hâte de te revoir Samantha !" _dit Tony avec un grand sourire.

_-"Moi aussi Tony ! A bientôt !"_

Tony raccrocha le téléphone avec un grand sourire, il se tourna sur son siège pour se lever et vit Gibbs à son bureau.

_-"Patron, t'es arrivé depuis quand ?" _demanda Tony un peu inquiet.

_-"Assez longtemps..." _dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tony ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Gibbs n'avait fait aucun commentaire suite à sa conversation avec Sam, devant ses collègues. Ziva et McGee essayaient de savoir ce qui le poussait à aller au salon cette année. Ils avaient même mis Abby sur le coup et là, Tony savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Abby arrivait toujours à ses fins et avec ses compétences en informatique, aidée par McGee, ils allaient finir par découvrir le pot-aux-roses.

Il n'avait rien à leur cacher mais il ne voulait pas que Ziva se fasse des idées... Quoique... Peut-être était-ce la solution pour la forcer à dévoiler ses sentiments. Si elle était jalouse, cela voudrait dire qu'elle tenait à lui... Dans le cas contraire, Tony devrait l'oublier et faire avec. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et se demanda si Sam serait d'accord pour l'aider.

Du côté du Colorado, Jack avait été direct avec son épouse.

_-"Qui est ce Tony ?"_ demanda-t-il quand elle eut raccroché le téléphone.

_-"Un ancien ami du lycée. Je dois le voir à Washington, quand nous serons là-bas pour le salon"_ dit Sam, aussi innocemment que possible.

_-"Tu vas dîner seule avec lui ?"_ demanda Jack, jaloux.

_-"Je pense que nous allons aller dîner, oui. Est-ce un problème ?"_

_-"Oui Sam, tu vas dîner avec un autre homme, sans me demander la permission ?" _dit Jack, un peu vexé.

_-"Te demander ta permission ?" _demanda Sam, se levant de son siège. _"Attends, tu es sérieux là ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, nous étions mariés, je ne suis pas ton esclave ! Je ne suis pas à toi ! Je fais ce que je veux, tant que je te manque pas de respect et je n'ai pas besoin de te demander la permission !"_

Sam allait quitter la pièce et la porte du bureau était déjà à moitié ouverte.

_-"Colonel ! Cette discussion n'est pas terminée !"_ appela Jack. Sam le défia du regard et demanda : _"C'est le général qui parle, là ?" _puis elle claqua la porte du bureau derrière elle.

Daniel la croisa dans le couloir et se colla au mur car elle marchait d'un pas décidé et semblait furieuse.

L'archéologue devait voir le commandant de la base et cogna à la porte du bureau.

_-"Entrez !"_ hurla-t-il.

_-"Jack, est-ce que tout va bien ?" _demanda Daniel, une fois assis face à son ami.

_-"Sam doit dîner avec un ancien camarade de classe à Washington. J'ai mal réagi... Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas ma permission !"_

_-"Quoi ?!"_ cria Daniel, amusé par la situation. Face au regard noir de Jack, il gomma son sourire et dit : _"Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ta permission d'une part et d'autre part... tu as vraiment osé dire ça à Samantha Carter O'Neill ?"_

Jack le regarda et comprit que son ami avait raison. Il avait osé tenir ce discours à la femme qui l'avait rembarré à leur première rencontre, lui rappelant qu'elle était son égale.

_-"Oui, tu as raison... je suis le roi des imbéciles mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne me quitte pour un homme plus jeune..." _

_-"Jack, tu n'as pas compris depuis le temps... Elle est folle de toi, elle ne voit que par toi. Plus rien n'existe autour d'elle quand tu entres dans une pièce... Elle a failli épouser un autre homme par dépit, avant que tu te décides. Son choix a été vite fait. Je peux te dire qu'il gèlera en enfer le jour où elle n'aura ne serait-ce que l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs !"_

_-"Oh punaise, t'as raison ! Bon, je te laisse, je dois me faire pardonner !" _dit Jack, attrapant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de quitter son bureau.

Jack quitta la base sans prendre le temps de se changer. Il s'arrêta chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville et rentra chez lui, attendre son épouse. Il avait demandé à Walter de le prévenir quand le colonel Carter quitterait la base. Vers 18h45, Walter prévint le général qu'elle venait de partir. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas en route, elle devait mettre environ quinze minutes pour rentrer. La table était prête et Jack éteignit les lumières, pour laisser le soin aux bougies d'éclairer le salon.

Sam rentra à la maison, toujours en colère après son mari. Quand elle pénétra chez elle, elle trouva la maison obscure et silencieuse. Elle avait pourtant vu la voiture de Jack garée dans l'allée. Elle l'appela depuis l'entrée, en fermant la porte derrière elle et déposant ses clefs.

_-"Jack ?"_

_-"Au salon !"_

Elle suivit le son de sa voix et trouva la table dressée pour deux et des bougies partout dans la pièce.

_-"Jack ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"_ demanda-t-elle.

_-"Je suis désolé... Voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Tu as épousé le plus grincheux des généraux du pays..."_

_-"Chacun sa croix comme on dit"_ répliqua Sam, passant ses bras autour du cou de Jack et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_-"J'ai mal réagi et je m'en excuse... J'ai tellement peur de te perdre..."_

_-"Jack, j'ai prononcé des vœux quand je t'ai épousé, tu te souviens. Je ne compte pas les rompre, surtout pas en donnant rendez-vous à un homme sous ton nez."_

_-"Tu as raison, je suis nul !" _dit Jack, embrassant sa femme avec passion. Le dîner fut suivi d'une nuit d'amour intense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : NCIS**

McGee et Abby avaient creusé et trouvé une piste. Ils avaient recoupé les données concernant les femmes présentes lors du salon, et elles étaient peu nombreuses.

Ils avaient trouvé que Tony était allé au lycée avec Samantha Carter, qui était aujourd'hui lieutenant-colonel dans l'USAF. Elle devait présenter de nouvelles armes paralysantes, pour les militaires et agents fédéraux, pour pallier aux armes à feu conventionnelles.

Ils avaient été impresionnés par le parcours de la jeune femme.

McGee avait sorti le dossier du colonel Samantha Carter et affiché sur l'écran du bureau en open space qu'ils partageaient tous, pour le montrer à Ziva, très curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cette femme. Ils avaient aussi consulté le dossier du supérieur de Carter, le général Jack O'Neill.

_-"Il me fait penser à Gibbs..."_ avait dit Abby après la lecture du dossier du général.

_-"C'est vrai qu'il est charmant..." _dit Ziva, pensive, puis ils reprirent le dossier de Sam.

Tous trois lisaient le dossier exemplaire du colonel Carter. Ils n'avaient pas entendu Gibbs arriver discrètement derrière eux et demanda : _"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"_

_-"Gibbs ! Euh... rien !" _dit Abby.

McGee essaya de couper l'image mais Tony était arrivé entre-temps et lui avait arraché la télécommande des mains.

_-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce dossier, McStupide ?!"_ cria Tony, mécontent qu'ils aient fouillé dans sa vie privée.

La photo du dossier militaire de Samantha Carter était affichée en gros plan maintenant. Tony se rendit qu'en effet, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Sam, et surtout, jamais en uniforme.

_-"Tu as bon goût Tony, elle est superbe..."_ dit Gibbs, qui savait reconnaitre une belle femme quand il en voyait une.

_-"Trop blonde pour toi boss !"_ lâcha Tony.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup d'oeil assassin de la part de Gibbs.

_-"Mais trop intelligente pour toi, Tony !" _dit McGee. Ziva leva la main, pour qu'il tape dedans. Sa répartie était excellente et plaisait beaucoup à la jeune femme.

_-"Attends Gibbs, ça ne veut rien dire, la photo a plus de dix ans, elle a peut-être mal vieilli !" _dit Ziva, d'un air mauvais.

_-"Montre-moi ce dossier Tony !"_ ordonna Gibbs, qui se lassa prendre au jeu. Il parcourut rapidement les états de service, les études et le poste actuel du colonel.

_-"Théoricienne en astrophysique. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins, Tony ?" _demanda McGee.

_-"Je sais que ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas allée au MIT mais qu'elle est quand même plus maline que toi, Mcgogo ! Et qu'en plus, elle a sauté des classes !"_

_-"Je n'ai pas réussi à pirater son dossier médical par contre, c'est bien gardé !"_ dit McGee, déçu.

_-"Et le secret médical justement, tu connais ou pas ?" _dit Tony, s'avançant vers McGee pour le toiser.

_-"Bon aller, au travail, la récréation est finie !"_ dit Gibbs, pour reprendre son équipe une peu dissipée.

En fin de journée, alors que Ziva rentrait chez elle la mine sombre, suivie de près par McGee, Gibbs demanda à Tony de rester un instant.

_-"Tony, ta copine colonel..."_ mais Gibbs ne put terminer sa phrase.

_-"Gibbs, ce n'est pas ma copine, c'est juste une ancienne amie de lycée..."_

_-"Peu importe, elle bosse quand même sur un projet top secret..."_

Tony senti une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de son épine dorsale. Sam lui avait confié, avant de quitter la capitale du pays, qu'elle allait travailler dans une base du Colorado sur un projet top secret, nommé "Porte des étoiles" et que c'était classé au niveau d'accréditation le plus élevé. Elle lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à personne, sous peine de la voir traduite devant la cour martiale. C'était la seule entorse au règlement qu'elle ait commis de toute sa brillante carrière et Tony avait promis de ne jamais révèler.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, patron ?"_

_-"Un ancien silo à missiles désaffecté, qui abrite entre autre le NORAD et qui travaille de nos jours sur des explorations spatiales et la télémétrie des radars, tu ne trouves pas ça louche toi ?!"_

Tony haussa les épaules et répondit que non. Gibbs plissa le nez et l'observa, Tony savait qu'il était passé au rayon X/détecteur de mensonges/flair légendaire de son supérieur. Il savait que Gibbs ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça. Il réfléchissait encore à quoi dire, quand Gibbs déclara :_ "Tu sais quelque chose que tu n'as pas le droit de dire ?!"_

_-"Boss, je..."_

_-"Ne me dis rien, je ne veux rien savoir. Ne trahis pas ton amie. Et puis, l'Air Force n'est pas dans notre juridiction."_

_-"Ok, bonne soirée patron, à demain !"_

Tony détala comme un lapin, laissant son chef seul, avec les dossiers de Sam et Jack.

Gibbs passa quelques coups de fil mais obtint toujours la même réponse, même des autorités les plus compétentes.

Soit les agents qu'il contactait ne savaient rien, soit son niveau d'accréditation n'était pas assez élevé. Il termina la soirée à se demander quel secret pouvait bien cacher cette montagne, si soigneusement.

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'équipe travaillait sur une enquête, la sécurité du bâtiment appela Gibbs pour le prévenir que le major Paul Davis, du Pentagone, montait les voir, lui et son équipe.

Gibbs souleva un sourcil, car il n'existait pas de grade de major dans la Navy. Il pensa immédiatement à l'armée de l'air et se leva pour accueillir son visiteur. Il avait fait le rapprochement avec les dossiers piratés la veille.

_-"Agent spécial Gibbs ?"_ demanda Davis une fois à l'étage voulu.

_-"Enchanté, major Davis"_ dit Gibbs en lui tendant la main. _"Que puis-je pour vous ?"_

_-"C'est plutôt moi qui peux quelque chose pour vous" _dit Davis._ "Je viens vous mettre en garde."_

_-"Pardon ?" _demanda Gibbs, un peu prit de court.

_-"Petit conseil amical, occupez-vous des marines, nous nous occupons des pilotes... Le gibier que vous chassez est trop gros pour vous"_ dit Davis, sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

ll connaissait Gibbs et son équipe de réputation, leurs méthodes étaient efficaces et les résultats parlaient d'eux-mêmes. C'était justement ce qui gênait le Pentagone.

Le téléphone portable de Tony sonna et quand il lut l'indicatif du Colorado sur l'écran, il répondit immédiatement : _"DiNozzo !"_

Personne ne pouvait entendre l'interlocuteur de Tony, mais Gibbs avait sa petite idée.

_-"Non, mais je sais qui est responsable et je suis désolé !"_ dit Tony, tout bas._ "Non, c'est une initiative personnelle... Mais le major Davis est ici..."_

Sam devait parler fort, car Gibbs entendait presque le son de sa voix à travers l'appareil.

_-"Oui madame !"_ sourit Tony en tendant son portable à Davis._ "Pour vous, major !"_

Davis fit quelques pas pour prendre le téléphone et se présenta.

_-"Mon colonel ?" _demanda Davis, surpris d'entendre Carter à l'autre bout du fil. _"Oui, nous aussi nous surveillons les accès à vos dossiers personnels. J'ai vu que le vôtre avait été consulté hier, ainsi que celui du général... Oui madame !"_

Davis raccrocha, rendit son téléphone à Tony et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

_-"Le colonel Carter vous demande de bien vouloir cesser vos recherches immédiatement, tout comme le Pentagone."_

_-"Major Davis, je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici et je vous promets que tout s'arrête maintenant !"_ dit Gibbs, son regard passant de Davis à Ziva puis à Tim. Abby la chanceuse n'était pas présente pour recevoir le coup d'oeil meurtrier de Gibbs.

_-"Merci monsieur" _dit Davis en quittant les lieux, raccompagné à l'ascenseur par Gibbs.

_-"Mais Gibbs, tu ne dis rien ! Tu te laisse faire ?"_ s'indigna Ziva, une fois son chef revenu.

_-"Oui Ziva, parfois il vaut mieux laisser les choses, surtout en politique, suivre leurs cours..."_

Tony lui fit un petit signe de tête pour le remercier.

_-"J'ai quand même hâte de la rencontrer cette Carter..." _dit-il, avec son petit sourire en coin.

Toute l'équipe, sauf Gibbs avait essayé de poser des questions à Tony mais celui-ci avait résisté. On le prenait souvent pour un idiot mais c'était un masque, car Tony était en réalité très malin. Il avait un excellent flair de détective, c'est pourquoi Gibbs l'avait recruté. De plus, il était loyal et ne trahirait jamais une confidence. Surtout si ça relevait du Secret Défense.

Abby et Tim avaient obéi aux consignes de Gibbs, sentant qu'une nouvelle visite du major Davis leur apporterait bien des ennuis. Ziva avait essayé de convaincre Abby de continuer ses investigations.

_-"Ziva, je t'aime beaucoup mais ce colonel n'a rien à se reprocher, à ce qu'on en sait. Je n'ai pas le droit d'enquêter sur elle, même si je le voulais..." _dit doucement Abby à son amie.

_-"Mais Abby, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre... Des dossiers classés secret défense que tu n'arrives pas à pirater, un major de l'USAF qui vient nous voir juste après..."_

_-"Si et c'est justement pour cela qu'on arrête tout ! Ziva, son seul crime c'est de connaitre Tony, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?"_

_-"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là !"_

_-"Tu t'intéresses à ce colonel seulement parce que Tony veut aller au salon pour la revoir. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avant, si ça se trouve il l'avait oublié ! Elle travaille dans le Colorado..."_

_-"Et ?"_

_-"Et ça veut dire qu'elle ne va pas te le piquer..."_

_-"Abby, des fois tu dis n'importe quoi !"_ s'emporta Ziva. Elle quitta la pièce, en marmonnant en hébreu.

Abby soupira et reprit le cours de son travail. Plus tard dans la journée, Gibbs passa avec son soda caféiné préféré.

_-"Abbs, tu n'as pas repris les recherches sur le colonel Carter au moins ?"_

_-"Non Gibbs, même sous la menace, j'ai tenu..."_

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil et l'incita à poursuivre.

_-"Ziva est venue car elle pense que le colonel cache quelque chose mais si le Pentagone intervient, c'est pas bon ça Gibbs... Il doit vraiment y avoir un truc énorme et même si j'aime les énigmes, celles de ce genre-là ne me plaisent pas... Dis, c'est vrai que le major Davis est mignon ?"_

Gibbs soupira et quitta le labo de sa scientifique préférée en secouant la tête.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : SG1**

Jack et Sam devaient s'absenter pour une semaine et il ne leur restait que quelques jours pour finir leur travail.

Sam terminait ses rapports pendant que Jack bouclait ses dossiers. Le colonel Reynolds venait prendre le relais en son absence mais il ne voulait rien laisser trainer.

Le couple O'Neill travaillait beaucoup et dormait au SGC, pour gagner du temps. Jack s'arrangeait avec Daniel ou Teal'c pour occuper les gardes en salle de surveillance, matins et soirs, le temps pour lui d'entrer dans la chambre de Sam ou d'en sortir.

_-"Une chance que ça ne dure que quelques jours, sinon les gardes vont finir par se poser des questions..."_ dit Sam, la veille de leur départ. Ils étaient installés dans le petit lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_-"Ils peuvent se poser des questions ! Personne ne m'empêchera de faire l'amour avec ma femme !"_ Sam rit doucement contre le torse de son mari.

Même si leur relation était tenue secrète, Sam était comblée de bonheur. Elle avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sam n'en demandait pas plus, pour le moment.

Ils vivaient encore leur lune de miel et n'arrivaient pas à se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Ils dormaient peu mais n'étaient jamais fatigués pour partager des moments intimes.

Le réveil avait sonné à cinq heures le jour du départ, pour leur laisser le temps de se préparer tranquillement.

_-"Je viens de réaliser que notre voyage à Washington serait le premier depuis notre mariage" _dit Sam, en s'étirant.

_-"On n'a qu'à dire que c'est notre voyage de noces..." _dit Jack, commençant à laisser courir ses doigts sur le corps nu de Sam.

_-"J'imaginais plus exotiques... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" _demanda Sam, en souriant.

_-"Je profite de nos derniers moments de paix avant ce soir..."_

Sam avait senti que son mari était déjà en condition pour le premier câlin de la journée.

_-"Déjà au garde-à-vous, mon général ?" _dit-elle, avec un air coquin. Elle se plaça sur son mari, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui, pour l'embrasser. L'excitation la gagna et Jack en profita pour la caresser.

Elle se redressa, guida son mari en elle et se laissa faire par le rythme intimé par les mains de Jack sur ses hanches. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se retenir de gémir ou de crier. Si en société c'était une femme plutôt discrète, qui détestait attirer l'attention sur elle, c'était différent dans l'intimité. Au moins, Jack savait toujours si elle partageait son plaisir et il adorait ça.

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action et au bord de l'extase, ils entendirent cogner à la porte de la chambre voisine, celle de Jack, vide à cette heure matinale.

_-"Ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en prie !"_ dit Jack, dans un souffle.

_-"Je n'en avais pas l'intention..." _gémit doucement Sam, en accélérant un peu.

Les coups répétés plusieurs fois à la porte de Jack arrivèrent bientôt sur la sienne.

_-"Colonel Carter ?"_

_-"Oui !" _cria Sam, qui répondait à la fois au sergent derrière la porte et à l'orgasme qui montait en elle.

_-"Désolé de vous réveiller madame, mais nous avons besoin du général O'Neill et comme il est introuvable, ça serait bien que vous veniez."_

_-"J'arrive !"_ cria-t-elle, ambigüe encore une fois, ce qui fit sourire Jack encore un peu plus.

Au moment où l'orgasme atteignait son point culminant, Sam hurla dans son oreiller pour étouffer le bruit. Jack l'avait accompagnée et caressa doucement sa tête.

_-"Mon colonel, tout va bien ?" _s'inquiéta le sergent.

Sam se leva rapidement, enfila une culotte et un t-shirt appartenant à Jack, tombé au sol la veille, puis elle ouvrit la porte, encore essoufflée.

_-"Sergent, vous me tirez de mon lit à 5h30, vous me laissez un instant ou ça presse à la minute ?"_

_-"Désolé, mon colonel" _dit le sergent, admirant les jambes nues de Sam.

_-"Sergent !"_ le rappela à l'ordre la jeune femme, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa chambre plongée dans le noir.

_-"Madame, un appel urgent du Président !"_

_-"Merde !" _dit Sam, qui sortit en courant vers le bureau du général. Jack attendit un instant en silence puis sauta sous la douche et enfila son treillis propre, qu'il avait apporté la veille.

Il appela Teal'c pour lui demander de venir masquer la caméra du couloir. Il savait que son ami ne dormait pas, car il méditait et serait bien plus prompt à l'aider que Daniel. Teal'c frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sam pour signaler à Jack qu'il pouvait sortir. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, attendit quelques secondes et la quitta, comme si de rien n'était. Teal'c avait déjà disparu de la circulation, découvrant la caméra avant que Jack ne sorte de ses quartiers.

Le général se rendit à son bureau. Il entra et trouva son épouse, assise dans son fauteuil, en grande conversation.

_-"Dans combien de temps ?" _demanda-t-elle. _"Oui, nous serons prêts !"_

Elle senti une présence dans son dos et se tourna pour voir qui était là. Elle ajouta : _ "Voilà le général, vous voulez lui parler ?" _Elle rit puis elle raccrocha.

_-"Que voulait notre président ?" _demanda Jack, les mains dans les poches.

_-"Nous dire... TE dire qu'il quittait la Californie et qu'il passait nous prendre pour nous emmener à Washington, à bord d'Air Force One." _

_-"Quand ?"_

_-"Dans trois heures, un hélicoptère va nous déposer à Denver."_

_-"Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te faire rire comme ça ?"_

_-"J'ai demandé s'il souhaitait te parler en personne et il a dit qu'il me faisait confiance pour te transmettre le message..."_

_-"D'accord et tu as couru jusqu'ici dans cette tenue ? Non pas que je n'apprécie pas la vue mais... je ne dois pas être le seul..."_

Sam baissa la tête et se rendit compte qu'en effet, le t-shirt lui couvrait à peine les fesses. Jack lui tendit sa veste de treillis pour la couvrir jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il avait, comme toujours, enfilé un t-shirt noir dessous. Il la poussa vers la sortie et l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre. Les militaires qui les croisaient regardaient d'abord Sam mais en voyant le général, ils baissaient les yeux.

Une fois devant sa porte, Jack attendit dehors les bras croisés.

_-"Colonel Carter ?"_ appela-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait être sortie de la douche.

_-"Mon général, je fais vite mais je ne suis pas encore prête !"_

_-"Prenez votre temps, je voulais juste vous demander quelle tenue le protocole veut-il que nous mettions pour voyager à bord de l'avion présidentiel ?"_

Sam sorti après quelques minutes et sa tenue répondit à la question.

_-"Colonel Carter, si vous n'étiez pas mariée, je jure que je vous ferais rerentrer dans cette chambre et je vous ferais l'amour toute la journée..."_ lui glissa Jack à l'oreille, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses blonds cheveux.

_-"Mon général..."_

_-"Je file mettre mon uniforme d'apparat de ce pas..."_

Comme convenu, Air Force One se posa à la base de Denver et accueillit le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter. Ils avaient été fouillés, tout comme leurs bagages par les services secrets.

Une fois à bord, le président se leva pour les inviter à entrer.

_-"Général O'Neill ! C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir ici !"_ dit le président en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

_-"Monsieur, je suis toujours ravi de vous voir !"_

_-"Colonel Carter ! Vous êtes superbe !" _dit le président, en lui serrant la main également. Il ne la relâcha pas et la tira doucement pour approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme, lui disant : _"Toutes mes félicitations !"_

_-"Merci monsieur !" _répondit Sam.

_-"Monsieur, il faudrait que vos invités et vous alliez vous asseoir, nous allons décoller"_ dit un steward.

Le président invita Sam à passer devant, lui emboita le pas et fut suivi par Jack. Le Boeing 747-200 décolla et mit le cap sur Washington, le président appela le couple O'Neill dans son bureau, où se trouvaient déjà ses conseillers.

_-"Bobby, laissez votre siège au colonel Carter !" _

L'homme se leva et tourna son siège pour inviter Sam à s'installer. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Jack se posta derrière le siège et posa ses avant-bras sur le dossier.

_-"Alors, il parait que nos amis du Navy Yard vous ont donné du fil à retordre ?"_

_-"Non pas vraiment, ils n'ont rien trouvé de compromettant et l'agent spécial Gibbs nous a assuré qu'il allait arrêter l'enquête. Je pense que c'est un homme de parole" _déclara Sam.

_-"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"_

_-"J'ai pris la liberté de consulter leurs dossiers aussi."_

_-"Vous êtes profileur colonel, en plus du reste ?"_ demanda le président, en lui souriant.

_-"Non, mais j'ai un bon instinct. De plus, je connais l'agent DiNozzo."_

_-"Vraiment ? C'est un homme très séduisant Jack, je me méfierais à votre place !"_ dit le président. Jack lui sourit mais laissa courir.

Le président attendait un appel important du vice-président et ses conseillers demandèrent à Jack et Sam de quitter la pièce. Au moment où Sam se levait de son siège, un trou d'air la fit basculer dans les bras de Jack.

Quand le pilote stabilisa l'appareil, Sam se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari et s'excusa.

_-"Ce n'est rien colonel" _répondit Jack avec un sourire.

_-"Pas la peine de jouer la comédie ici les amis, tout ce qui se passe à bord de cet appareil est classé secret défense..."_ leur dit le président.

Jack et Sam lui rendirent un sourire et quittèrent le bureau. Ils s'installèrent dans un salon, côte à côte et discutèrent doucement.

_-"C'est lui qui nous demande de rester professionnels au boulot mais là, ils nous dit de relâcher notre vigilance... Il se moque de nous ou quoi ?"_

_-"Jack, je pense que même avec cette bénédiction, nous devrions nous comporter comme à la base..." _dit Sam.

_-"Tu as raison... Essaie de dormir un peu, tu as l'air fatigué. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que ton général t'épuise avec tout le travail qu'il te donne !"_

_-"Mon supérieur m'épuise, c'est vrai... mais pas avec le boulot, ça, je m'en charge toute seule..." _dit Sam, avec un sourire en coin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : NCIS / SG1**

_-"Deux marines morts dans le centre, on y va !"_ lança Gibbs en arrivant au bureau.

Tony attrapa son sac à dos, imité par McGee. Ziva prit son arme de service dans son tiroir, l'accrocha à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur depuis la veille.

Gibbs conduisait une berline de fonction, mise à sa disposition par le NCIS. Il laissa ses trois agents monter ensemble. Il avait donné l'adresse de la scène de crime à McGee, qui conduisait.

Ils trouvèrent deux corps, recouverts de draps dans une ruelle, fermée par un cordon de police. Selon les témoins, les deux hommes ivres s'étaient battus avec des tessons de bouteilles.

Chacun s'était vu attribuer une tâche : Ziva et Tony collectaient et scellaient les preuves, McGee prenait les photos et Gibbs faisait l'interrogatoire de routine.

Ziva avait à peine adressé la parole à Tony. Gibbs sentait la tension entre ses hommes et n'aimait pas ça.

_-"Vous avez collecté ce qu'il fallait pour Abby ?" _demanda Gibbs, à ses deux agents, en revenant du bar qui avait accueilli les deux hommes la veille.

Ils attendaient le docteur Donald "Ducky" Mallard, le médecin légiste, pour emporter les corps. Celui-ci arriva assez vite avec son assistant, Jimmy Palmer. Ils chargèrent les corps dans leur fourgon, avec l'aide de McGee qui souhaitait éviter son équipe.

_-"Un problème Tim ?"_ demanda Ducky.

_-"Des tensions entre Tony et Ziva, je me sens un peu responsable" _avoua McGee.

_-"Et pourquoi cela ?"_

_-"On a découvert qu'une ancienne amie de Tony se rendait au salon cette année, donnant envie à Tony de venir. On a fait des recherches sur elle, mais le Pentagone nous a déconseillé de continuer."_

_-"Et c'est ça qui les énerve ?"_ demanda Jimmy.

_-"Monsieur Palmer, vous n'avez pas compris. Je pense que cette charmante Ziva est jalouse de l'amie de Tony..."_ soupira Ducky.

McGee observa le vieux médecin et pensa qu'il était décidément doué pour décortiquer aussi bien les esprits que les corps.

_-"DiNozzo, McGee, vous prenez le camion pour suivre Dicky. Ziva, avec moi !"_ ordonna Gibbs, pour séparer son équipe.

Ziva monta sur le siège passager de la voiture de Gibbs. Il ne lui laissait jamais le volant, sauf s'il y était forcé car il n'aimait sa manière de conduire.

Tout le monde quitta la scène de crime, sauf Gibbs, qui avait démarré mais pas quitté sa place. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ziva tourna la tête vers son chef.

_-"Gibbs, ça va ?"_

_-"C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Tu veux me parler ?"_

_-"Je ne vois pas de quoi..."_ dit Ziva, fixant à nouveau le pare-brise.

_-"Ziva, je te connais. Je sais quand ça ne va pas. Parles-moi."_

_-"Gibbs, je n'ai pas envie."_

_-"Tu as peur que je ne comprenne pas ? Ou tu estimes que ça ne me regarde pas ?"_

_-"Gibbs..." _soupira la jeune femme. _"Je n'ai pas pour habitude de confier mes états d'âme."_

_-"Je sais, moi non plus mais l'ambiance est exécrable là, Ziva. Donc soit tu y remédies radicalement, soit tu laisses faire les choses mais tu changes ton attitude !" _dit Gibbs, en forçant le ton.

Ziva tourna vivement la tête vers Gibbs. Il avait touché un point sensible.

_-"A moi de changer d'attitude ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? C'est Tony qui se décide à venir enfin à ce fichu salon et même pas pour me faire plaisir !"_

Gibbs sourit, elle venait d'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son front, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_-"Nous y voilà..."_ dit Gibbs en déplaçant sa voiture. Il prit lentement le chemin de leur bureau. Ziva garda le silence pour le reste du trajet, fâchée contre elle-même.

Ducky avait commencé son autopsie quand Gibbs entra dans la pièce. Jimmy s'occupait de préparer le second corps.

_-"Ducky ?"_

_-"Jethro, je n'ai pas fini mais je pense que ta théorie de la bagarre mortelle est bonne. Ils se sont entretués..."_

_-"Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini"_ dit Gibbs en quittant la salle d'autopsie.

Il monta au labo d'Abby pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle lui annonça comme Ducky que tout prouvait pour le moment le double homicide par accident.

Gibbs remonta finalement à son bureau, à reculons, n'ayant pas envie de se trouver entre les feux ennemis de ses agents.

Quand il entra dans l'espace qui était réservé à son équipe, il entendait les mouches voler. Il comprit vite la raison de ce calme et cette paix : Tony n'était pas là.

_-"Où est DiNozzo ?"_

_-"Il est parti nettoyer le camion" _répondit McGee.

Gibbs descendit au sous-sol, réservé à l'entretien des véhicules. Il trouva Tony en chemise, les manches relevées en train de passer un coup de karcher sur le camion.

_-"Tony ! Je croyais que tu tenais trop à tes chemises pour faire ça !"_ dit ironiquement Gibbs.

_-"Ah patron ! J'avais besoin de m'occuper un peu les mains et l'esprit ! J'avoue que c'est pas mal comme méthode !"_ Gibbs lui sourit et patienta, mais Tony n'en dit pas plus.

Air Force One se posa à la base aérienne d'Andrews. Le président quitta l'aéronef en premier. Le reste des passagers descendit peu après, récupérant leurs bagages sur le tarmac. Une voiture attendait le couple O'Neill pour les conduire au Sofitel de Washington, assez proche du salon.

La secrétaire du général Hammond avait réservé une suite avec deux chambres pour le couple, afin de préserver les apparences, même si elle savait qu'une seule chambre serait utilisée pour la durée du séjour mais surtout parce que l'hôtel était complet à cause du salon.

Le hall était rempli de clients en attente de leur chambre quand Jack et Sam arrivèrent.

Le major Davis était déjà là et avait fait le nécessaire. Il se dirigea vers eux et les salua. Ils lui rendirent la politesse, un peu gênés car tous les regards convergeaient vers eux.

_-"Tout le monde nous regarde alors que cette ville fourmille de militaires en tenue..."_ dit Sam, surprise.

_-"Aucun militaire n'est aussi charmant que vous, colonel !"_ dit Jack en lui souriant. Davis le dévisagea, surpris de cette remarque.

_-"Voici vos deux clefs, vous êtes au dernier étage, je vous attends ici, le temps que vous montiez poser vos valises"_ dit Davis.

_-"Pourquoi, on repart déjà ? Pas le temps de faire une sieste ou prendre une douche ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Non monsieur, le général Hammond vous attend au Pentagone."_

Jack soupira et poussa doucement sa femme vers les ascenseurs. Ils déposèrent leur bagage dans le salon, entre les deux chambres et ils prirent un instant pour s'embrasser, une fois seuls.

_-"Je voudrais bien passer un moment plus coquin en ta compagnie, mon coeur mais on ne peut pas faire attendre Georges..." _soupira Jack.

Sam passa rapidement par la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et retoucher son léger maquillage. Jack était descendu en avance rejoindre Davis.

_-"Où est le colonel ?"_

_-"Elle se repoudre le nez je pense... C'est une femme quoi !"_

Sam les retrouva avec difficultés dans le hall qui s'était encore rempli. Un homme la siffla sur son passage et fit une remarque sur ses magnifiques jambes. Il lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu mais perdit son sourire quand il vit les deux militaires qui l'accompagnaient le fusiller du regard.

Davis les conduisit au bureau d'Hammond et les O'Neill furent reçus immédiatement.

_-"Vous avez fait bon voyage mes amis ?"_ demanda-t-il après les avoir serrés dans ses bras.

_-"Je trouve que depuis qu'ils ont changé de chef, Air Force One n'est plus ce que c'était" _dit Jack, faussement blasé.

Tout le monde dit à sa blague et Hammond les invita à s'asseoir.

_-"Je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps. Je voulais juste faire le point sur le commandement du SGC et prendre de vos nouvelles."_

_-"Pour le SGC, ça marche comme sur des roulettes même si j'ai entendu dire que mon prédécesseur était bien plus doué que moi... mais je fais avec !" _dit Jack, en souriant.

_-"Le général O'Neill fait un travail remarquable, mon général" _dit Sam, en s'adressant à Hammond.

_-"J'en suis conscient, je reçois les rapports et toute la paperasse. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment vous gérez ça tous les deux."_

_-"Georges, tout va bien, qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Nous faisons très attention à ne rien laisser paraître à la base, est-ce que vous avez eu des échos contraires monsieur ?"_ demanda Sam, à son tour.

_-"Pas du tout, justement. Je me demandais si ça allait."_

Jack et Sam se sourirent mutuellement, contents d'avoir réussi à cacher leur relation aussi bien. Hammond les voyant se sourire comme ça, fut rassuré. Il ne s'était pas battu pour eux pour laisser le travail gâcher leur union.

_-"Alors, si tout va bien, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin, pour l'ouverture du salon !"_

Jack et Sam ne se firent pas prier et prirent un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel, où ils s'enfermèrent.

Sam avait accroché ses vêtements dans le placard d'une des chambres et ceux de Jack dans l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Jack faisait couler un bain.

_-"Pourquoi sépares-tu nos affaires ?" _demanda-t-il en sortant de sa salle de bain.

_-"Au cas où quelqu'un passerait nous voir. Je préfère donner le change."_

Jack attira Sam à lui et la déshabilla avant de déposer son uniforme proprement sur son lit. Il guida son épouse dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla à son tour et entra dans l'eau chaude, l'invitant à s'installer entre ses jambes. Ils se relaxèrent un moment, s'assoupissant presque. Ils sortirent de l'eau et les caresses commencèrent. Ils firent l'amour dans la chambre de Jack, avant de s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, Jack alluma la télé, la mettant en sourdine. Sam ouvrit les yeux et se blottit contre son époux. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au lit.

Le soir, ils commandèrent au room service, afin ne pas avoir à sortir jouer la comédie. Comme la journée du lendemain allait être fatiguante, ils s'endormirent de bonne heure, épuisés mais heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : NCIS/SG1**

Ziva était toujours de mauvaise humeur mais essayait de le cacher. Le salon qu'elle attendait tous les ans commençait et cela ne l'enchantait même pas.

Elle était jalouse de l'ancienne camarade de Tony, sans la connaitre. Elle sentait Tony lui échapper et elle ignorait quel comportement adopter pour le retenir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de demander pardon et elle ne courait jamais après un homme.

Elle retrouva toute l'équipe qui s'était donné rendez-vous devant l'entrée du salon, pour l'inauguration.

Le général Hammond avait été chargé du discours d'ouverture. Jack et Sam assistaient en coulisses au discours de leur supérieur.

Les visiteurs pourraient ensuite visiter les différents stands. Tous les militaires sur le salon, visiteurs ou exposants portaient leur uniforme. Les agents fédéraux portaient leur badge bien en évidence sur leurs costumes.

Une équipe menée par le major Davis avait été chargée de monter et d'habiller le stand de Cheyenne Mountain. C'était un des plus grands stands car Sam présentait ses nouveaux tasers avec des mannequins.

La première conférence était menée par Jack, un micro à la main, qui présentait les tasers avec Sam. L'équipe de Davis avait préparé des mannequins, prêts à l'emploi. La majorité des visiteurs étaient restés en place, afin de voir la démonstration.

_-"Bonjour à toutes et à tous, bienvenue à cette nouvelle édition du salon des nouvelles technologies. Je suis le général Jack O'Neill. Comme vous l'avez sûrement vu dans le programme ainsi que dans les directives ministérielles, le gouvernement va vous équiper dans les mois à venir de nouveaux tasers, mis au point dans notre base de Cheyenne Mountain, par le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter." _

Tout le monde applaudit la jeune femme, qui rejoignit Jack sur le devant de la scène, une mallette à la main. Elle s'était placée devant son pupitre, avait posé ses affaires et parla dans le micro.

_-"Bonjour, je vais vous montrer, grâce aux mannequins reliés à des machines mesurant l'intensité du courant électrique, ce qui se passe avec nos nouvelles armes" _déclara la jeune femme, sortant un taser de sa mallette.

Tony n'aurait pas eu besoin que Jack la présente pour reconnaitre Sam. Ziva fut forcée d'admettre que la femme était très belle, et ses collègues masculins semblaient du même avis qu'elle.

Sam se tourna vers un des mannequins et tira, son arme réglée sur l'intensité la plus faible.

Le mannequin reçut la décharge et le public put voir sur l'écran géant l'intensité en question, ainsi qu'une représentation en 2D de ses effets sur un être humain.

Sam avait elle-même modélisé tous les effets et elle était fière de son travail. Les spectateurs semblaient fascinés et applaudirent. Abby était captivée par la démonstration et par les modélisations.

Sam continua sa présentation en augmentant à chaque fois l'intensité de la charge.

A la fin, elle déclara :_ "L'intensité est réglable, en fonction des suspects que vous devrez appréhender. A vous de juger mais ce n'est mortel à haute intensité que si le prévenu a des antécédents de maladie cardiaque ou un pacemaker. Par ailleurs, ces armes sont équipées de batteries nouvelles générations, prévues pour durer plusieurs dizaines d'années. Vous devriez donc pouvoir vous en servir sans vous soucier de la batterie. Nous sommes au stand S-133 si vous avez des questions ou si vous souhaitez tester sur nos cibles."_

En effet, Sam avait réussi à équiper ses tasers de batteries miniatures au naquada.

Un homme en costume essaya d'attirer son attention et Jack lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. L'homme se rapprocha et prit le micro que lui tendait Jack : _"C'est bien beau ça, mais on peut avoir un test sur un vrai sujet ?" _

Il avait un air ironique sur le visage, comme si la présentation de Sam ne l'avait pas convaincu. Sam interrogea Jack du regard, qui lui donna son accord et Sam régla sur la plus faible intensité.

_-"Je ne suis pas sûre que le général O'Neill soit volontaire, puisqu'il a déjà reçu ce type de décharge mais si vous voulez que je teste sur vous, vous pouvez venir" _dit Sam. L'homme la prit au mot et monta sur l'estrade. Sam tira sur l'homme, qui s'écroula en hurlant de douleur.

_-"C'est assez convaincant pour vous ou je lui demande d'augmenter la dose ?" _lui demanda Jack. L'homme était conscient mais semblait paralysé.

_-"Mais vous êtes folle ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, sans me prévenir ?" _hurla-t-il.

Jack tira Sam par le bras et se plaça entre l'homme qui se relevait et son épouse. Le général Hammond reprit la parole pour annoncer que la présentation était finie. Jack et Sam quittèrent la scène, sous les applaudissements des visiteurs, qui se moquaient par contre de l'agent fédéral.

Sam et Jack retournèrent sur leur stand et Sam était assaillie de questions. Elle parlait depuis plus de deux heures quand Jack vint la chercher.

_-"Colonel ! Allez boire un peu d'eau !"_

_-"Oui mon général" _répondit la jeune femme, épuisée et assoiffée.

Le stand était équipé d'une sorte d'arrière salle avec un mini frigo, rempli d'eau et de soda. Sam but une petite bouteille d'eau d'une traite, avant de boire une gorgée de soda light. Elle s'assit un instant pour soulager ses pieds. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour y remettre un peu d'ordre, souffla un bon coup et repartit vers la fosse aux lions.

Quand elle retrouva Jack, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna et reconnu son ancien ami. Elle fit le tour du stand et se jeta dans ses bras.

_-"Tony !"_ dit-elle, alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer, en la soulevant du sol. Elle avait accroché ses bras bien serrés autour de son cou. Elle rit à cette démonstration.

Jack avait observé la scène et son visage se ferma, alors qu'il devait faire confiance à sa femme. Il respira un grand coup et tenta de se composer un air neutre. Ziva en faisait autant de son côté.

_-"Samantha Carter, tu es rayonnante !"_ dit Tony, pour faire rougir son amie et ça fonctionna.

_-"Tony, ça te va bien le costume, je ne te savais pas si élégant !"_

Les collègues de Tony s'étaient rapprochés et Tony dû se plier au rituel des présentations. Jack s'était discrètement rapproché, puisque Davis et d'autres militaires les aidaient pour les démonstrations. Davis avait salué de loin Gibbs et son équipe.

_-"Colonel Carter, voici les agents spéciaux : Gibbs, David, McGee et notre technicienne Abby Sciuto"_ dit Tony, en les présentant dans l'ordre. Sam leur serra la main en distribuant de francs sourires. Ziva essayait de sourire car Gibbs l'observait.

_-"Enchantée de vous rencontrer" _dit Sam.

Jack voulait signaler sa présence, il choisit donc de faire de l'humour : _"Qui dois-je mettre aux arrêts, suite au piratage de nos dossiers ?" _Chacun sourit à sa question, même si les principaux intéressés n'en menaient pas large.

_-"Voici le général Jack O'Neill" _présenta Sam. Jack distribua également des poignées de main.

_-"C'est l'heure de déjeuner, vous vous joignez à nous ?"_ proposa Gibbs aux deux militaires.

_-"Avec plaisir, je vais prévenir que nous nous absentons"_ dit Jack.

Le petit groupe prit le chemin d'un petit restaurant, non loin de là. Gibbs était bien connu et le serveur les installa dans une petite salle à part, où ils seraient seuls, autour d'une table ronde. Sam était installée entre Gibbs et Tony. A droite de Gibbs, se tenait Jack, à côté d'Abby. Ziva était installée entre Tony et Mcgee.

McGee accaparait Sam, à cause de ses connaissances en informatique.

Jack lui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil et ça n'échappa pas à Gibbs : _"McGee, laisse le colonel tranquille ! Elle déjeune, elle a peut-être envie de parler d'autre chose que de boulot !" _

_-"Ce n'est rien monsieur"_ dit Sam en souriant.

_-"Gibbs, pas monsieur, je ne suis pas votre supérieur"_ dit Gibbs en lui souriant.

L'équipe de Gibbs l'observait, rares étaient les personnes à rentrer si vite dans les bonnes grâces de leur patron.

_-"Par contre, colonel peut-on en savoir plus sur le jeune DiNozzo ?"_ demanda Gibbs au bout d'un moment. Toutes les conversations cessèrent et tous les yeux fixaient Sam.

_-"Saaaam ! Ne fais pas ça !"_

_-"Quoi ? Ne pas leur parler de tes incessantes références au cinéma ? De ton look de Travolta dans "Grease" ? De ta mobylette ? C'est ça que tu veux leur cacher ?"_ dit Sam, en riant. Tony rougissait de honte.

_-"Très bien Miss 1ère de la classe... ton général sait-il que tu as bien pratiqué la langue française lors de notre voyage de terminale à Paris ?" _

_-"Tony !" _s'indigna Sam.

_-"La France ? Je ne savais même pas que vous y étiez allée, Carter..." _dit Jack en souriant.

_-"Et tes amis savent-ils que tu es arrivé un matin en classe avec une balafre sur le visage, disant à tout le monde que tu t'étais battu avec des voyous ?"_

_-"Et ?"_ demanda Ziva, curieuse.

_-"Il avait glissé dans la douche avec le rasoir de son père en main, s'entaillant la joue..."_

Tout le monde riait en observant les deux anciens amis.

_-"D'ailleurs, comment va Senior ?" _demanda Sam, en parlant du père de Tony.

_-"Toujours égal à lui-même... tu le connais !"_ dit Tony en soupirant. Sam gloussa et acquiesça en silence.

Tony dit à l'oreille de Sam :_ "J'ai été désolé d'apprendre pour Jacob." _Sam lui serra la main sur la table, pour le remercier.

Jack avait compris quand il avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de sa femme que Tony lui avait parlé de Jacob. Elle avait eu le même regard quand il s'était éteint sous leurs yeux, au SGC. C'est ce jour-là que Jack avait compris qu'il voulait vraiment être avec Sam.

Ziva avait surpris le geste de Sam et tenta de garder un visage neutre. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua le regard du général. Il fixait la main de Sam sur celle de Tony, tout en essayant de faire comme elle. Se sentant observé, il regarda les agents autour de la table mais Ziva détourna les yeux avant qu'il n'arrive à elle. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux militaires du Colorado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : NCIS/SG1**

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde rentra au salon. Tony et Sam marchaient ensemble, suivis par Gibbs et Jack. Ziva, McGee et Abby fermaient la marche, loin derrière.

_-"Elle est sympa"_ dit Abby.

_-"Oui, elle est humble en plus !"_ dit McGee, qui avait été impressionné par les connaissances de Sam en informatique. Elle s'occupait des programmes pour sa base. Ziva ne trouva rien à dire, refusant d'admettre que ses amis avaient raison. Elle cherchait quelque chose à lui reprocher mais elle ne trouvait pas. Elle voulait la détester mais rien chez cette femme n'était haïssable. Cela énervait encore plus Ziva. Si elle disait quelque chose de négatif, on saurait qu'elle était jalouse et de mauvaise foi.

Arrivé à son stand, Jack ordonna à Davis d'aller déjeuner mais c'était déjà fait. Sam allait dire au revoir à Tony mais dû poser ses deux mains sur la table, suite à un léger malaise.

_-"Sam ?!" _s'écria Tony.

Jack se retourna et remarqua la pâleur de son épouse. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle en un temps record. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Sam se retourna et s'accrocha à la veste de Jack. Elle leva la tête vers lui et articula silencieusement : _"Goa'uld..."_

Jack comprit et regarda autour d'eux, en état d'alerte. Gibbs se mit sur ses gardes, voyant l'attitude du général.

_-"Je l'accompagne derrière, pour qu'elle se repose un moment"_ annonça Jack.

Il escorta Sam et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il s'accroupit face à elle.

_-"Jack, je n'avais jamais ressenti la présence d'un Goa'uld avec tant de violence..."_

Jack décida de téléphoner Teal'c pour lui demander ce qui pourrait causer ça. Après quelques minutes de conversation avec son ami, il raccrocha et reprit place face à sa femme. Il lui prit les mains, alors que le major Davis entra à cet instant pour prendre des nouvelles du colonel. Sam était trop livide et Jack trop inquiet pour se formaliser de la présence du major derrière lui.

_-"Mon général, tout va bien ?"_

_-"Oui major, merci. Je pense que le colonel Carter va rester assise au calme un moment. Je voudrais lui dire deux mots, seul à seule."_

Le major Davis quitta la pièce et Jack expliqua à Sam la théorie de Teal'c.

_-"Teal'c pense que le Goa'uld, dont tu as senti la présence doit être très vieux. Il pense que le marqueur de protéines réagit plus ou moins violemment selon l'âge du symbiote... Donc, nous devons avoir à faire à un très très vieux..."_ mais Jack ne termina pas sa phrase car il avait entendu des pas dans son dos. Il lâcha les mains de Sam et se leva pour se tourner.

Tony était entré pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam.

_-"Sam, tu vas bien ?"_

_-"Oui, j'ai juste un coup de chaleur en revenant. Je ne me suis pas assez hydratée aujourd'hui."_

Jack lui apporta de l'eau, car même si ce n'était pas la cause de son malaise, elle disait vrai pour le reste.

Jack les laissa seuls pour discuter et envoya Davis et quelques hommes faire le tour pour essayer de comprendre qui pouvait être le Goa'uld, puis il reprit sa place devant le stand. Gibbs et les autres se baladaient, en attendant Tony.

Tony tira une chaise pour s'installer près de Sam. Il avait posé ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, pour se pencher vers Sam. Il se frottait les mains pour cacher son malaise.

_-"Tony ? Tout va bien ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose..."_

_-"Vas-y, je t'écoute."_

_-"J'ai besoin d'un conseil de femme..." _

Sam réprima un rire et dit : _"Toi, tu as besoin d'un conseil de femme... à propos d'une autre femme, au moins ?"_

_-"Oui je sais, le grand DiNozzo tombe de son piédestal..."_ dit-il en baissant la tête.

Sam retira ses chaussures et allongea ses jambes sur une autre chaise, signe de son attention pour son ami.

_-"Je suis dingue de cette fille. Je pense que ça pourrait être réciproque et qu'on pourrait vivre une super histoire..."_

_-"Qu'est-ce qui te retient alors ?"_

_-"C'est une femme forte, mais elle a des problèmes de... communication, je dirais. A chaque pas que je fais vers elle, elle en fait trois en arrière... et quand elle se rapproche, elle trouve toujours quelque chose à me reprocher ou à me balancer au visage..."_

_"-Ziva ?"_

_-"Comment le sais-tu ?"_

_-"Je suis une femme, je vois ces choses-là mais je le sens aussi..."_

_-"Sixième sens féminin ?"_ dit Tony.

_-"Tony, as-tu essayé une approche plus directe ? Un resto, un ciné ?"_

_-"Je... non ! J'ai la trouille, je bafouille, c'est l'horreur ! Je n'avais pas été comme ça depuis..."_

_-"Kate Montgomery, en terminale ! J'avais été obligée d'aller la voir !"_

_-"C'était toi ?" _demanda Tony, surpris.

_-"Oui mais ne rêve pas, je n'irais pas voir Ziva cette fois. Je vois bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas..."_

_-"C'est de ma faute ça. Je ne viens jamais ici, j'ai toujours peur de m'ennuyer. C'est bon pour elle et sa passion des armes ou encore McGeek et Abby. Cette année comme tu étais là, j'ai proposé de venir. Ils ont tous cherché à savoir pourquoi et ils ont découvert qu'on se connaissait..."_

_-"D'où l'enquête... Je comprends mieux !" _dit Sam, en riant.

_-"Oui mais maintenant Ziva est de mauvaise humeur et elle est jalouse de toi... Donc je me demandais si on pouvait pousser un peu le jeu..."_

Jack allait rentrer dans la pièce mais entendit la phrase de Sam :_ "Toi et Moi ? Tony, non. Je t'aime et ne crois pas que je ne veuille pas ton bonheur mais ce n'est pas possible."_

Elle caressa la joue de Tony.

_-"Tant pis, je trouverais une autre femme..."_ dit-il.

_-"Hum..."_ fit Jack, en entrant.

Sam retira sa main de la joue de Tony, qui se leva.

_-"Bon, je vais te laisser. On se revoit demain ?"_

_-"Avec plaisir Tony..." _dit Sam. Tony se pencha en avant et embrassa la joue de Sam.

L'agent salua le général en quittant le stand de l'armée, pour retrouver son équipe.

_-"Puisque vous semblez aller mieux colonel, je vous invite à me suivre, on a besoin de vos connaissances devant" _avait dit Jack, d'un ton dur après avoir surpris Tony et Sam.

_-"Jack, ne recommence pas..." _soupira Sam, en enfilant ses chaussures.

_-"C'est général jusqu'à nouvel ordre, colonel !"_

_-"Tu me mènes la vie dure, mon général !" _cracha Sam, en passant près de son mari.

Elle avait choisi la colère au lieu de la tristesse, se sentant au bord des larmes. Elle passa aussi rapidement que possible devant lui. Elle accrocha un sourire sur son visage, souffla un bon coup et partit affronter les nombreuses questions qui lui étaient réservées.

Gibbs avait réuni tous ses agents pour qu'ils rentrent au bureau. Ils avaient une enquête à terminer et des rapports à rédiger.

Tony avait du mal à se mettre au travail et Gibbs dû le rappeler à l'ordre à plusieurs reprises, sous le regard mauvais de Ziva. Elle savait que ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sam. Il avait pris tous les documents qu'elle lui avait donnés et les lisait, et les relisait. Elle-même avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail, à cause de sa jalousie.

Gibbs quitta son bureau pour aller voir Ducky et lui demander ses conclusions pour ses deux marines morts. Le docteur Mallard était installé à son bureau, devant son ordinateur.

_-"Jethro, les rapports sont prêts"_ lui avait dit le médecin quand il arriva.

_-"Conclusion ?"_

_-"Ils se sont battus à mort. Tu avais raison, Jethro"_ dit Ducky.

_-"Merci" _répondit Gibbs.

_-"Au fait, as-tu rencontré la charmante amie de Tony ?"_

_-"Non mais je rêve, toi aussi tu t'y mets ?" _

Ducky lui sourit mais attendait toujours la réponse.

_-"Oui je l'ai rencontrée. On a même tous déjeuné avec elle et son supérieur."_

_-"Et quelles sont tes impressions ?"_

_-"C'est une belle femme, intelligente. Elle semble plaire à toute l'équipe, sauf à Ziva..."_

Ducky avait arrêté de rédiger son rapport et se tourna vers son ami.

_-"Jethro, laisse-moi te poser une question... Laisserais-tu tes deux agents avoir une aventure s'ils le désiraient ?"_

Gibbs réfléchit un instant et prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir.

_-"C'est une question que je m'étais posé quand Tony a attrapé la peste et que Kate est restée à son chevet..."_

Ducky observa le visage impassible de l'homme en face de lui.

_-"Et tu en étais arrivé à quelle conclusion ?"_

_-"Que je n'allais pas faire comme dans l'armée et empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer. Je les mettrais en garde, le boulot passe avant tout, sinon c'est la mutation..."_

_-"Tu ne comptes pas leur donner un coup de pouce ?" _demanda malicieusement Ducky.

_-"Tu me prends pour qui ? On n'est pas dans un roman de Jane Austen !"_ grogna Gibbs.

_-"Pourquoi me parlais-tu de l'armée ? Tu as eu le cas quand tu étais plus jeune ?"_

_-"Non, je pensais à l'amie de Tony. Je la soupçonne d'être amoureuse de son général et réciproquement..."_

_-"Donc Tony n'aurait aucune chance avec elle selon toi ?"_

_-"Je pense qu'ils sont vraiment amis mais que ça arrange Tony que Ziva croit le contraire... Et dire qu'ils sont adultes" _soupira Gibbs.

_-"C'était plus simple avant non ?" _

_-"Tu te rappelles de mes divorces quand tu dis des choses comme ça ?"_

Gibbs quitta la salle d'autopsie pour retourner à son bureau. Il y trouva Tony et McGee en grande conversation.

_-"Elle m'aidait toujours avec les maths ! Elle a sauté deux classes avant de finir à côté de moi..."_ disait Tony, en souriant.

_-"Vous êtes devenus amis immédiatement ?"_ demanda Tim.

_-"Oh non, je suis un vrai macho mais je me suis fait rembarrer ! Elle a un sacré caractère ! Bref, on est devenu amis après. On se voyait souvent le week-end. On regardait des films toute la nuit, pendant que son père était en mission..."_

_-"Tony, je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à l'amitié homme-femme ?" _demanda Ziva.

_-"C'était plus un pote à l'époque ! On était des ados et en plus, elle m'avait arrangé le coup avec une fille... Mais je ne crois pas en effet pouvoir rester ami avec ce genre de femme, aujourd'hui..."_ dit Tony.

Gibbs secoua doucement la tête en l'écoutant parler et reprit le tri de sa boite mail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Sam avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à expliquer, démonter et montrer le fonctionnement des tasers. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée, elle se plongeait dans le travail et leur stand n'avait pas désempli de la journée. Sam et Jack s'étaient évités et ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole.

A la fermeture du salon, le général Hammond vint leur proposer de dîner avec lui, Davis et les responsables du salon.

_-"Le comité souhaite vous rencontrer, votre démonstration a fait forte impression !" _dit Hammond.

Sam n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée à parler de ses expériences et jouer la comédie pour la galerie. L'attitude de Jack l'avait blessée et elle lui en voulait. Encore une fois, il avait dressé leurs grades entre eux. De plus, elle pensait qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'aimait que lui et n'avait pas la force de se battre contre sa jalousie.

_-"Mon général, puis-je disposer pour la soirée ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"Tout va bien colonel ?"_ demanda Hammond, inquiet.

_-"Je suis épuisée en fait. La journée a été dure, sans parler de la présence que j'ai sentie..."_

_-"Je comprends, mais le général O'Neill reste avec moi..."_

_-"Alors, passez une bonne soirée, messieurs" _dit Sam, en prenant ses affaires pour sortir prendre un taxi et rentrer à l'hôtel. Elle quitta le salon, sans un regard pour son mari.

Hammond lança un coup d'oeil surpris à Jack, qui haussa les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas, mais il savait qu'encore une fois il avait été dur avec Sam. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira, avant de suivre Hammond vers le groupe qui les attendait plu sloin.

Sam rentra à l'hôtel et commanda une salade composée au room service. Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila un peignoir de bain. Le serveut arriva juste après avec sa commande et la jeune femme dîna seule devant la télé du salon. Elle n'était pas attentive au programme, trop préoccupée par le comportement de son mari.

Elle était vraiment épuisée et se coucha, dans la même chambre que la veille. Elle s'endormit devant la télé, dans les larmes, son alliance serrée au creux de sa main.

Jack rentra au milieu de la nuit, complètement ivre. Il essayait d'être discrets pour ne pas réveiller son épouse. Elle était tellement fatiguée que rien ne vint troubler son sommeil.

Jack avait tout de même remarqué les traces de larmes sur les joues de Sam et la tache humide sur son oreiller. Son coeur se serra et il éteignit la télévision en se couchant. Il caressa la tête de sa femme et se coucha sur le côté, face à elle. Il remarqua sa main refermée, la chaine qui dépassait et remontait vers son cou.

Il avait fait la même chose qu'elle : quand ils ne pouvaient pas porter leurs alliances, ils les accrochaient avec leurs plaques d'identification militaires.

Jack grogna quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin. Sam se leva rapidement pour se préparer. Jack s'était rendormi le temps qu'elle prenne sa douche, s'habille et se maquille.

_-"Mon général, vous allez être en retard, levez-vous !"_ dit-elle, pendant qu'elle préparait leurs uniformes sales pour les donner au pressing de l'hôtel. Les vêtements que Jack portait la veille sentaient l'alcool, le tabac et la transpiration. Sam les avait attrapés du bout des doigts pour les mettre dans le sac.

_-"Saaaam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"Je m'occupe de notre linge, monsieur. Je vais descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner et déposer ça chez le concierge pour les faire laver" _dit Sam, en quittant la chambre.

Jack avait mal à la tête, il fit un effort pour se lever et se préparer pour suivre sa femme.

Sam était installée seule à une petite table, devant son café et le journal quand Jack la retrouva dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

_-"Bonjour mon général" _dit-elle.

_-"Bonjour... Tu as un truc contre les maux de tête s'il-te-plait ?"_

Sam fouilla dans son sac à main et lui donna de l'advil.

_-"Merci"_ dit-il en lui souriant mais elle ne le regardait pas.

Il avala le comprimé avec une gorgée de café pendant que Sam avait repris la lecture du quotidien.

_-"Pourquoi es-tu fâchée, ma douce ?"_

_-"Je ne suis pas fâchée monsieur, je suis professionnelle, nuance" _dit Sam, en pliant son journal, avant de terminer son café.

_-"Nous sommes seuls, tu n'es pas obligée d'être si protocolaire, si ?"_

_-"Vous ne m'avez pas encore autorisée à ne plus vous appeler général, monsieur, donc si" _dit-elle en le fixant.

Arrivé au salon, le couple O'Neill reprit ses activités. Jack travaillait au ralenti, à cause de la gueule de bois. Sam avait décidé de l'ignorer pour la journée.

_-"Jack ! Comment vas-tu ?" _cria Tony, en arrivant, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

_-"Tony !" _dit Jack, en guise de salut. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom.

_-"Salut Sammy ! T'as raté une super soirée ! On peut dire que Jack sait faire la fête !"_ dit Tony, l'embrassant sur la joue.

_-"Tu étais invité à la soirée des organisateurs aussi ?" _demanda Sam, surprise.

_-"Oh non, j'ai croisé Jack, Davis et les autres jeunes à la sortie du resto"_ dit Tony en faisant un petit signe aux militaires en question. _"Je suis allé diner avec McGee et Abby. En sortant, on a croisé cette bande de joyeux lurons. On a décidé d'aller boire un verre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré !"_

Abby, Mcgee et Ziva arrivèrent dans le dos de Tony. Abby se jeta presque au cou de Jack pour le saluer.

Tout le monde salua Sam plus sobrement et McGee se joignit à Tony pour raconter à Sam la soirée de veille, à laquelle visiblement ni Ziva ni Gibbs n'avaient assisté.

_-"Donc, on était devant ce club de Georgetown et le videur ne voulait pas laisser entrer Abby. Jack a menacé de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la galaxie à bord d'une navette spatiale s'il ne la laissait pas entrer !" _dit Tony, en éclatant de rire. _"Qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle ! C'est blague sur blague, on ne s'ennuie pas avec lui ! Et je n'ai jamais vu un mec s'éclater autant à danser sur des vieux tubes disco !"_

Tony imita quelques pas de danse qu'avait faits Jack la veille.

_-"Oui, vous devez bien rigoler avec lui quand vous sortez ! Quoique j'ignore si vous avez beaucoup de club de strip-tease dans le Colorado..."_ dit Abby.

Sam blêmit en apprenant où son mari avait passé une partie de la nuit.

_-"Et il a une sacrée descente ! Il était tellement défait qu'on a dû le raccompagner, il n'arrivait même plus à articuler le nom de son hôtel !"_ dit McGee.

_-"J'ai été obligé de le fouiller pour voir la carte de sa chambre et trouver à quel hôtel vous étiez descendus !" _dit Tony en riant.

Jack n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, incapable de se rappeler sa soirée. Impossible donc pour lui de se justifier, il se sentait terriblement honteux. Sam essayait de faire bonne figure mais elle encaissait mal le résumé de la soirée. Elle fut sauvée par un renfort inattendu.

_-"Colonel, puis-je essayer un des tasers ?"_ demanda gentiment Ziva à Sam, en la prenant par le bras. Ziva avait vu différentes émotions passer sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle était convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et le général.

Sam la conduisit vers la partie réservée aux essais et lui confia une arme. Elle lui expliqua les rudiments et Ziva tira, à différentes intensités sur le mannequin.

_-"Vous avez fait du bon travail colonel !" _dit Ziva, admirative.

_-"Merci agent David, mais appelez-moi Sam."_

_-"D'accord, mais appelez-moi Ziva !"_ dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux femmes discutèrent un moment ensemble et Jack surveillait son épouse du coin de l'oeil. Tony continuait de lui raconter la soirée dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il aurait préféré qu'il se taise, surtout à l'évocation des strip-teaseuses qui avaient reçu des billets de sa part. Sam fut prise d'un nouveau malaise et tomba dans les bras de Ziva.

Jack se précipita pour lui porter assistance. Sam murmura quelques mots : "_Chel nak ! Hol !_"

Ziva ne comprit pas cette langue, mais Jack l'avait reconnue sans en comprendre le sens.

_-"Sam ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

_-"Il... est... là !" _murmura Sam. Jack la porta derrière pour l'allonger sur un petit sofa.

Gibbs arriva peu après avec des cafés pour tout le monde. Il vit l'attroupement devant la porte de la petite salle attenante au stand du SGC.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" _demanda-t-il. Abby lui expliqua : _"Le colonel Carter a fait un nouveau malaise, plus grave qu'hier !"_

Gibbs entra dans la salle et donna un café à Sam.

_-"Buvez, ça va vous faire du bien. Sucre et lait ?"_ demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour prendre la boisson chaude.

_-"Oui, merci Gibbs."_

Jack laissa Sam entre les mains de l'agent et appela le SGC pour demander à Daniel et Teal'c de venir à Washington le plus vite possible avec une équipe SG en renfort.

Daniel traduit à Jack les mots prononcés en goa'uld par Sam : _"Très froid ! Arrêtez !"_

_-"Daniel et Teal'c nous rejoignent"_ dit Jack en revenant près de Sam.

Elle le regarda mais ne répondit rien. Gibbs aussi avait flairé un attachement entre les deux officiers.

_-"Personne ne peut remplacer le colonel pour le reste de la journée. Elle est très pâle, elle devrait voir un médecin... Je peux appeler un ami"_ proposa Gibbs.

_-"Non, ça ira"_ dit rapidement Sam. Aucun médecin en dehors du SGC ne devait apprendre pour Jolinar.

_-"Alors venez faire quelques pas avec nous, nous n'avons pas fait tout le tour et j'imagine que vous non plus..."_

Sam accepta la main tendue par Gibbs pour l'aider à se lever et quitta son stand pour l'accompagner. Jack la regarda partir, le coeur lourd. Il devait rester sur le stand avec Davis.

Lui aussi avait passé une excellente soirée et il en parlait avec ses collègues, présents la veille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

_-"Davis, je vous laisse un instant !" _dit Jack, qui partit en courant pour chercher Gibbs. Il venait de réfléchir à sa soirée et devait vérifier quelque chose.

Il le trouva devant le stand du NCIS, présentant Sam au directeur Vance.

_-"Agent Gibbs, je peux vous voir un instant ?"_ demanda discrètement Jack.

Gibbs s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et suivit Jack, à l'écart du groupe. Sam les observa du coin de l'oeil, tout en écoutant poliment le directeur Vance, qui s'excusait pour l'indélicatesse de ses agents. Il espérait que le colonel Carter et le général O'Neill ne leur en tiendraient pas rigueur. Sam l'assura que non, avec son sourire le plus convaincant.

_-"Oui général ?" _demanda Gibbs, une fois hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

_-"Votre ami médecin, il peut me faire une prise de sang en urgence ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Sûrement, mais pourquoi ?"_

_-"Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma soirée d'hier et me je demandais si j'avais pu être drogué..."_

Gibbs lui demanda de patienter un instant et revint avec Abby.

_-"Abby va aller avec vous au stand des secouristes pour prélever votre sang immédiatement et l'analyser chez nous, en toute confidentialité"_ assura Gibbs.

Sam observa Jack partir avec Abby. Gibbs reprit sa place à ses côtés, veillant sur elle en attendant le retour du général.

Plus le temps passait, mieux Sam se sentait. Elle avait dû reprendre des couleurs car Gibbs lui fit la remarque.

Après sa prise de sang, Jack se mit à la recherche du général Hammond, pour lui expliquer la situation. Abby quitta le salon avec l'échantillon de sang et se rendit directement à son laboratoire pour lancer une analyse complète.

Le général Hammond approuva l'initiative de Jack de faire venir le reste de SG-1 en renfort.

_-"Si un Goa'uld se cache parmi les agents fédéraux, on doit absolument le neutraliser !" _

_-"Georges, je dois vous parler de quelque chose... de gênant !"_ dit Jack.

_-"Oui Jack, je vous écoute" _dit Hammond.

_-"Je pense que j'ai été drogué hier soir... pendant le repas sûrement. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma soirée."_

_-"Nous sommes allés dîner avec les organisateurs et Davis vous a raccompagné. C'est aussi simple que ça"_ déclara le général.

Jack raconta à Hammond ce qu'il avait appris de l'after improvisée avec Tony.

_-"Ah... en effet !"_ répondit Hammond, un peu surpris par le comportement inhabituel de Jack.

_-"Comme vous dites..."_ dit Jack, gêné.

_-"Je vais mener une petite enquête sur les organisateurs du comité parce que je ne pense pas que ça vienne des hommes de Davis... Si on vous a drogué, je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce Goa'uld !"_ dit Hammond.

Jack se mit ensuite à la recherche de sa femme. Il la trouva installée dans la partie détente avec Ziva, vraisemblablement en grande conversation. Il allait se diriger vers elles quand Tony l'attrapa par le bras.

_-"Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place, Jack" _dit-il. Tony l'invita à s'asseoir avec McGee et lui.

_-"On fait bande à part"_ dit le jeune agent.

_-"Pourquoi ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Elles sont remontées après les hommes... surtout ceux qui sont allé au strip-tease hier..." _dit Tony. Jack observa les deux jeunes femmes. Gibbs s'approcha d'elles avec des cafés.

_-"Tim, va nous chercher des cafés aussi tiens !"_ ordonna Tony.

Le jeune homme se leva et demanda à Jack comment il l'aimait. Tony répondit :_ "Comme Gibbs !" _Jack leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien car il savait que Gibbs buvait son café noir, sans sucre, comme tous les marines, ce qui était également son cas.

_-"C'est un peu égoïste de ma part mais ça m'arrange qu'elles deviennent copines..." dit _Tony.

Jack le regarda sans comprendre, Tony continua donc : _"J'ai demandé à Sam de m'aider à rendre Ziva jalouse mais elle a refusé. J'espère donc qu'elle deviendra assez proche de Ziva pour lui faire comprendre ce que je veux..."_

Jack compris aussitôt sa méprise de la veille. Il n'avait entendu qu'une partie de la conversation de Sam avec Tony et s'était encore fait des idées. Il s'en voulait à mort, sa jalousie maladive avait encore créé des tensions avec Sam, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Tim revint avec les cafés mais s'était fait repérer. Gibbs invita les jeunes femmes à se lever et le suivre jusqu'à la table des trois hommes.

_-"Je vais accompagner Sam et Ziva pour une autre visite du salon. Nous comptons aller déjeuner ensuite, vous nous joignez à nous ou vous retournez en boite ?"_ demanda Gibbs.

Sam et Ziva avaient toutes deux les bras croisés et les observaient.

_-"On va venir avec vous, petite journée en groupe, ça va être sympa !" _dit Tony, en souriant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-"Tony, tu es au courant que le restaurant n'a pas de barre de pool dance ?"_ lança Ziva, l'air mauvais. Sam sourit en l'entendant.

_-"Le colonel Carter est attendue à son stand !"_ lança une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

_-"Le devoir m'appelle ! Mais viens me chercher pour déjeuner" _dit Sam à Ziva.

Jack lui emboita le pas et l'accompagna en silence à leur stand.

_-"Sam chérie, je..."_

_-"NON ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre pour le moment ! Attends que je sois calmée, je serais capable de dire des choses que je pourrais regretter !"_ Jack obéit et garda le silence.

Quand elle arriva devant le stand du SGC, Davis déclara : _"Colonel, on a une panne du système informatique. Les mannequins n'enregistrent plus l'intensité du courant non plus."_

Elle se pencha sur le problème et régla la panne rapidement. Jack et Sam passèrent le reste de la matinée sur leur stand. Ziva et Gibbs vinrent les chercher pour aller déjeuner.

Le déjeuner fut plus calme que la veille et Jack demanda un autre cachet à Sam, une fois à table.

_-"Où est Abby ?"_ demanda-t-elle, en fouillant dans son sac à main.

_-"Elle avait des analyses à faire"_ répondit seulement Gibbs.

_-"Pour quelle enquête Gibbs ?" _demanda Ziva.

_-"Elle me rend un service personnel" _répondit-il, sans parler des soupçons de Jack.

Celui-ci avala un nouveau comprimé d'advil et remercia Sam.

_-"Merci colonel"_ dit-il doucement.

_-"De rien monsieur"_ dit-elle, sans le regarder.

Tony jeta un coup d'oeil à Jack qui sous-entendait _"Tu vas ramer mon pote..."_

Sam n'était jamais fâchée longtemps après Jack mais cette fois, il avait fait fort : la crise de jalousie plus la soirée improvisée...

Le petit groupe rentra au salon après le déjeuner, pour l'après-midi. Le général Hammond était au stand du SGC avec Davis, discutant des dossiers du comité organisateur du salon.

_-"Le docteur Jackson est en route" _dit Davis à Jack, qui hocha la tête. Il était content de savoir que ses amis seraient bientôt là.

Les portes coupe-feus se fermèrent toutes en même temps, enfermant tous les visiteurs dans le pavillon. Des cris de surprise s'étaient fait entendre quand les portes avaient claqué. La lumière du jour inondait l'ensemble du salon par les larges fenêtres sous le toit.

Un homme prit la parole dans un micro et sa voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs.

_-"Que tout le monde reste calme et tout se passera bien. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal si vous ne résistez pas."_

Jack, Sam, Davis et Hammond se regardèrent car ils avaient reconnu le timbre de voix d'un Goa'uld.

Sam se précipita dans leur arrière-salle. Tout le monde la suivit. Elle demanda à Davis : _"Où est la malle spéciale que j'ai fait livrer ?"_

_-"Par ici colonel !" _dit Davis en la pointant du doigt. Elle était ensevelie sous une pile de cartons.

Jack et Davis dégagèrent le passage, pour libérer l'énorme malle de Sam. Celle-ci composa un code sur le boitier de sécurité et la malle s'ouvrit.

_-"Qu'avez-vous là colonel ?"_ demanda Hammond.

Sam distribua alors des gilets renforcés en kevlar à tout le monde, puis des tasers aux agents du NCIS et des zat à ceux du SGC. Les gilets étaient équipés de radios et d'oreillettes.

Elle donna un P90 à Jack, en garda un pour elle et prit deux Beretta qu'elle donna à Davis et à Hammond, ainsi que des chargeurs. Les agents du NCIS avaient leurs armes de service mais Sam leur donna des grenades fumigènes en plus.

_-"T'as dévalisé un arsenal avant de venir Sam ou quoi ?" _demanda Tony.

_-"Je suis une femme prévoyante"_ dit Sam, retirant sa veste d'uniforme pour enfiler son gilet.

Jack, Davis et Hammond l'avaient imité, pour être plus à l'aise sans l'épaisse veste sur le dos.

L'électricité fut coupée, alors Sam prit quelques lampes torches.

_-"Prévoyante ? J'aurais pas dit ça !"_ dit Ziva, impressionnée par sa nouvelle amie.

La voix du Goa'uld se fit à nouveau entendre : _"Que tout le monde se réunisse devant l'estrade, pour honorer le nouveau Dieu !"_

Jack prit les commandes de la mission, maintenant que Sam avait équipé tout le groupe.

_-"On doit se séparer et se cacher. Il va envoyer ses hommes fouiller les stands et arrières salles dans peu de temps. Ce sont des formations militaires entrainées"_ prévint Jack.

Gibbs mourrait d'envie de poser des questions mais le moment était mal choisi. Le temps pressait et les preneurs d'otages semblaient bien organisés.

Comme tout le monde semblait comprendre les ordres silencieux, Jack donna à chacun une position à prendre et à tenir. Il alterna un agent du NCIS et un membre SG.

Ils se déplacèrent en silence et sortirent de l'arrière-salle, pendant que d'autres obéissaient au Goa'uld et se réunissaient devant la scène.

Des jaffas en costume d'agents fédéraux firent bientôt le tour du salon pour chercher d'éventuels résistants. Jack avait donné de bonnes indications à son équipe car personne ne se fit prendre par cette ronde.

Certains agents du FBI et du SWAT avaient été appréhendés. Comme ils avaient résisté, le Goa'uld se servit du dispositif à ruban pour les torturer devant les autres, pour l'exemple.

Jack remarqua que certains jaffas disposaient de lances. Des sirènes de police ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre à l'extérieur.

_-"Où est Carter ?" _demanda le Goa'uld.

Son prima lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas mais qu'elle devait être dehors car elle n'était pas dans le grand pavillon. Le Goa'uld hurla de rage et tous les membres de l'équipe improvisée se regardèrent. Sam eut un frisson qui fit vibrer toute sa colonne vertébrale.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Sam était la plus éloignée du goa'uld et décida d'essayer sa radio. Elle avait calculé que Teal'c et Daniel devaient être arrivés.

_-"Ici le colonel Samantha Carter, quelqu'un me reçoit ?"_

_-"Oui Sam, ici Daniel, je suis avec Teal'c. Que se passe-t-il ?"_

_-"Nous avons été pris en otage par... un fou qui se prend pour un Dieu" _dit Sam, consciente que Daniel n'était pas le seul à entendre ses paroles.

_-"Pas de blessés ?"_

_-"Non pas pour le moment mais il me cherche. Nous sommes tous armés."_

_-"Tu en sais plus sur ce fou, Sam ? Un signe distinctif ?" _demanda Daniel.

_-"Non. Je te recontacterais !" _dit Sam avant de couper la communication, car un jaffa s'approchait de sa position. Elle retenait sa respiration , de peur d'être découverte. Il passa sans la voir et elle put respirer à nouveau.

Tout le monde resta en attente d'un signal de Jack mais celui-ci attendait de son côté de voir ce que voulait le Goa'uld inconnu. Après de longues minutes, il reprit la parole.

_-"Je suis sûr que vous êtes là, Carter, je peux vous sentir ! Venez me rejoindre et je ne ferai de mal à personne."_

Sam hésita mais Jack refusa, il lui faisait signe de rester à sa place.

_-"Vous avez trente minutes pour vous rendre, sinon, j'abattrais les otages un à un jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez !"_

Il comptait sur la compassion de Sam et son sens de l'honneur. Il semblait bien renseigné sur elle.

_-"Carter, vous ne bougez pas pour le moment, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire"_ dit Jack, dans la radio.

_-"Monsieur, peut-être que je peux gagner du temps en y allant ?"_

_-"Non, on va trouver autre chose !"_ ordonna Jack.

Une nouvelle ronde de jaffa tourna et Jack en tua un avec son zat, quand il passa près de lui. Il tira une troisième fois pour faire disparaitre le corps.

Il fit signe à Sam de faire de même de son côté si l'occasion se présentait. Sam obéit après quelques minutes, quand un garde chercha de son côté.

_-"Deux en moins sur ?"_ demanda Jack, par le biais de la radio.

_-"Six ou huit"_ répondit Sam, peu sûre de son compte.

La demi-heure passa et le Goa'uld appela à nouveau Sam. Le général Hammond avait eu le temps d'abattre un troisième jaffa mais Sam décida de se rendre. Elle déposa à terre son zat et son P90. Elle avait caché un taser dans son dos, sous son gilet. Elle défit son oreillette et déposa sa radio. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le Goa'uld, mains en l'air.

Jack était furieux mais ne voulait se mettre à découvert, pour venir en aide à Sam, en cas de besoin. Tous les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient mis en alerte.

_-"Vous voilà Carter !" _dit le Goa'uld avec un rictus.

_-"Et vous êtes ?"_

_-"Mordred !"_

_-"Comme le fils d'Arthur Pendragon ?"_ demanda Sam, avançant toujours lentement vers l'homme.

_-"Oui... Pourquoi tout le monde fait toujours référence à cet homme quand je parle de moi ?" _dit-il mécontent.

_-"Parce qu'Arthur est un roi légendaire, honnête et loyal !"_ dit Sam, pour le provoquer un peu. Elle savait que c'était dangereux mais elle connaissait le caractère hautain de son espèce. Si elle attaquait sa fierté, elle pourrait le déstabiliser.

Quand Sam fut au pied de la scène, Mordred lui fit signe de monter le rejoindre. Elle hésita mais obéit.

_-"J'ai vu que vos magnifiques inventions étaient de pâles copies de la technologie Goa'uld."_

_-"La technologie Goa'uld ? Votre race a elle-même tout copié aux Anciens..."_ dit Sam.

_-"Menteuse !"_ dit Mordred, en utilisant le bracelet goa'uld sur Sam. Elle tomba à genoux mais se retint de lui faire le plaisir de crier.

_-"Vous avez déjà été une hôte et vous résistez bien à la torture, vous me plaisez beaucoup !" _ricana Mordred.

Jack bouillait sur place. Un jaffa passe près de lui et il tira trois fois sur lui avec son zat.

Ziva avait changé de place et avait récupéré le zat de Sam au sol. Elle avait observé Jack s'en servir et tira à son tour trois fois sur un garde.

Jack avait été surpris car il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme se déplacer. Elle bougea à nouveau et choisit un emplacement plus proche de la scène.

_-"Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_ demanda Gibbs, à la radio. Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, de peur de se faire entendre.

Le Goa'uld avait cessé sa torture sur Sam et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était maintenant couchée sur le côté, reprenant des forces. Mordred ne vit pas le coup arriver mais Sam l'avait envoyé au tapis, grâce à une clef de jambes. Puis elle tira un coup de taser sur lui. Ziva en avait profité pour se glisser sur scène et sauta sur le dos du Goa'uld. Il la fit basculer par-dessus lui mais Ziva retomba avec grâce sur ses pieds.

_-"Vous avez amené une amie ? Super, elle me plait aussi !"_ dit Mordred, en regardant Ziva avec envie, alors qu'elle se mettait en garde.

Tony voulait s'en mêler mais Gibbs lui fit signe de rester caché. Les autres jaffas tournaient toujours. Jack compta qu'il devait rester environ trois jaffas et il donna l'assaut pendant que les filles se battaient toutes les deux contre Mordred.

l'équipe du SWAT dehors avait entendu le signal de Jack, grâce à la radio de Daniel entra en force dans le pavillon, avec Teal'c.

Mordred était très fort et les deux femmes commençaient à fatiguer, malgré leur entrainement au corps-à-corps.

Davis prit un tir de lance jaffa mais le gilet avait stoppé une bonne partie de la charge. Teal'c était entré en courant et avait sauté sur la scène pour aider Sam.

Comme Ziva avait été surprise par l'arrivée de Teal'c, elle avait failli prendre un mauvais coup mais Sam s'était jetée sur elle. Mordred frappa dans le vent et Teal'c tomba sur lui. Dans le mouvement, Sam tomba de la scène.

Teal'c maitrisait la situation, donc Ziva sauta à terre pour voir si Sam était blessée. Elle était inconsciente. Ziva vérifia son pouls et remarqua ses plaques militaires sortir de sa chemise. Elle vit une alliance, accrochée avec et la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire ce qui était gravé à l'intérieur car une équipe médicale s'approchait déjà.

Sam reprit conscience et avait juste mal au bras droit. Teal'c avait maitrisé Mordred et Hammond ordonna à Davis et ses hommes de transporter le prisonnier, pour interrogatoire.

Jack cherchait sa femme et la vit assise dos à la scène, Ziva à ses côtés.

Les deux femmes parlaient à voix basse et il hésita à venir troubler leurs confidences.

Tony avait eu moins de scrupules que Jack et se jeta sur les jeunes femmes, les prenant toutes les deux dans ses bras.

_-"Les filles ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous êtes dingues toutes les deux ! Vous le savez ça ?"_

_-"Tony, doucement, Sam a fait une mauvaise chute, ne va pas lui casser quelque chose !" _gronda Ziva.

Tony relâcha sa prise sur ses amies et les observa. Jack se posta derrière lui et les regarda aussi. Il hésitait à bouger mais Gibbs arriva à son tour, avec Hammond.

_-"Si personne n'est blessé, le NCIS nous accueille dans ses bureaux pour un briefing"_ déclara Hammond. _"Colonel, vous n'avez rien ?"_

Sam secoua la tête et voulut se lever. Jack lui tendit ses chaussures.

_-"Merci mon général"_ dit-elle en les remettant. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et lui tendit sa veste d'uniforme, de manière à ce qu'elle passe ses bras dedans puis il remonta le tout sur son dos. Il passa ses mains sur ses épaules pour chasser la poussière.

Sam avait voulu la boutonner mais son bras était trop douloureux, Jack la tourna face à lui et s'en chargea.

Tout le monde les observait du coin de l'oeil. Tony allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais reçut un coude de coude dans les côtes, de la part de Ziva.

_-"Tony, laisse-la respirer un peu..."_ gronda-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle était partagée entre son affection et sa jalousie pour Sam.

Gibbs conduit Jack et Sam au Navy Yard avec sa voiture de fonction, suivit par Tony, Ziva et Tim. Le général Hammond disposait de son propre véhicule et suivit la file de voitures en route vers le NCIS. Le directeur Vance accueillit ses visiteurs dans le hall et les conduisit vers leur plus grande salle de réunion.

Les membres du SGC restèrent debout, le temps que les agents du NCIS s'installent.

Gibbs proposa le siège en bout de table au général Hammond, pour qu'il prenne la tête du briefing. Il tira ensuite une chaise pour Sam et s'assit à côté d'elle. Jack s'installa en face de son épouse, à la gauche d'Hammond.

On frappa à la porte et Daniel entra dans la pièce. Il salua tout le monde, en se présentant rapidement. Il déposa une pile de dossiers devant le général et s'assit sur le dernier fauteuil libre, entre Ziva et Abby qui était venue directement de son labo.

_-"Toutes les personnes autour de cette table sont maintenant accréditées pour le SGC. Vous êtes tenus au Secret Defense, tout manquement est passible de cour martiale, même pour les civils" _dit Hammond, pour le NCIS.

Tous hochèrent la tête gravement. Le général expliqua rapidement la découverte de la porte des étoiles et le fonctionnement du SGC. Il passa ensuite à la menace réelle des goa'uld.

_-"Donc, ce Mordred est un extraterrestre ?" _demanda Tony.

Hammond allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

_-"Entrez !" _dit le général. Teal'c se présenta dans la salle et s'excusa pour son retard. Il avait accompagné Davis et Mordred au Pentagone.

_-"Je vous présente Teal'c" _dit Jack en se levant pour saluer son ami, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. _"C'est un rebelle jaffa, les serviteurs des faux-dieux. Il a quitté Apophis pour nous rejoindre dans notre combat. Nous lui devons tous beaucoup !"_

Teal'c dévisagea chacun des membres présents autour de la table et s'inclina en signe de respect. Comme il n'y avait plus de sièges libres, Teal'c se positionna derrière le fauteuil d'Hammond, les bras dans le dos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Daniel exposa ses découvertes sur Mordred : _"Mordred apparaît tel le plus ténébreux des personnages du Cycle Arthurien car il est représenté comme le fils incestueux d'Arthur conçu avec sa demi-sœur Morgane sous l'emprise d'un filtre magique. Dans la légende arthurienne, Mordred apparait comme le traite et le félon par qui le malheur et le déshonneur arrivent. Traître parmi les traîtres, Mordred couvrira de honte la reine Guenièvre en dévoilant sa passion pour Lancelot du lac. Chassé de l'Ordre de la fraternité des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, Mordred soulèvera une armée, puis défiant Arthur dans un ultime combat à la bataille de Salesbières, périra en blessant mortellement son roi."_

Tout le monde écoutait l'archéologue avec attention. C'était habituel pour les membres du SGC mais les agents du NCIS avaient du mal à croire que c'était réel, qu'on parlait d'un être mythologique mais ayant existé et foulant toujours le sol de la Terre.

_-"D'après ce que nous savons, ce Goa'uld est sur Terre depuis la quête du Graal. Je pense qu'il a beaucoup gagné en force, créant les malaises si violents de Sam. Il a également dû sentir le marqueur de protéines de Jolinar chez Sam. J'ignore cependant comment il a su son nom et autant de détails..."_ dit Daniel.

Jack prit la parole : _"A travers moi, je pense. Il fait partie du comité organisateur. Hier soir, je suis allé dîné avec tout le monde, mais Carter n'est pas venue. Comme il ne devait pas sentir de présence chez moi, il a dû comprendre que c'était elle... Il n'a cessé de m'interroger sur elle, il me semble mais j'ai peu de souvenirs de la soirée. Je ne sais pas quels étaient ses plans mais je suis tombé sur Tony, en sortant et je suis parti avec lui, au lieu de rentrer seul."_

_-"D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je pense que votre rencontre avec Tony vous a sûrement sauvé la vie" _dit Abby.

_-"Pourquoi ?" _demanda Tony surpris mais fier.

_-"Parce que j'ai trouvé de faibles traces de GHB dans le sang du général"_ dit Abby.

_-"Mordred a dû te droguer pour t'éliminer discrètement et atteindre Sam plus facilement" _dit Daniel, qui était déjà au courant des détails de la folle nuit de Jack.

_-"Dans ce cas, merci Tony !"_ lança Jack.

_-"A ton service Jack !"_ dit Tony, vraiment fier que ses frasques aient rendu service à quelqu'un.

Sam avait gardé le silence, inquiète pour son mari. Il avait été drogué et c'était ce qui avait engendré ce comportement inhabituel. Elle avait été dure avec lui précédemment alors qu'il avait du vouloir lui confier ses soupçons. Elle se sentait mal.

Ensuite, les agents du NCIS posèrent beaucoup de questions au général Hammond à propos du SGC et des Goa'uld. Abby leva la main pour demander comment fonctionnait la porte, elle était plus intéressée par la science que par le reste.

_-"Je vais laisser la parole au colonel Carter, c'est elle l'experte mondiale" _dit fièrement Hammond.

_-"Experte mondiale ?"_ demanda McGee. Hammond hocha la tête.

Sam se leva et commença : _"Les portes des étoiles sont des superconducteurs qui absorbent l'énergie. Lorsque l'anneau intérieur tourne, les chevrons se verrouillent sur les symboles programmés, c'est alors que le vortex se forme, transférant un flux de matière sous forme d'énergie à l'intérieur d'un champ subspatial le long d'un couloir extradimensionnel. Le vortex ne fonctionne que dans une seule direction. La masse instable des particules quantiques qui se forme se stabilise pour prendre l'aspect aqueux de l'horizon des évènements."_

_-"Le couloir, c'est ça qu'on appelle les trous de vers ?" _demanda Abby, qui avait déjà lu des traités de physique quantique.

_-"Oui, les trous de vers, comme nous les appelons, n'est qu'une métaphore. Ces trous ne peuvent se former qu'entre deux portes ouvertes. Imaginez que la galaxie est une pomme, nous creusons notre chemin à travers cette pomme, comme des vers qui la transperceraient au lieu de décrire des cercles à l'extérieur. Le diamètre de la pomme n'est qu'une façon de mieux nous représenter l'espace-temps. Ces trous ne sont pas vraiment des trous, mais plutôt des passages ou des conduits, ou des couloirs."_

_-"Ah je comprends le doctorat en astrophysique !"_ lança Tony.

Sam lui sourit et reprit sa place. Elle tenait toujours son avant-bras douloureux. D'où il était, Jack pouvait voir un bleu arriver jusqu'à son poignet.

Après le long briefing, Hammond libéra tout le monde, il se rendit directement au bureau du directeur Vance.

Gibbs entraina son équipe dehors, emmenant avec lui Daniel et Teal'c, pour laisser Sam et Jack un peu seuls. Tony avait voulu parler à Sam mais son chef le poussa hors de la pièce.

Sam ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec son supérieur et mari. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la drogue. Jack souffla un grand coup et invita Sam à se lever.

_-"Vous allez prendre des mesures, mon général ?"_ demanda timidement Sam.

_-"A quel sujet ?"_ demanda le général.

_-"J'ai désobéi à un ordre direct pendant la prise d'otages..."_

Jack sourit et lui dit :_ "Révises tes priorités mon coeur."_

Sam le dévisagea sans comprendre.

_-"Disons que je passe l'éponge sur l'insubordination, si tu oublies le club de strip-tease..."_

Sam rit et embrassa son mari. Jack la serra dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné qui fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Ils se séparèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

_-"Désolé de vous interrompre mais on a besoin de la salle..." _dit Gibbs.

Sam avait fait un faux mouvement en se retournant, relançant la douleur dans son bras.

_-"Vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire soigner ce bras, colonel !"_ gronda-t-il.

_-"Ce n'est rien, on ne va pas attendre des heures à l'hôpital pour apprendre que c'est une contusion et que ça passera tout seul..."_ gémit Sam.

_-"J'ai une alternative plus rapide si vous voulez"_ dit Gibbs avec un sourire.

Le couple le suivit jusqu'en salle d'autopsie. Ducky se tenait debout devant les casiers où reposaient ses patients.

_-"Ducky, j'ai une patiente pour toi !" _dit Gibbs en entrant.

_-"Je n'ai pas été prévenu mais dépose la sur la table numéro 2 s'il-te-plaît Jethro !"_ dit le médecin, sans se retourner_. "Au fait, depuis quand tu te charges des livraisons ?"_

_-"Depuis que cette patiente est toujours vivante" _dit Gibbs en riant, faisant se tourner son vieil ami.

_-"Oh très chère, excusez-moi !" _dit Ducky en voyant Sam, face à lui, se tenant le bras.

_-"Un médecin légiste ?"_ demanda Jack, surpris.

_-"Mon général, l'anatomocytopathologie et l'expertise médico-légale sont les plus longues et plus compliquées des spécialités médicales. Il n'existe pas de meilleur médecin au monde qu'un légiste"_ déclara Sam.

_-"Je l'adore !" _dit Ducky, sous le charme._ "Asseyez-vous sur la table. Attention, ça va être froid !"_

Mais Jack enleva sa veste pour la poser sur le métal gelé et aida Sam à monter. Ducky approcha son tabouret pour l'ausculter. Elle avait défait sa veste et remonté la manche de sa chemise. Ducky avait fait une radio rapide de l'avant-bras de Sam, grâce à son matériel portable.

_-"Rien de cassé mais je vais vous faire mal chère demoiselle..." _annonça Ducky.

Sam serra les dents et attendit le geste du médecin. Quand il remit son os en place elle hurla de douleur.

_-"Je suis navré très chère mais le cubitus n'était plus à sa place... Je vais vous faire un bandage serré et vous prescrire un anti-douleur..." _dit le médecin en joignant le geste à la parole.

Jack et Gibbs aidèrent Sam à descendre de la table d'autopsie, qui était haute.

_-"Gardez-le immobile pendant 72h au moins. Comme vous êtes droitière, je vous demanderais d'écrire le moins possible pendant une dizaine de jours" _recommanda le médecin. Sam le remercia pour ses soins et quitta la salle d'autopsie, encadrée par Jack et Gibbs.

_-"Comment avez-vous su que Sam était droitière ?"_ demanda Jack à Ducky, avant de passer les portes de la morgue.

_-"Comme l'a dit le colonel, l'expertise médico-légale est une spécialité très longue. De plus, Ducky est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine"_ dit Gibbs en souriant.

Ducky était flatté par les paroles de son ami.

_-"Il y a plein de signes qui ont dû me trahir..."_

_-"Comme ?" _demanda Ducky, curieux de tester la jeune femme.

_-"Comme mon sein droit plus petit que le gauche car le muscle pectoral est plus sollicité. Ou encore le fait que je me sois blessé le bras droit justement. Ou ma manière de monter sur la table et prendre mes appuis..." _

_-"Et le muscle du pouce légèrement plus développé, mais vous êtes douée ma chère !" _s'exclama Ducky.

Hammond, Teal'c et Daniel était rentrés au Pentagone.

En quittant Ducky, Gibbs avait fait visiter les locaux au couple O'Neill et avait fini par son open space.

_-"Alors c'est là que tu bosses Tony ?"_ demanda Sam en découvrant les lieux.

_-"Oui !"_ dit-il fièrement avant de s'inquiéter en voyant le bras de Sam. Elle n'avait pas remis sa veste et on voyait son poignet bandé qui dépassait de sa manche. Il s'était levé et approché d'elle.

_-"Ce n'est rien, votre médecin m'a remis l'os en place, ça va nettement mieux !"_

Ziva leur avait jeté un regard mauvais mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

_-"Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir, Sam ?"_ proposa Tony.

Sam était mal à l'aise et n'osa consulter Jack du regard, de peur que tout le monde comprenne leur relation.

_-"Allez-y colonel, je pense que les dîners avec le comité sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre..."_ dit Jack ironiquement. Sam comprit qu'il lui donnait sa bénédiction pour rejoindre son ami.

_-"Avec plaisir Tony. Passe me chercher à mon hôtel vers 19h"_ dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Gibbs renvoya son équipe à la maison et comme c'était vendredi, il leur souhaita un bon week-end. Il invita ensuite Jack à boire un verre à son bureau. Le général accepta mais demanda à ce qu'on dépose Sam à l'hôtel. Ziva observa Jack s'installer face à Gibbs et quitta le bureau. Sam salua les deux hommes et quitta le bâtiment avec Tony et McGee, qui la raccompagnait.

Gibbs et Jack passèrent un bon moment à parler de leur passion pour la pêche, de leurs opérations secrètes pendant la guerre du Golfe, etc. Jack quitta le bureau de Gibbs tard dans la soirée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Tony avait été ponctuel et Sam l'attendait dans le hall. Elle portait une petite robe du soir noire à pois blancs, évasée à partir des hanches avec une petite ceinture, et des escarpins noirs à hauts talons. Elle avait enfilé une veste noire sur sa robe pour cacher son bandage au bras.

_-"Tu es superbe" _lui dit Tony, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_-"Merci, tu es canon aussi !"_ lui dit-elle, appréciant de le voir dans un costume en lin clair avec une chemise noire.

Il lui annonça qu'il avait réservé dans un restaurant à deux pas de l'hôtel et que si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, ils pourraient y aller à pied.

Comme la soirée était fraîche mais sans plus, cela leur fit même le plus grand bien de s'oxygéner un peu après la journée qu'ils avaient eue. Ils marchèrent un petit quart d'heure, en discutant, dans les rues calmes de Washington.

Arrivé au restaurant, le galant Tony ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Sam avant lui. Le serveur les dirigea vers leur table et tira une chaise pour la jeune femme. Tony s'installa en face d'elle.

_-"Et ton bras, ça va ?"_

_-"Oh oui, j'ai connu pire..." _dit Sam avec un sourire.

_-"Raconte-moi un peu ça alors..." _

Sam lui raconta, à demi-mot quelques blessures, comme son récent et sévère traumatisme crânien ou des situations délicates qu'elle avait rencontré. Tony était muet d'admiration. Elle lui raconta aussi son bref séjour en Antarctique avec Jack, la peur qu'ils avaient eu de mourir de froid et les graves blessures internes de Jack.

_-"Il se passe quoi au juste avec O'Neill ?" _finit-il par demander.

_-"Rien, Tony. Pourquoi ?"_

_-"Je vois les regards que vous échangez, tu parles sans cesse de lui..."_

_-"Tony, je bosse avec lui depuis plus de huit ans... Imagine parler de ton boulot sans parler de Gibbs..." _répondit Sam, pour se justifier.

Tony fit une pause et admit que ça serait bien compliqué en effet. Ils commandèrent et passèrent une excellente soirée à discuter de leur boulot, de leur passé, de leurs connaissances communes, etc. Tony régla l'addition et Sam le remercia, d'un baiser sur la joue.

Ziva avait suivi Tony et Sam depuis leur sortie du restaurant. Tony avait offert son bras droit à Sam et celle-ci s'y était accrochée. Ils marchaient serrés l'un contre l'autre en direction du Sofitel, car le vent s'était levé. Sam semblait rire aux paroles prononcées par Tony. Ziva sentait la jalousie la dévorer. Elle les observait de loin, essayant d'imaginer leur conversation.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et s'avancèrent vers les ascenseurs, Sam avait sorti sa carte magnétique d'accès à la chambre. Ziva les regarda monter seuls tous les deux dans la cabine, de loin. Elle sortit sa plaque d'agent fédéral et demanda à la réception quelle chambre occupait le colonel Samantha Carter. Le réceptionniste lui donna l'information et Ziva prit les escaliers pour se rendre au dernier étage.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte donnant dans le couloir et vérifia qu'elle était seule. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam et crocheta la serrure en silence. Elle pénétra dans le salon et referma la porte aussi doucement que possible. Il y avait une chambre de chaque côté de la pièce et seule celle de gauche était éclairée. Ziva entendait déjà les gémissements de Sam, ainsi que le cliquetis de ses plaques militaires. "Ils ne perdent pas de temps" se dit-elle, en essayant de ne pas imaginer Tony et Sam, nus dans le même lit, se livrant au plaisir de la chair. Ziva inspira et souffla un bon coup, les yeux clos.

Puis, elle se dirigea avec précaution vers la chambre. Les gémissements continuaient et elle voulait en faire abstraction.

_-"Oh oui... C'est bon..."_ laissait échapper Sam, entre deux respirations.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, Ziva avança encore un peu et d'où elle était, elle voyait parfaitement Sam à califourchon sur son amant. Son bras droit serré contre sa poitrine, afin de ne pas s'en servir et le bras gauche, tendu derrière elle, lui servant d'appui. Son partenaire avait les mains sur ses fesses et guidait les mouvements de Sam sur lui.

_-"Hum... Encore..." _continuait Sam, langoureusement, alors que les mains masculines caressaient sa peau blanche, au grand désespoir de Ziva.

Elle observa la scène, incapable de détourner les yeux du spectacle de Sam, faisant l'amour avec Tony. Le couple accéléra la cadence et les gémissements de Sam couvraient ceux de son partenaire, toujours allongé, la tête perdue au milieu des nombreux oreillers.

Alors que Sam jouiaissait bruyamment, Ziva se laissa tomber au sol, anéantie. Le bruit sourd provoqué par sa chute stoppa net le couple. Sam attrapa le drap pour masquer ses seins. Son amant s'était redressé, en passant un bras dans le dos de Sam, pour la retenir de tomber.

_-"Ziva ?"_ s'exclama Jack.

En entendant la voix du général, Ziva releva la tête et rencontra les regards surpris de Sam et Jack.

_-"Je... je suis désolée !"_ dit-elle, en voulant se relever mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

Sam quitta l'étreinte de son mari pour attraper un peignoir, s'en couvrir et rejoindre Ziva. Elle l'aida à se lever, ferma la porte de la chambre et l'installa dans un des canapés du salon.

_-"Ziva... que fais-tu ici ?"_

_-"Sam, je suis désolée ! J'ai cru que tu étais avec Tony"_ dit Ziva, se mettant à pleurer dans les bras de Sam. Celle-ci se cala confortablement dans le canapé et caressa la tête de la jeune femme, qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

Jack, qui s'était habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, sortit de la chambre et resta muet de stupeur face au spectacle. Sam haussa les épaules, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui.

Il appela le service d'étage et passa une commande de sandwiches et de boissons. Il n'avait pas dîné et toutes ces émotions lui avaient ouvert l'appétit.

Il s'installa dans le canapé faisant face à celui où Sam se tenait et attendit le room service. Les pleurs de Ziva s'étaient calmés mais elle se sentait mal. Elle se redressa, essaya ses joues et observa le visage de son amie.

_-"Je t'ai suivie depuis que tu as quitté le restaurant avec Tony"_ finit-elle par avouer.

_-"Tu voulais savoir si j'avais une aventure avec lui ?" _demanda calmement Sam.

_-"Je suis persuadée depuis le début qu'il essaye de me cacher que vous étiez plus que des amis... Mais je me suis trompée..."_

_-"Tu n'es pas la seule..." _dit Sam, un regard pour Jack, qui avait tourné la tête. Comme on sonna à la porte de leur suite, il se leva pour récupérer sa commande. Il proposa un verre à chacune des jeunes femmes puis il se réinstalla dans son canapé, écoutant leur conversation.

_-"Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Tony et j'étais jalouse de toi avant de te connaitre. Tony est un charmeur mais il est plus protecteur envers toi. C'est ce qui m'a fait peur, je crois."_

_-"Tony et moi sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années et nous avons traversé des moments pénibles. On s'est soutenu mutuellement mais nous n'avons toujours été que des amis..."_ expliqua Sam.

Ziva but une gorgée du coca offert par Jack.

_-"Je me sens ridicule d'être arrivée comme ça dans votre chambre..."_

_-"Ziva, tu ne dois parler de ça à personne..." _dit Sam.

_-"Je suis au courant pour votre loi de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi..."_

_-"C'est plus compliqué que ça" _dit Jack, prenant enfin part à la conversation. _"Nous sommes mariés tous les deux mais c'est top secret. Le président nous a autorisé à le faire mais en promettant de rester discrets..."_

_-"Je comprends mieux l'alliance alors... Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?" _demanda Ziva.

_-"Quelques mois..." _répondit Jack.

_-"Ce n'est pas trop dur de garder le secret ?"_

_-"Je dirais qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans... Dans notre routine à la base, on s'en sort bien" _dit Sam en souriant.

_-"Mais j'y pense... Où est passé Tony ?"_

_-"Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma chambre et il est redescendu au sous-sol récupérer sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui" _expliqua Sam.

_-"Ce qui explique ma méprise, je ne voyais que Sam de là où j'étais..."_

_-"Pas la peine de reparler de ça, veux-tu ? Je suis assez mal à l'aise comme ça..."_ dit Sam, rougissant.

Un peu plus tard, Jack laissa les deux jeunes femmes parler une partie de la nuit et se coucha.

Sam proposa à Ziva de dormir dans la chambre inoccupée et elle regagna le lit conjugal discrètement. Jack dormait sur le dos, un bras sous la tête. Sam ôta son peignoir et elle se glissa sous les draps. Elle commença à caresser l'entrejambe de son mari, qui se réveilla en gémissant.

_-"Sam, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_ alors qu'il caressait le crâne de Sam, qui se tenait à genoux entre ses cuisses.

_-"Je termine ce que j'ai commencé..." _dit-elle en lui souriant dans le noir. _"Sauf si tu n'en as pas envie..."_

_-"Comme si je pouvais avoir envie d'autre chose quand tu me réveilles comme ça, au milieu de la nuit !"_

Sam s'allongea à moitié sur son mari et embrassait son torse pendant que sa main gauche s'activait plus bas. Se sentant assez réveillé, Jack proposa à Sam de s'allonger sur le dos et de le laisser faire, comme elle avait toujours le bras droit immobilisé. Elle accepta et laissa son mari se charger de leur plaisir.

_-"Tu sais, monsieur O'Neill... je serais capable de prendre goût à ce genre d'initiatives..." _gémit doucement Sam.

_-"Alors commence à t'habituer, si tu veux..."_ répondit-il en quittant le creux des cuisses de sa femme pour remonter et embrasser son ventre puis sa poitrine.

Il s'enfonça en elle et dû mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les gémissements. Au final, Sam attrapa un oreiller et se couvrit le visage.

Quand ils eurent atteint l'orgasme, presque simultanément, Sam se blottit contre Jack, qui passa un bras autour d'elle. Elle avait posé sa main droite sur le ventre de son mari et ne bougeait que ses doigts pour dessiner des cercles sur la peau chaude.

_-"C'est dingue quand même d'avoir débarqué dans notre chambre comme ça..."_ dit Jack, repensant à l'arrivée de Ziva.

_-"L'amour et la jalousie, tu as vu ce que ça pouvait faire comme dégâts..." _dit Sam.

_-"C'est plus de la jalousie là..."_

_-"Jack, sois honnête avec toi-même un instant... N'aurais-tu pas été tenté de faire pareil ?"_

Jack ne répondit rien, sachant que sa femme avait raison. Sauf que lui se serait jeté sur le lit pour séparer le couple. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin, Jack se leva discrètement pour laisser dormir Sam.

Le salon avait été annulé, ils pouvaient donc profiter du week-end à Washington avant de rentrer lundi dans le Colorado.

Il enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt pour se rendre dans le salon, où il trouva Ziva, habillée, le nez dans la carte du room-service.

_-"Bonjour !" _dit-il, en s'installant à côté d'elle.

_-"Bonjour Jack"_ dit-elle._ "Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour hier."_

_-"N'en parlons plus, c'est oublié. Mais je peux te donner un conseil ?"_

Ziva hocha la tête et attendit.

_-"Tu devrais parler avec Tony. Les gens comme toi et moi ne nous livrons pas facilement. Difficile d'exprimer ses sentiments quand on n'est pas habitué à en ressentir ni à en parler..."_ dit Jack. Ziva le fixait et l'écoutait en silence.

_-"J'ai failli perdre Sam, à de nombreuses reprises... Et pas seulement parce qu'une stupide loi m'empêchait de lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour moi... J'étais trop fier et terrorisé en même temps. Je la prenais pour acquise."_

_-"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"_ demanda finalement Ziva.

_-"Elle a failli épouser un autre homme. Si j'avais été convaincu qu'il aurait fait son bonheur mieux que moi, je l'aurais laissée faire. Mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. J'ai eu peur de la perdre alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait..."_

_-"Mais vous saviez que vous vous aimiez... Je pense que Tony ignore jusqu'à mon existence..."_

_-"Attends, tu n'as pas parlé de ça avec Sam hier soir ?"_

_-"Nous avons parlé de nos carrières, de nos armes préférées, de tout sauf des mecs !"_

Jack soupira en secouant la tête : _"Je croyais que les filles parlaient des mecs le soir devant un pot de crème glacée et un film à l'eau de rose... Et vous ? Vous parlez d'armes à feu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous !"_

Ziva rit en l'entendant pester.

_-"Ni ta femme ni moi ne sommes des filles comme les autres..."_

_-"Oui bah ça, j'avais remarqué ! Vous vous jetez sur des Goa'uld en vous battant à mains nues et c'est le légiste qui recolle les morceaux après ! Vous suivez les carrières de vos pères et vous aimez l'armement militaire !" _rit Jack. _"D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup ta façon de te battre !"_

_-"Le Mossad !" _répondit Ziva.

_-"Bon aller, commandons de quoi déjeuner sinon Sam va se lever et trouver quelque chose à faire le ventre vide !"_

Ils commandèrent pour trois et Sam se leva quand on frappa à la porte de la suite. Le serveur eut l'air surpris de trouver deux femmes avec un seul homme, aussi séduisant soit-il.

Jack lui donna un pourboire et le garçon quitta l'appartement.

_-"Bonjour mon coeur !"_ dit Jack, en se penchant pour embrasser Sam.

_-"Bonjour à vous deux" _dit-elle, en bâillant.

_-"Quel est le programme pour la journée ?" _demanda Jack, en lui servant un café, son regard passant d'une femme à l'autre.

_-"Je ferais du bien shopping, n'est-ce pas Ziva ?"_ dit Sam, le regard lourd de sous-entendu.

_-"Avec plaisir !" _

_-"Ne comptez pas sur moi pour porter vos sacs..." _grogna Jack.

_-"J'ai une mission pour toi..." _dit Sam avec un clin d'oeil.

_-"Tu sais que c'est moi le général ici, je donne les ordres normalement..."_

_-"Tsss, ce genre de mission ne se donne que par une femme, à un homme de confiance !"_

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, commençant à réaliser ce qu'on attendait de lui. Jack devait occuper Tony pour la journée. Sam se prépara et quitta l'hôtel avec Ziva.

Pendant leur séance d'achats, les filles parlèrent de Tony.

_-"Je crois que Jack a essayé de me faire comprendre quelque chose ce matin mais, je pense qu'il comptait sur toi pour me parler..."_

_-"Ce qu'il a dû vouloir te dire c'est que Tony est fou de toi mais il a peur..."_

_-"Peur de quoi ?"_

_-"De tout : que ça marche entre vous ou que ça ne marche pas... Bref, c'est un mec !"_

_-"Je suis comme lui..."_

Sam prit les mains de Ziva dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux : _"Il va falloir prendre sur toi un peu si tu veux pouvoir goûter au bonheur... Tu le mérites, non ?"_

Ziva lui sourit timidement.

_-"Je n'ai jamais été très amie avec les filles mais une amie comme toi à mes côtés me manque !"_ dit Ziva à Sam.

Jack avait appelé Tony pour l'inviter à regarder un tournoi de hockey sur glace à l'hôtel.

Le jeune homme avait accepté avec plaisir, n'ayant aucun projet pour la journée. Il frappa à la porte de la suite de Jack, qui l'accueillit en jean et chemise à manches courtes.

_-"Le civil ça te change !" _dit Tony en lui serrant la main alors que sa tenue était similaire.

Ils s'installèrent devant l'écran plat et décidèrent de commander au room-service pour le déjeuner. Les deux téléspectateurs étaient complètement pris par les tournois quand Sam rentra avec Ziva dans la suite, en fin de journée.

_-"Mon général"_ salua Sam.

Jack lui sourit pendant que Tony se levait pour saluer ses amies.

_-"Alors les filles, vous avez fait les boutiques ?"_

_-"Oui et nous avons été invitées à dîner..."_ dit Sam, avec un grand sourire. C'était faux bien entendu.

_-"Par qui ?"_

_-"Deux mecs qu'on a croisés dans les magasins, très charmants !" _dit Ziva, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Sam, où elle avait passé la nuit. Les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent la porte derrière elles et se préparèrent pour leur "soirée".

Tony s'était installé dans le canapé, près de Jack mais semblait agité. Le plan de Sam avait l'air de marcher.

_-"Et tu ne dis rien toi ?" _demanda Tony à Jack, après réflexion.

_-"Que je dise quoi à propos de quoi ?" _demanda Jack, en buvant une gorgée de bière.

_-"Les filles sortent avec des inconnus ce soir et toi, ça te laisse de marbre ?"_

_-"Tony, elles sont adultes et tout à fait aptes à se défendre. De plus, Sam est ma subordonnée, je n'ai aucun conseil à lui donner sur sa vie privée, tant qu'elle n'interfère pas avec mon travail..."_ dit Jack, comme s'il était convaincu par ses propres paroles.

Les deux nouvelles amies avaient pris leur temps pour se préparer et quand elles quittèrent finalement la chambre de Sam, elles étaient splendides.

Sam avait passé une robe dorée avec de fines bretelles, très décolletée mais la jupe était longue et lui arrivait à mi mollet. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un petit chignon élégant.

Elle avait pris sa veste noire, pour masquer son bandage et son bras, toujours bleu.

Ziva avait passé une robe dos-nu beige, arrivant à mi-cuisse et près du corps. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres. Toutes deux étaient maquillées légèrement tout en restant naturelles.

Sam était près du grand miroir de l'entrée, pour mettre ses bijoux, quand on frappa à la porte. Tony s'était redressé dans le canapé pour surveiller mais il entendit que c'était le blanchissage. Sam ouvrit donc la porte et le jeune homme chargé de lui restituer ses vêtements semblait paralysé par son décolleté.

Jack se leva d'un bond pour récupérer leurs uniformes et refermer la porte.

_-"Jack, après tu vas me faire croire que ça ne te fait rien de les laisser sortir comme ça toutes les deux avec de parfaits inconnus !" _grogna Tony.

Jack fit une grimace, à la fois contre lui-même et à la fois pour appuyer les propos de Tony.

_-"T'as raison, on va les escorter jusqu'au restaurant et voir à quoi ressemblent les mecs !" _dit Jack, en éteignant la télé et prenant sa veste, imité par Tony.

Les deux couples quittèrent la suite et se mirent en route pour le restaurant où Sam avait réservé. Une fois devant la porte Tony tint la porte aux deux femmes mais Jack le poussa à entrer derrière Ziva.

_-"Jack ?" _demanda Tony surpris.

_-"Vas-y avec elle, j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir. Vous venez, Carter ?"_ dit Jack, en proposant son bras à Sam. Celle-ci accepta et dit à Tony : _"Passe une bonne soirée, on se voit demain..."_

Jack et Sam passèrent la soirée dans un autre restaurant, puis ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

De leur côté, Tony et Ziva étaient installés à une table, dans le coin tranquille du restaurant, un peu gênés d'être ensemble. Le serveur vint leur proposer un apéritif et ils acceptèrent.

_-"Je suis désolé Ziva, je ne suis pas aussi élégant que toi. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait un effort."_

_-"Tu es parfait Tony, pas besoin d'en faire trop..."_ dit Ziva en lui souriant. Tony fut flatté du compliment.

_-"Tu as monté ce piège avec Sam ?"_

_-"Oui et Jack nous a aidé."_

_-"Tu sais Ziva, si tu voulais dîner seule avec moi, il suffisait de demander."_

_-"Je te retourne l'invitation mon cher Tony... Sauf que toi tu m'as laissé croire que Sam pouvait être une rivale."_

_-"Tu as raison, j'ai été nul. J'aurais dû te dire dès le départ que Sam n'était qu'une amie mais..."_

_-"Mais tu as tenté ta chance."_

Tony la regardait intensément mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ziva se mit à rougir sous le regard de Tony. Il lui prit la main sur la table.

_-"Je suis flatté que tu te sois mise sur ton 31 pour ce dîner, tu es superbe"_ dit-il.

_-"Merci Tony."_

Ils dinèrent tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres, comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient. Ils passaient toujouts de bons moments tous les deux et ils réalisaient dans ces cas-là combien ils s'entendaient bien, surtout quand Tony était sérieux.

Ziva aimait beaucoup ses blagues, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et elle appréciait beaucoup celui qu'il était en réalité.

Tony passait une agréable soirée et se demandait quelle attitude adopter avec Ziva. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais ce rendez-vous était le premier.

Au moment de l'addition, Tony invita sa partenaire.

_-"Merci Tony, mais on peut partager si tu veux..."_ proposa-t-elle.

_-"Oui bien sûr !"_ dit ironiquement Tony._ "Hors de question de partager la note avec une femme, surtout si elle est aussi jolie que toi ce soir !"_

Ziva rougit du compliment et n'insista pas. Tony pouvait être macho parfois mais elle le trouvait craquant quand il faisait de ce genre de remarque.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et Tony s'arrêta, ne sachant quoi faire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

Ziva attrapa Tony par la main, l'entrainant vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

_-"Tu as réservé une chambre ?" _demanda Tony surpris.

_-"Non, Sam me prête la sienne"_ dit Ziva, espiègle.

Tony ne dit rien et se laissa entrainer par sa compagne vers le dernier étage. Ils entrèrent doucement dans la suite, grâce à la clef de Sam. Tony ne posa aucune question sur l'organisation des deux militaires pour la nuit et suivit Ziva à travers le salon, pour gagner la chambre de droite. Ziva le tenait toujours fermement par la main, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'échapper. Les lumières étaient tamisées et créaient une ambiance romantique. Tony entra derrière Ziva, qui se retourna pour fermer la porte à clef.

Tony se sentait nerveux alors qu'il désirait être avec Ziva depuis longtemps. Elle était dans le même état mais le cachait mieux.

Ziva s'approcha de Tony, les yeux dans les yeux. Il la laissa venir à lui, redoutant et attendant avec impatience le contact de leurs lèvres. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, le fixant toujours. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ziva et la laissa faire le premier pas. Elle ferma les yeux et approcha doucement son visage. Tony pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur la peau et il frémit d'excitation. Finalement, après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Rapidement, tous deux emportés par la passion, leurs langues se mêlèrent et leurs mains partirent à la découverte de l'autre.

Ziva ôta sa robe et Tony put admirer ses sous-vêtements. Tony guida Ziva vers le lit et l'allongea délicatement. Il retira son pantalon et s'installa à moitié sur elle, pour l'embrasser. Il était doux et caressait les cheveux de sa compagne. Elle avait glissé ses doigts dans l'encolure de la chemise de Tony, pour caresser ses épaules et sa nuque.

Rapidement, Ziva commença à gémir et cherchait le contact de la peau de Tony contre la sienne. Elle commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et il l'aida en l'ôtant lui-même. Il se repositionna au-dessus de Ziva et entreprit de dégrafer le soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle, puis lui retira doucement, admirant la vue au passage.

Tony passait sa langue sur les bouts de seins de Ziva et cette dernière s'agrippa encore un peu plus à lui. Elle avait presque planté ses ongles dans son épaule.

Il plia une de ses jambes et la plaça entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Il avait senti son bassin commencer à s'activer et il voulait lui donner le maximum de plaisir.

Après quelques baisers passionnés, Tony avait laissé glisser sa main droite vers le ventre de Ziva, pour se faufiler sous le string en dentelle. Comme elle le laissait faire, il commença à la caresser doucement. La respiration de Ziva se faisait anarchique, tout comme les va et viens de son bassin, qui cherchait les doigts de Tony.

Elle voulut s'écarter un peu pour le caresser également mais Tony lui murmura :_ "Laisse-toi aller... Je m'occupe de tout !"_

Elle remonta donc sa jambe gauche pliée vers ses flancs, laissant à Tony tout le loisir d'explorer son intimité. Elle appréciait son initiative et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Il sentait qu'elle était complément ivre de ses caresses. Elle avait posé son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Tony pour étouffer ses gémissements. Ils avaient entendu Jack et Sam rentrer dans la suite, pour se rendre en silence dans l'autre chambre.

Ziva réclama à Tony d'aller plus vite et il ne se fit pas prier. Il accéléra le rythme de ses caresses et Ziva jouit en silence après quelques minutes, en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant. Tony rit presque de son comportement mais il était fier et heureux de l'avoir satisfaite.

Ils retirèrent leurs derniers sous-vêtements et Tony invita Ziva à s'installer sur lui. Il la laissa le chevaucher, pour prendre le rythme qui lui conviendrait. Elle guida le pénis de Tony en elle et une fois sûre qu'ils se sentaient bien tous les deux, elle commença à bouger, de plus en plus vite. Elle se cambra, en passant ses mains dans ses propres cheveux pendant que Tony caressait sa poitrine rebondie. Elle ne ralentit pas mais prit ensuite appui sur le torse de Tony, avec ses deux mains.

Il grognait de plaisir et se sentait arriver au bord de l'extase.

_-"Ralenti un peu..."_ lui dit-il.

_-"Pourquoi, ça ne va pas ?" _demanda Ziva inquiète.

_-"Au contraire mais si tu continues, je ne vais pas arriver à me retenir longtemps !"_

Ziva ne dit rien et accéléra encore un peu, se sentant prête pour le second orgasme. Tony le comprit et lui sourit, il posa ses mains sur la taille de Ziva pour l'aider.

Au moment opportun, Ziva se cambra à nouveau et bascula sa tête en arrière. Tony avait craint qu'elle ne gémisse fort mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Il lui fit comprendre qu'il était à deux doigts de la rejoindre et elle continua ses mouvements saccadés. Tony fut aussi discret qu'elle dans sa jouissance et elle s'effondra sur son torse. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et le lui caressa. Après quelques instants, Ziva se coucha près de Tony, qui le recouvrit d'un drap.

_-"Je voudrais rester là toute ma vie"_ dit Ziva, en embrassant l'épaule nue de Tony.

_-"Moi aussi mais l'USAF ne va pas nous payer cette chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps !" _dit Tony en riant. Il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et éteignit la lumière de la chambre.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, blottis l'un contre l'autre, heureux.

Jack et Sam étaient rentrés après leur couple d'amis et avaient partagé un moment intime également. Jack avait cependant dû empêcher Sam de faire du bruit car elle était beaucoup moins discrète que Ziva et risquait de réveiller tout l'hôtel. Leur sommeil fut aussi calme et serein que celui de leurs voisins.

Ils se levèrent en milieu de matinée, alors que les agents du NCIS étaient toujours au lit.

_-"Ils ont dû faire des folies de leurs corps ces deux-là..."_ dit Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-"Jack, tu ne te souviens pas comme il nous était impossible de quitter notre chambre le matin, au début..." _dit Sam.

_-"Tu as raison, on devrait d'ailleurs y retourner, ça nous rappellera de bons souvenirs !"_ dit Jack en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

La porte de la seconde chambre s'ouvrit et Tony sortit avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il portait un des peignoirs de l'hôtel.

_-"Salut vous deux !"_ dit-il à Jack et Sam, surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jack décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et lui rendit son salut. Sam lui lança un regard gêné.

_-"Pas de soucis Sam, Ziva m'a expliqué votre situation, je garderais le secret"_ dit Tony, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ziva les rejoignit peu après et ils commandèrent le petit-déjeuner, qui arriva rapidement.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur.

_-"Quel est le programme pour la journée ?" _demanda Tony.

Sam et Ziva tournèrent la tête vers lui, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-"Si on se reposait, tout simplement ?"_ demanda Ziva.

_-"Bonne idée !" _dit Sam.

_-"Dommage, il y a de la formule 1 cet après-midi à la télé..." _dit Jack, déçu.

Sam allait râler mais son téléphone sonna, sauvant Jack, conscient de sa chance.

_-"Carter ?"_ dit-elle.

Jack l'observa froncer les sourcils et se leva pour la rejoindre. Il se planta devant elle, elle leva la tête vers lui et il put y lire la peur.

_-"Sam ?" _demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur et bafouilla quelque chose avant de raccrocher.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le divan.

_-"Sam ? Parle-moi, tu me fais peur !" _dit Jack. Ziva et Tony s'étaient levés pour s'approcher d'elle.

_-"C'était le Pentagone. Mon général, votre téléphone est éteint c'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont contacté. Vous devriez appeler le général Hammond !"_

Ziva et Tony froncèrent les sourcils en entendant Sam s'adresser si formellement à Jack.

Jack se leva et récupéra son téléphone qui s'était éteint, faute de batterie. Il brancha l'appareil sur le secteur et la ralluma.

_-"Georges, un problème ?" _dit Jack, une fois en ligne avec son supérieur.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Sam.

_-"En effet, c'est préoccupant. Je vais faire le point avec Carter pour trouver une équipe et une solution."_

Il salua son interlocuteur et rejoignit Sam sur le divan.

_-"Que fait-on colonel ?"_

_-"Je... je l'ignore. Laissez-moi un instant pour réfléchir, s'il-vous-plaît."_

Jack se leva et servit une tasse de café à sa femme, qui le remercia. Elle prit un moment pour savourer sa boisson. Tony et Ziva les observaient en silence, ne sachant que dire ou faire.

_-"Carter, je ne suis pas connu pour ma patience..."_

_-"Tony, appelle Gibbs et convoque ton équipe ici. Nous avons un grave problème !"_ dit Sam.

Tony quitta le salon pour aller prendre son portable dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ziva.

_-"Salut patron, dis-moi nos amis du SGC ont besoin de notre équipe, tu peux nous rejoindre au Sofitel ? Je m'occupe de prévenir Abby, Ziva et McGee" _dit Tony à Gibbs, ne voulant lui révéler qu'il était déjà avec sa partenaire.

Il appela ensuite ses deux autres collègues en leur donnant l'adresse et le numéro de la suite.

_-"Mon général, vous devriez demander au général Hammond de s'organiser avec le directeur Vance pour obtenir l'aide officielle du NCIS, puisque cette équipe est déjà dans le secret."_

Jack rappela donc Hammond pour faire le point avec lui et il proposa que tout le monde se retrouve à l'hôtel. Tony et Ziva s'habillèrent rapidement. Sam enfila une chemise et une jupe de son uniforme et fut imitée par Jack. Tony et Ziva n'avaient posé aucune question mais voyaient bien que les militaires étaient nerveux et inquiets. Les tenues officielles ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

Une demi-heure après l'appel de Tony, Gibbs se présenta à la porte de la chambre, suivi de près par Abby, McGee et le Dr Mallard, qui avait été prévenu par Vance.

Ce dernier arriva peu après avec le général Hammond.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

_-"Le SGC a été attaqué, nous devons reprendre le contrôle au plus vite mais toutes nos équipes sont à l'intérieur"_ dit Hammond.

_-"Qui nous a attaqués et comment ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Mordred, il était en détention et a réussi à s'échapper et mettre la base en quarantaine. Nous ne connaissons pas le bilan des pertes mais nous n'avons plus de contact depuis ce matin. Toutes nos tentatives pour appeler ou pénétrer dans la base se sont soldées par des échecs !" _

_-"C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de l'aide de Gibbs et son équipe"_ déclara Sam. _"Leurs connaissances tactiques ainsi que celles du général O'Neill pourront nous être précieuses. Je vais avoir besoin également des compétences d'Abby et de Tim."_

Le directeur Vance hocha la tête et donna son accord pour laisser partir son équipe avec l'Air Force. Hammond voulait aussi se joindre à l'équipe, mais en laissa les commandes à Jack. Le président avait mis à leur disposition Air Force 2, son avion de secours pour rejoindre le Colorado au plus vite.

_-"Peut-on avoir une idée de la situation sur place ?" _demanda Gibbs, qui aimait anticiper les actions et se préparer du mieux possible.

Sam avait récupéré son ordinateur et l'installa sur la table du salon. Elle démarra un programme et Jack ouvrit de grands yeux quand il découvrit qu'elle avait accès à distance au SGC.

_-"Carter, vous m'expliquez ?" _demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

_-"J'ai créé un programme codé, après notre attaque alien en provenance de P57-2X9. J'ai accès à l'intégralité du système informatique de la base, de n'importe où sur Terre."_

_-"Et si on vous vole votre ordinateur ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Personne ne peut lancer ce programme sans mes codes d'accès chiffrés et en cas d'erreur, l'ordinateur s'autodétruit..."_

Tony siffla l'air de "Mission : Impossible" entre ses dents. Ziva sourit mais ne dit rien. Gibbs mit une tape derrière son crâne pour le calmer.

_-"Pardon, patron !"_

Sam pianota sur son PC et trouva une salle où étaient retenus des militaires. Elle commença à paniquer quand elle ne trouva ni Teal'c ni Daniel. Jack avait compris qu'elle les cherchait et tenta de la rassurer : _"Ils ont dû se cacher et doivent tenter quelque chose !"_

_-"Colonel, si vous me donnez un accès, je peux chercher en même temps que vous"_ proposa McGee. Sam brancha le PC du jeune agent en réseau avec le sien et lui donna des codes temporaires. Après de minutieuses recherches, Sam trouva Teal'c et Daniel cachés dans un entrepôt.

_-"Je les vois. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien" _s'exclama Sam, rejointe par Jack.

_-"Montrez-moi ça, madame"_ demanda Ducky à Sam. Il regarda rapidement les images et confirma que ses amis avaient l'air sains et saufs.

Il passa ensuite aux otages et remarqua des hommes couchés dans un coin de la pièce.

_-"Ceux-ci en revanche ont l'air d'avoir été moins chanceux..." _déclara-t-il en secouant la tête.

_-"Nous devons faire vite pour libérer tout le monde, avant que nous n'ayons à déplorer trop de pertes humaines" _dit Sam.

_-"Carter, cette base est ultra sécurisée, comment comptez-vous nous faire entrer ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"J'y réfléchis encore mais je pense avoir une idée..."_

_-"Laquelle ?"_ demandèrent plusieurs personnes en même temps. Sam leva la tête de son écran pour regarder autour d'elle.

_-"Comme lors de l'invasion, je vais by-passer les protocoles de sécurité, les caméras et..." _dit Sam, avec engouement.

_-"Colonel ! Comment allez-vous faire ça ? Nous avons renforcé la sécurité justement après cet incident !" _s'écria Jack.

_-"Mon général, vous oubliez qui a mis en place ces systèmes !"_ dit Sam.

_-"Notre expert en informatique et sécurité !" _dit Jack, en souriant.

_-"Qui est-ce ?"_ demanda McGee, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la base et sur ses membres.

_-"Moi !"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Haha ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Mc... Gyver ?" _demanda Tony à son collègue.

_-"Tony !" _gronda Gibbs, face à l'attitude enfantine de son agent.

Jack voulait aussi savoir combien de Jaffas avaient rejoint Mordred, ou éventuellement combien d'hommes à lui le servaient. Sam et McGee lui firent un compte-rendu aussi détaillé que possible, en fonction des informations disponibles.

Ensuite, Sam expliqua rapidement à McGee comment elle avait renforcé les défenses de la base. Elle invita Abby à les rejoindre, car elle aurait besoin de toutes les mains disponibles.

Le directeur Vance quitta l'hôtel pour se rendre au NCIS et faire le point avec ses supérieurs au MTAC. Les généraux, Gibbs, Ziva et Tony s'étaient réunis pour mettre au point une offensive, une fois qu'ils seraient infiltrés au SGC.

_-"Sam ? Avez-vous accès à votre malle ?" _demanda Gibbs.

_-"Elle est restée au pavillon des expositions..."_ dit Sam.

_-"On peut la récupérer, je fais partie du comité d'organisation"_ dit Hammond.

_-"Et je peux m'arranger avec la police de DC pour entrer" _ajouta Gibbs.

_-"Très bien Georges, allez avec Gibbs et Tony pour récupérer la malle du colonel. Passez prendre Davis aussi. Je reste ici et je coordonne le déroulement des opérations" _dit Jack.

Hammond obéit aux directives de Jack et partit avec les deux hommes.

_-"Carter, où en est-on ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"J'ai accès à toutes les caméras de la base, ainsi qu'aux ordinateurs. Je ne fais rien pour le moment car nous sommes trop loin mais je garde un oeil sur eux. Il me reste le problème de la sécurité à partir du niveau 23"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Je pense que ça peut se régler dans l'avion, si on s'y met tous les trois" _dit Abby.

_-"Très bien, Carter préparez vos affaires, on part dans trente minutes"_ ordonna Jack.

Il appela ensuite Hammond pour lui donner rendez-vous à la base aérienne. Sam fit ses bagages avec l'aide de Ziva. Elle en profita pour ranger certaines affaires de Jack dans son sac. Ziva l'avait observé faire en souriant.

_-"Jack est tête en l'air parfois, je m'occupe des détails pour qu'il ne s'occupe que de l'essentiel"_ se justifia Sam.

_-"Je suis sûre que je serais obligée de faire pareil avec Tony"_ dit Ziva en riant.

_-"Excuse-moi je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander comment s'était passé votre rendez-vous... Bien que j'ai une petite idée !"_

_-"Sam, ne t'excuse pas, l'attaque de la base est prioritaire, on parlera de ça quand on aura libéré tes amis"_ dit Ziva, en frottant le bras gauche de Sam. Elles quittèrent la chambre de Sam et Ziva porta son sac. Sam grimaçait depuis un moment car son bras droit la faisait encore souffrir. Ducky l'avait vu faire de loin et fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et demanda des nouvelles à la jeune femme.

_-"Oh oui ça va, je vous remercie" _menti Sam.

_-"Vous avez retiré le bandage pour vous doucher j'imagine ?"_

_-"Oui j'ai été obligée et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le refaire"_ avoua Sam.

_-"Donnez-moi ça, je vais le refaire, avant que votre os ne veille encore aller se balader sans vous."_

Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais Ziva avait été plus rapide et elle donna à Ducky le bandage de Sam. Ils s'installèrent au salon, sous l'oeil inquiet de Jack.

_-"Un problème Carter ?" _demanda-t-il.

_-"Mon bras me fait souffrir mais le docteur Mallard s'occupe de moi"_ répondit Sam, avec un chaleureux sourire pour le médecin.

_-"Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire quand je vous ai demandé de préparer vos affaires pour le départ ? Je m'en serais occupé !" _dit Jack, mécontent.

_-"Je n'avais pas à discuter votre ordre, monsieur" _répondit Sam, penaude.

Jack soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, en quittant la pièce pour s'occuper de ses propres bagages.

_-"Il va se calmer"_ dit doucement Ducky à sa patiente. _"Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous."_

_-"Il ne devrait pas, je ne suis pas en sucre..."_

_-"Certes non, mais il vous aime. Ce qui fait de vous la chose la plus précieuse sur cette planète à ses yeux" _murmura Ducky.

_-"Comment savez-vous ça ?"_ demanda Sam, très surprise de la perspicacité du vieil homme.

_-"Je fais parler les morts, on peut dire que je suis observateur" _dit Ducky en riant.

Sam sourit et le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue après ses soins.

Jack reçut un coup de téléphone qui fit monter sa mauvaise humeur d'un cran.

_-"Merde !"_ dit-il, en donnant un coup sur le mur près de lui.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Sam s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir être douce dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il avait posé ses deux mains sur son visage.

_-"Mon général ?" _demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Jack.

_-"Le pilote d'Air Force 2 est malade... Je ne sais pas comment nous allons tous rentrer dans le Colorado" _dit Jack.

_-"Mais vous êtes dans l'Air Force tous les deux, vous ne pouvez pas piloter cet avion vous-même ?"_ demanda McGee.

Jack se trouva bête et rappela l'officier à qui il venait de parler, pour demander l'autorisation de prendre l'avion.

_-"Non mais vous plaisantez ?"_ s'écria Jack._ "Nous aurons à notre bord quatre officiers de l'Air Force, dont deux généraux ! Vous ne nous croyez pas capables de piloter un Boeing 747 ?"_

Jack avait dû obtenir gain de cause car il reçut l'autorisation de vol pour Colorado Springs.

_-"Pas Denver, mon général ?"_ s'étonna Sam.

_-"Nous ne disposons pas d'assez de temps."_

A l'heure convenue, ils quittèrent l'hôtel et se rendirent à la base d'Andrews, retrouvant ainsi le reste de l'équipe improvisée. Le major Davis salua tout le monde et Sam prit de ses nouvelles. Il se portait bien et remercia Sam. Jack reprit la tête des opérations.

_-"Je vais piloter l'appareil jusqu'à Colorado Springs, Carter sera ma copilote et Davis le mécanicien. Je demanderais aux autres de rester sage pendant le vol et de travailler sur l'opération que nous allons mener. Aller, en route !"_

Ils chargèrent leur bagages et la malle de Sam avec eux, dans la cabine.

Jack, Sam et Davis se mirent au travail, en faisant les vérifications d'usage avant le départ. Jack demanda à tout le monde de s'attacher puis attendit le feu vert de la tour de contrôle. Une fois autorisé à partir, Jack se laissa emmener sur la piste et mit l'avion en position, attendant son tour de décollage.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

_-"Sam ?" _appela Tony à l'entrée du cockpit.

_-"Oui Tony ?" _dit Sam, en se levant de son siège de copilote, remplacée par Davis.

_-"McGee surveille les déplacements de Mordred dans votre base et demande ce qui se trouve au niveau -28..."_

Sam bondit hors de la cabine pour courir vers l'agent.

_-"Tim, pourquoi cette question ?" _demanda Sam, hors d'haleine.

_-"Parce que Mordred est dans un ascenseur et a appuyé sur le dernier bouton. Il semble que l'ascenseur soit long et que ça énerve notre ami..."_

_-"Merde" _dit Sam, entre ses dents. Jack l'avait suivie et fut surpris d'entendre un juron sortir de la bouche de sa femme.

Sam prit place autour de la table de conférence et pianota sur son ordinateur, que McGee avait démarré pour elle, juste après le décollage.

_-"Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" _demanda Jack, un peu anxieux de savoir Mordred proche de la porte des étoiles.

_-"Je bloque notre DHD. La porte sera inutilisable. Il ne pourra ni s'enfuir ni saboter la base !"_

_-"C'est la porte des étoiles qui se trouve si bas sous terre ?" _demanda Gibbs.

_-"Oui, elle est dans le silo de lancement et vu ce qui passe régulièrement par là, en règle générale, ça nous laisse le temps de trouver des solutions. Au pire, on peut tout faire sauter" _déclara Jack.

_-"A distance aussi ?"_

Jack répondit que non pendant que Sam affirmait que oui. Le général regarda son épouse avec un air surpris.

_-"Bah quoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai créé un accès à tous les systèmes informatiques de la base sans inclure l'auto-destruction ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"On reparlera de tout ça au calme, dans mon bureau dès que je pourrais y entrer à nouveau !" _gronda Jack. Il était furieux de l'inconscience de Sam. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette femme brillante puisse un jour le décevoir en faisant une erreur de ce genre.

Sam baissa la tête et répondit, en bon soldat : _"Oui mon général."_

Jack tourna les talons pour rejoindre Davis et surveiller son vol. Le voyage devait durer environ quatre heures et Sam espérait que son mari se calme.

_-"Moi je suis sûr que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait"_ déclara Tony, en passant un bras amical dans le dos de Sam.

_-"Tony, tu n'as pas été dans l'armée. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça implique ce genre de geste. Si ça venait à se savoir, le colonel pourrait être capturée et torturée pour livrer ses secrets_" déclara Gibbs.

_-"Je préfère mourir plutôt que de divulguer quoi que ce soit concernant la porte ou encore notre planète !" _s'écria Sam.

_-"De toute façon, c'est déjà plus ou moins les risques que nos équipes prennent à chaque passage de la porte" _dit Hammond, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

Sam se tourna vers lui et l'observa.

_-"Je ne cautionne pas pour autant. Je me mets à la place du général O'Neill. Il apprend en même temps que tout le monde que vous avez accès à l'intégralité de la base depuis n'importe où sur Terre, alors qu'il pensait que tout ce qui se passait à Cheyenne Mountain était protégé sous des tonnes de terre..." _expliqua Hammond.

_-"Mais si je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est justement pour lui éviter la torture !"_

_-"Je pensais que vous le connaissiez mieux Sam..." _dit Hammond, en soupirant.

Sam comprit ce que sous-entendait le général.

_-"Moi j'appelle ça le complexe de Loïs Lane !"_ dit Tony. Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux.

_-"Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! La femme qui cherche à protéger l'homme qu'elle aime alors que c'est lui qui devrait veiller sur elle... Vous n'avez jamais vu les films avec Christopher Reeves ?"_

Ziva envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tony car tout le monde était maintenant au courant de la relation secrète de Jack et Sam.

_-"Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras Tony !" _dit-elle, furieuse après son amant.

_-"Oh ça va, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'aviez pas tous compris ?!" _dit Tony, pour essayer de noyer le poisson.

Gibbs lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

_-"Bon, j'avoue, je la mérite celle-là !"_

Sam reprit le cours de son sabotage, en essayant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur. La douleur dans son bras la reprit mais elle serra les dents. Elle réussit à désactiver les ordinateurs contrôlant la porte des étoiles, rendant toute l'installation inutilisable, sans avoir l'air d'avoir été piraté. Tout le reste fonctionnerait comme d'habitude. Sam observa Mordred arriver en salle de contrôle et n'arriver à rien. Elle sourit.

Sam était restée dans la salle de réunion avec le reste des passagers mais Jack l'appela. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil. Un trou d'air la fit basculer dans le couloir qu'elle traversait et elle tomba à nouveau sur son bras blessé. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son mari.

_-"On traverse des turbulences, j'ai besoin de toi !" _cria presque Jack, dans la radio.

Elle se sangla dans son siège et, par la radio de bord, elle demanda à tous les passagers de s'asseoir et de s'attacher.

_-"Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"D'après ce que je vois sur les écrans, non ça devrait aller, une fois le gros de l'orage passé."_

Sam ne répondit rien et Jack tourna la tête vers elle.

_-"Je n'en veux pas à ma femme mais à mon bras droit alors pense à autre chose..."_

_-"Jack, ce qui est compliqué c'est que je suis les deux en même temps. Tu es fâché contre moi pour une erreur que j'ai faite, tu ne peux pas compartimenter à ce point-là !"_

_-"Si je peux le faire, je n'ai pas dit que c'était simple mais j'essaie. Tu devrais en faire autant."_

_-"Je n'y arrive pas. Je me disais que les choses seraient exactement les mêmes, que nous soyons ensemble ou pas, mais je me rends compte que j'étais dans l'erreur..."_

_-"Tu regrettes ?"_

_-"Absolument pas mais je vois les choses différemment aujourd'hui."_

_-"Sam, c'est normal qu'on ne partage plus la même relation professionnelle. Si ça devient vraiment trop pour toi, dis-le-moi et on trouvera une solution. Je peux toujours partir à la retraite ou te mettre à la tête des recherches scientifiques. Je pensais que tu voulais rester en poste pour être près de moi."_

_-"Et c'est ce que je veux mais tu vois bien qu'on a du mal à concilier les deux si nous ne sommes pas à la base."_

_-"C'était exceptionnel là. J'avoue que j'ai mal réagi avec Tony mais j'ai compris."_

Davis toussota pour leur rappeler sa présence.

_-"Vous n'avez rien entendu, major !" _dit Jack.

Davis ne répondit rien mais sourit discrètement. Comme Jack et Sam lui tournaient le dos, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Ils étaient trop occupés par les turbulences et leur conversation pour se soucier de lui.

Après un quart d'heure de secousses, l'avion avait traversé l'orage sans problème et Jack put reprendre sa route normalement.

La tour de contrôle de Detroit les contacta peu après, pour leur demander de monter un plus au nord que la route initialement tracée par Jack, avec l'accord de Washington.

En effet, les conditions météo allaient se dégrader au-dessus des grands lacs et Jack était invité à survoler les plaines du Canada, pour plus de sûreté. Cela allait rallonger un peu leur temps de vol mais Jack accepta. Il ne voulait risquer la vie de personne à bord de son avion, alors qu'ils partaient tous en mission de sauvetage.

Sam annonça aux passagers que le vol était rerouté et Jack reçut l'accord de Toronto pour le nouveau plan de vol.

_-"Bon vol, Air Force Two" _dit le contrôleur aérien canadien.

Jack le remercia et se concentra sur son pilotage. Puisque les conditions météo étaient catastrophiques, il surveillait le vol de près, malgré le pilote automatique. Il demandait régulièrement à Davis différents relevés, pour s'assurer de ne pas rencontrer d'avaries techniques en vol.

En tournant la tête vers Sam, il la vit grimacer en frottant doucement son avant-bras.

-"Un problème ?" demanda-t-il.

-"Je me suis cognée tout à l'heure et ça me fait mal."

-"Demande au médecin de regarder ça" proposa Jack.

-"Non, je reste là, pour t'aider en cas de besoin."

Jack soupira et se tourna vers Davis. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler que déjà l'homme quittait le cockpit pour aller chercher le médecin. Ducky arriva peu après.

-"Je n'ai pas de quoi faire un plâtre, sinon je l'aurais fait. La contusion s'est étendue et je doute que vous puissiez tirer sur le manche !" s'exclama Ducky en voyant le bras de Sam.

-"Je m'en charge, au pire Davis la remplacera pour ça. Pour le plâtre, on doit avoir ça au SGC" dit Jack.

Le vol se passa calmement et Jack envoya Sam s'allonger un peu. Elle somnola dans un fauteuil , surveillée de près par Ziva. Elle avait aidé Ducky à faire un nouveau bandage avec le matériel médical de bord.

Une heure avant l'arrivée à Colorado Springs, Jack demanda à Davis d'aller Sam pour commencer à préparer la descente. Sam se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée mais aida Jack du mieux qu'elle put. Jack se posa en douceur sur la piste et des voitures militaires attendaient le groupe pour les transporter au SGC.

La base la plus proche avait été informée de l'arrivée du général O'Neill suite à un problème à Cheyenne Mountain et le Pentagone avait fait mettre à sa disposition une équipe des forces spéciales.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

Peu avant l'atterrissage, tout le monde s'était changé. Davis avait apporté des tenues camouflage pour tout le monde et Hammond s'était chargé de la distribution. Il avait donné des zat, des pistolets semi-automatiques, des cartouches, des torches, des radios et des gilets par balle à toute l'équipe, sauf à Abby et Ducky qui ne reçurent pas d'armes.

_-"On peut garder tout ça après ou pas ?" _avait demandé Tony

_-"Pas les armes, mais le reste oui"_ avait répondu Hammond.

_-"A quoi ça va te servir Tony ? Tu comptes venir travailler en treillis ?" _avait interrogé Gibbs.

Tony avait haussé les épaules et Ziva avait sourit. Gibbs avait remarqué que Ziva était plus calme que les jours précédents. Elle regardait plus souvent Tony, avec un air bienveillant. Le jeune homme de son côté semblait plus détendu, presque serein alors qu'ils partaient en mission commando pour sauver une base militaire top secrète. Gibbs n'aurait jamais pensé voir son équipe si calme avant de ce genre d'intervention. Il secoua doucement la tête en se disant que c'était peut-être lui qui devenait trop vieux.

Une fois devant la sortie secrète de la base, Jack prit la parole : _"Vous savez tous comment marchent ces armes, donc je passerais là-dessus. Soyez vigilants et écoutez bien les ordres de vos chefs d'équipes."_

Jack et Sam avaient travaillé sur une stratégie, au début du vol et avaient formé trois groupes. Le premier SGM1 était composé de Jack, Tony et Davis, le second SGM2 de Sam, Gibbs, Abby et Ducky et pour finir SGM3 de Hammond, McGee et Ziva.

Chaque groupe avait une mission : Jack passait devant en éclaireur. Il devait abattre le maximum d'ennemis pour laisser le champ libre à Sam et son équipe. Il devait également libérer les otages, en priorité Teal'c et Daniel, puis laisser SGM2 tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la base ainsi que de l'auto-destruction. Hammond fermait la marche pour assurer les arrières des deux premiers groupes. Les forces spéciales devaient garder la sortie, pour empêcher Mordred ou ses hommes de s'enfuir.

Jack ouvrit la trappe et descendit, suivi de Tony et Davis. Sam devait attendre quinze minutes avant de descendre, sauf contre-ordre de Jack. Elle patienta très nerveusement pendant un quart d'heure avant de suivre la voie tracée par son mari. Hammond devait également patienter avant d'entrer.

Jack avait atteint le niveau le plus bas desservi par l'escalier de secours et ouvrit la trappe donnant sur le couloir. Celui-ci était plongé dans le noir et Jack écouta attentivement avant de sortir. Il n'entendit rien et fit signe à ses équipiers de rester cachés. Il referma doucement la trappe et alluma sa torche. Il balaya le sol avec sa lumière et ne vit pas de menace imminente, il ouvrit ensuite à Tony et Davis.

Les trois hommes suivaient le halo lumineux de la lampe de Jack, aussi discrètement que possible. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance et Jack n'aimait pas ce calme, qui annonçait la tempête. Ils trouvèrent les escaliers et descendirent au niveau inférieur. Là, Jack trouva des hommes du SGC qui patrouillaient pour Mordred. Il fit signe à Tony et Davis de les garder à l'oeil et il remonta au niveau supérieur pour prévenir les autres équipes de ne pas tuer les gardes, puisqu'ils étaient humains et probablement sous l'influence du Goa'uld.

_-"S'il utilise les mêmes techniques que Seth, un coup de zat devrait les réveiller" _dit Sam dans sa radio, soulagée d'entendre son mari.

_-"Je ne sais pas, mais je vais tester, je te dis ça. Fais attention à toi..." _dit Jack, conscient que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre mais s'en fichant complètement. Sam lui avait raconté la gaffe de Tony et Jack se sentait presque soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire semblant devant les autres. Il retrouva son équipe et ils neutralisèrent les quelques gardes présents dans leur périmètre.

_-"Enfermons-les dans la salle, juste là" _dit Jack.

Les trois hommes déplacèrent les gardes inconscients et firent un dernier tour du niveau afin de s'assurer que personne n'était en embuscade.

_-"Sam, c'est bon pour mon niveau, tu peux avancer" _dit Jack.

_-"Reçu cinq sur cinq"_ répondit Sam.

_-"A quel niveau étaient Teal'c et Daniel la dernière fois que tu les as vus ?"_

_-"A mon labo."_

_-"OK, je passe devant pour les retrouver. Je descends au -16, pour aller jeter un oeil en salle de surveillance. Tu pourras désactiver ton truc pour que je puisse voir en temps réel ?"_

_-"Oui, je couperais les images qui tournent en boucle" _corrigea Sam en souriant. Abby prépara l'ordinateur, une fois arrêtée au niveau -14.

SGM-1 neutralisa les gardes qui étaient en salle de surveillance. Sam coupa son enregistrement et laissa Jack étudier les différentes salles pour trouver Daniel et Teal'c.

_-"Je les vois, ils sont au -23, enfermés dans un entrepôt !" _dit Abby, en observant les images sur l'ordinateur de Sam en même temps.

_-"OK, j'y vais."_

_-"Vas-y vite, je pense qu'on les a enfermé dans une chambre froide. J'ignore depuis combien de temps ils sont là mais ils ont l'air d'être frigorifiés !" _dit Sam.

Jack lui demanda de remettre ses images en route, au cas où un garde ennemi ne passe par là et ne découvre leurs positions. SGM-1 reprit sa route.

Jack descendit aussi vite que possible vers le niveau où étaient retenus ses amis. Il passa par l'infirmerie au niveau -21 pour prendre des couvertures pour les réchauffer.

Sam s'arrêta à son labo, au -19, avec son équipe.

_-"Restez ici tous les deux" _dit-elle à Abby et Ducky._ "Je vais vous montrer comment verrouiller la porte, vous ne risquez rien tant que vous serez à l'intérieur."_

Abby hocha la tête et s'installa au bureau de Sam, pour essayer de prendre le contrôle de l'armurerie du niveau de la porte des étoiles, ainsi que du générateur électrique.

En effet, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps pendant le vol de s'occuper de ces parties-là. Sam avait établi des priorités et avait été court-circuitée par quelqu'un au sein du SGC. Elle avait donc décidé de bloquer les caméras et l'accès à la porte. Elle savait qu'une fois dans son laboratoire, elle pourrait plus facilement tout contrôler. Abby et Ducky s'enfermèrent, Sam et Gibbs partirent en direction du niveau le plus bas, pour atteindre la salle d'auto-destruction.

Jack avait atteint le niveau qui l'intéressait et réussit à libérer ses amis. Teal'c attrapa Daniel, en passant son bras autour de la taille de l'archéologue. Il dut le soutenir pour quitter la chambre froide car le jeune homme était inconscient.

_-"Daniel !" _dit Jack, en secouant doucement son ami, que Teal'c avait déposé au sol. Davis avait posé une couverture sur le jaffa alors que Tony avait couvert Daniel.

Les portes de l'entrepôt se fermèrent sur le petit groupe. Jack entendit le rire de Mordred résonner dans les haut-parleurs de la base.

Jack attrapa sa radio et prévint Sam du piège dans lequel il était tombé avec son équipe.

_-"Je viens te chercher !" _dit Sam.

_-"Non, Georges va venir. Occupe-toi de l'auto-destruction."_

_-"Jack..." _implora Sam.

_-"Tout va bien se passer pour nous, ne t'inquiètes pas !"_

La jeune femme passa en mode soldat aussitôt et Gibbs put noter le changement dans son attitude.

_-"Sam, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un piège aussi ?"_ demanda Gibbs.

_-"Si bien sûr mais nous n'avons pas le choix."_

Leur instinct leur criait que c'était un piège mais ils devaient tenter de reprendre le contrôle du SGC ou le détruire. Elle avança, son zat en avant et prêt à faire feu. Gibbs et Sam avançaient prudemment, l'un derrière l'autre et en silence. Sam fit une pause à une intersection, pour surveiller de plus près les allées et venues.

_-"Quel serait le pire scénario selon vous ?" _demanda Gibbs.

_-"Que Mordred puisse quitter la Terre par la porte et revenir avec des vaisseaux pour nous assiéger ! Donc il ne doit pas nous échapper, l'avenir de la planète dépend de cette opération."_

Sam continua d'avancer dans les couloirs sombres. Elle avait demandé à Abby de couper le courant dès que possible pour passer sur générateur de secours et ainsi réduire la luminosité et mettre les ascenseurs hors-service. Les ennemis devraient passer devant elle pour s'enfuir et elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Elle fut surprise de croiser des jaffas et elle tira sans sommation, l'air décidé. Gibbs reconnut la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de l'officier, c'était la détermination. Il était content d'être de son côté.

Le courant se coupa et Jack appela Abby grâce à la radio.

_-"Oui c'est moi qui ai fait ça, sur les recommandations de Sam"_ répondit Abby à Jack.

_-"D'accord et tu peux déverrouiller notre niveau ? Nous sommes enfermés dans un entrepôt sécurisé."_

_-"Non, je n'y arrive pas. Celui qui vous a enfermé s'est assuré que je ne puisse pas vous libérer à distance !" _râla Abby, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, humain ou machine.

_-"Jack, je ne suis plus très loin" _dit Hammond.

Après quinze minutes de silence radio, Hammond arriva et réussit à faire sortir l'équipe. Ziva se jeta dans les bras de Tony, soulagée de le retrouver sain et sauf.

_-"Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais la mission est loin d'être terminée et on est assez mal barrés..." _dit Jack.

Teal'c porta Daniel et monta le mettre en sécurité auprès de Ducky. Il redescendit rapidement rejoindre SGM1 et 3, partis à la recherche de Sam et Gibbs. Le duo ne répondait plus à la radio et Jack ignorait où se trouvait son épouse.

Jack commençait à s'inquiéter de ne croiser personne et redoutait de tomber nez à nez avec toutes les forces de Mordred réunies.

_-"Jack, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle est avec Gibbs, il va veiller sur elle comme si c'était un membre de son équipe !" _dit Ziva.

_-"Je ne doute ni de Gibbs, ni de Sam. Je suis inquiet parce que j'avais sous-estimé le serpent !"_

Teal'c posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Jack pour lui signifier son soutien moral dans cette épreuve. Jack lui sourit mais resta très concentré car il entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir de droite. Il donna des positions silencieuses à tout le monde et se mit en embuscade. La voix de Mordred se fit en entendre dans toute la base : _"O'Neill, rendez-vous ou je tue cette charmante Carter !"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Sam entendit la même chose que Jack, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle d'auto-destruction seule avec Gibbs.

_-"Si jamais il me capture, obéissez à mes ordres, même si ça vous parait étrange !"_

_-"Pardon ?"_ demanda Gibbs, surpris.

_-"Je ne veux pas devenir une hôtesse ! J'ai déjà vécu ça et je refuse que ça arrive à nouveau ! Tirez-moi dessus si je vous l'ordonne, ne réfléchissez pas !" _ordonna Sam.

Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle que Gibbs jura de l'écouter.

_-"Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que Jack dise, n'hésitez pas un seul instant !"_ répéta Sam à son partenaire. Il sembla surpris par sa demande mais promis de faire selon ses volontés.

Un jaffa entra dans la pièce et Sam fut surprise, elle voulut lui tirer dessus avec son zat mais il esquiva et la captura. Il la tenait fermement par la gorge. Il la tourna pour qu'elle se trouve dos à lui et se servit d'elle comme d'un bouclier pour que Gibbs ne puisse rien faire.

Le jaffa sorti à reculons de la salle et Gibbs le mit en joue avec son semi-automatique, tout en lui emboitant le pas.

Le jaffa entraina Sam et par conséquent Gibbs en salle d'embarquement. Il déposa Sam devant Mordred qui saisit la jeune femme de la même manière que son jaffa et attendit Jack, au pied de la porte. Le petit groupe mené par Jack se présenta à l'entrée de la salle et rejoignit Gibbs, qui avait toujours son arme en main.

_-"Que veux-tu Mordred ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Passer la porte et quitter cette planète !" _répondit le Goa'uld.

_-"Tu sais que c'est impossible. Je suis le garant de la sécurité de cette planète et je ne peux pas te laisser partir !" _dit Jack, aussi calmement que possible.

Voir sa femme aux mains de Mordred le révulsait, mais il essayait de conserver son calme. Sam semblait paniquée et elle pleurait en regardant Jack. Celui-ci évitait son regard pour ne pas céder.

_-"Alors c'est fini O'Neill, fais-lui tes adieux parce que si je ne peux pas partir, elle va mourir !"_

_-"Gibbs, vous m'avez fait une promesse, c'est le moment de la respecter !" _dit Sam, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Gibbs. Jack se tourna vers l'homme pour le dévisager et il comprit ce que Sam lui avait demandé.

_-"Sam, Gibbs ! Non ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre solution !"_ implora Jack, captant l'attention de Sam. Elle lui sourit tristement.

_-"Mon amour, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je dois aller rejoindre Jolinar et Selmak... " _dit Sam.

_-"Trêves de bavardages !" _gronda Mordred, en resserrant son emprise sur la gorge de Sam.

Gibbs avait retiré le cran de sûreté de son arme. Il visa Sam et quand elle fut à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, il lui tira une belle en pleine tête. Elle s'effondra et Mordred la lâcha, surpris par l'impact. Le tir de Gibbs était d'une précision redoutable et Jack courru vers le Goa'uld. Des jaffas voulurent se mettre en travers de son chemin mais la rage le rendait aussi fort que Teal'c. Tout le monde se jeta dans la mêlée.

Ziva avait lu quelques rapports de mission dans l'avion et elle sortit son couteau de secours, toujours accroché à sa cheville. Elle visa Mordred et son couteau se planta dans sa main, coupant le champ de force qu'il avait activé après que Sam soit abattue par Gibbs.

Tony avait été surpris par le tir de Gibbs et les images de la mort de Kate, son ancienne équipière, passèrent rapidement dans sa tête. Mais il repéra un jaffa qui voulut attaquer Ziva, il fut plus rapide et l'envoya au tapis, l'empêchant de s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Il tira trois fois avec un zat pour se débarrasser du corps. Ziva se blotti dans les bras de son compagnon et ils s'embrassèrent, heureux d'être vivants.

Jack put se jeter sur Mordred et se mit à le frapper. Il voyait du coin de l'oeil le corps sans vie de sa femme et il laissa la rage l'envahir. Il frappait et frappait sans cesse le visage déjà tuméfié du Goa'uld. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le jeta plus haut sur la passerelle, puis il le roua de coups de pied. Il ne sentait ni sa force, ni la douleur de ses mains en sang. Il se mit à genoux sur la cage thoracique de Mordred, pour finir de le passer à tabac. Jack était méconnaissable, tant son visage était tordu par la douleur.

_-"Tu fais moins le malin quand tu n'as plus d'innocent derrière qui te cacher ! Toi et ton espèce vous êtes vraiment des minables ! De misérables pourritures ! Vous vous prenez pour des Dieux mais vous êtes faibles et peureux ! Je vais tous vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier ! Je le jure !" _cria Jack, rendu fou par la colère et la tristesse.

Teal'c dû intervenir, il attrapa Jack par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière et le forcer à se relever.

_-"O'Neill, vous l'avez tué, il est mort !"_

Jack se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

_-"Occupez-vous d'elle O'Neill, elle a besoin de vous !" _continua Teal'c, maintenant qu'il avait capté l'attention de Jack.

Ce dernier chercha sa femme du regard et comprit que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Il voyait son pire cauchemar devenir réalité. Elle était morte sous ses yeux, sur Terre et au SGC, sous son commandement et par un tir allié. Non en fait, même dans ses pires cauchemars, ce n'était pas aussi dramatique !

Teal'c profita que Jack avait le dos tourné pour mettre Mordred sur le ventre et arracher le serpent dans la nuque de l'hôte. Il le serra fort entre ses mains puissantes et le symbiote émit un sifflement en rendant son dernier soupir. Teal'c sourit de contentement face à ce spectacle et emporta le corps de Mordred hors de la salle. Les hommes du SGC qui étaient sous le contrôle de Mordred reprirent conscience au moment où Teal'c avait tué le Goa'uld. La base fut rapidement nettoyée des derniers jaffas résistants. Aucun n'avait voulu se rendre, ils furent donc tous abattus par les forces terriennes.

Tony était assis près de Sam et caressait ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait laissés pousser à la demande de Jack. Ziva pleurait en silence près de sa nouvelle amie, perdue si vite. Elle récitait une prière en hébreu, pour le salut de son âme. Gibbs avait quitté la salle.

Voyant Jack descendre la rampe vers eux, Tony se leva et aida Ziva à le suivre. Jack avait besoin de rester seul avec sa femme. Il s'assit par terre et la prit dans ses bras.

Daniel s'était réveillé en entendant les menaces de Mordred, Abby et Ducky l'avaient suivi quand ils avaient vu, sur les images de surveillance, ce qui arrivait. Tout le monde était groupé à l'entrée de la salle d'embarquement et observait silencieusement. Seul le bruit des larmes tombant au sol venait troubler le silence.

Teal'c revint et poussa tout le monde pour fermer la porte et laisser Jack seul avec sa souffrance. Il ignorait si son ami s'en remettrait un jour. Il se dirigea vers Gibbs, qui était assis dans le couloir, tout près.

_-"Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait" _dit Teal'c.

_-"J'ai tué une femme innocente... J'ai du mal à admettre que c'était la chose à faire !"_

_-"C'était sa volonté. Elle vous a fait promettre, vous avez tenu votre parole."_

_-"Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me soulage pas ?"_

Teal'c ne sut pas quoi répondre et s'installa aux côtés de Gibbs.

Jack pleurait en caressant les cheveux en bataille de Sam, sa femme, l'amour de sa vie, celle qui avait réussi à lui redonner de l'espoir avec un simple sourire, celle qui le connaissait mieux que personne, celle qui l'aimait alors qu'il était vieux et grincheux.

Il se mit à repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé côte à côte avant de pouvoir être ensemble. Il se dit que c'était lui qui portait la poisse à ceux qu'il aimait, il l'avait épousée et elle était morte quelques mois après. Elle était morte parce qu'elle était sa femme. Elle lui avait fait confiance et il n'avait pas su la protéger. Elle avait été forte et courageuse, elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout pour eux et il n'avait pas été en mesure de la sauver.

Il repensa aux pertes qu'ils avaient subi l'un comme l'autre et en pensant à Jacob, Jack repensa aux dernières paroles de sa femme. Elle avait parlé de Selmak et pas de Jacob. Elle avait mentionné Jolinar également...

Jack prit le corps inerte de Sam pour appeler Teal'c. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva tout le monde réuni dans le couloir. Daniel s'avança vers lui et lui dit à quel point il était désolé.

_-"Je suis trop con !"_ répondit Jack.

Personne ne comprit où il voulait en venir mais Ducky s'avança vers lui.

_-"Vous êtes sous le choc. Vous devriez me confier son corps et aller vous allonger un peu..." _déclara le médecin.

_-"Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, j'ai besoin de faire fonctionner la porte !"_

Teal'c se leva et demanda plus d'informations.

_-"Elle a dit qu'elle devait rejoindre Jolinar et Selmak... Elle n'a pas parlé de Jacob mais des Tok'ra. Je dois l'amener aux Tok'ra pour utiliser leur sarcophage !"_

_-"Très bien Jack, mais comment faire pour la porte ? Elle l'a désactivé elle-même !" _dit Daniel.

_-"Elle a laissé des instructions, dans son ordinateur"_ glissa Abby.

_-"Euh... Jack, je te rappelle que depuis la mort de Jacob, nous ne savons où se trouvent les Tok'ra" _ajouta Daniel, ne voulant pas que son ami se berce d'illusions sur le retour à la vie de Sam.

Jack déposa un baiser sur le haut du front de sa bien-aimée, au-dessus de l'impact de balle et prit la direction de l'infirmerie pour y déposer son corps.

_-"Je vais passer la galaxie au peigne fin dans ces cas-là" _dit Jack, en s'éloignant de ses amis.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18**

Abby et McGee avaient ouvert un dossier dans l'ordinateur de Sam, en compagnie de Jack. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face à ce qui défilait devant ses yeux.

_-"C'est quoi ça encore ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"C'est du langage binaire, un truc d'informaticien !"_ répondit Abby.

_-"J'ai un programme pour ça, sur mon ordinateur" _dit McGee.

Le décryptage prit un moment mais une fois terminé, Abby et McGee laissèrent Jack seul. Il s'était assis au bureau de Sam et lut le mot qu'elle avait laissé.

_"Au général Jack O'Neill,_

_Je vais commencer par le côté pratique : pour faire fonctionner la porte il faut réinitialiser le protocole d'activation. Pour cela, il faut retirer tous les cristaux du DHD, relancer l'interface, remettre les cristaux et rentrer mon code personnel dans les serveurs informatiques. _

_PS : Siler sait de quels cristaux je parle._

_A mon Amour, _

_Je sais, ça fait mélodrame mais je pense que si tu lis ça c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose._

_J'écris cette lettre alors que tu pilotes l'avion qui nous ramène au SGC. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne veux pas devenir une hôtesse, je préfère donc me sacrifier pour vous sauver. Je pense que mon homme de confiance sera Gibbs, alors ne lui en veut pas... _

_Je sais que tu trouveras un moyen de contacter les Tok'ra pour utiliser leur sarcophage mais si tu n'y arrives pas, je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis la seconde où je t'ai rejoint en salle de briefing. Tu as été le plus extraordinaire des compagnons pour moi et tu me manqueras, où que j'aille._

_Tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes en m'épousant. J'ai vécu la plus merveilleuse des vies à tes côtés et si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien, ou presque._

_J'aurais aimé avoir des enfants avec toi mais nous aurons tout le temps dans une autre vie, j'imagine._

_Je t'aime et j'espère que tu me pardonneras la peine que je te fais en t'abandonnant mais je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te sauver._

_Ta Sammy."_

Jack était très ému en lisant les mots de Sam pour lui. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas de s'être sacrifiée, il était anéanti par la perte de son âme soeur. Elle avait deviné que Mordred se servirait de leur relation pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle avait désactivé la porte des étoiles et avait emporté avec elle la seule chance que Mordred avait de se sauver.

Le SGC avait repris ses activités normales et Jack appela Siler et lui lut le passage concernant le fonctionnement de la porte. Siler savait en effet quels étaient les cristaux à enlever, puisqu'il travaillait toujours avec Sam à l'entretien courant de la porte. Ils suivirent les instructions de Sam et le bruit familier de l'activation de la porte se fit entendre. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent puis reprirent leurs activités.

Jack avait demandé à Hammond de prendre le commandement de la base, le temps pour lui de s'organiser. Quand le président avait appris ce qui était arrivé au colonel Carter, il donna son accord.

Daniel et Teal'c accédèrent à la base de données de Sam, où elle répertoriait tous les déplacements de la Tok'ra depuis que son père les avait rejoints. Les entrées s'arrêtaient peu après la mort de Jacob mais cela remontait à peu de temps. Daniel voulut tenter la dernière planète connue et envoya un message.

_-"Sam était vraiment très organisée et consciencieuse"_ remarqua Abby, qui était restée pour aider au SGC. Gibbs avait tout fait pour éviter Jack et aidait à la réorganisation du SGC. Ziva aidait Ducky à l'infirmerie en remplissant des dossiers tandis que Tony veillait à ce que Jack n'oublie pas de manger, de boire ou se reposer un peu.

Le lendemain de la mort de Sam, la Tok'ra répondit à l'appel à l'aide de Daniel. On leur transmit de nouvelles coordonnées, invitant Jack à se présenter au plus vite avec Sam. Il fonça à la morgue, ouvrit la housse dans laquelle reposait Sam et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était livide, même ses lèvres étaient blanches. Jack la serra fort contre lui et se rendit en salle d'embarquement. Harriman avait composé les coordonnées de la Tok'ra et le vortex se formait tout juste quand Jack se présenta dans la salle. Des officiers attendaient au garde-à-vous et saluèrent Sam sur son passage. Le général Hammond se trouvait au pied de la rampe, saluant aussi son soldat décédé. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et aucun mot ne fut échangé. Tony et Ziva, McGee et Abby, Ducky et Gibbs étaient aussi présents et chacun salua Sam à sa façon. Jack regarda Gibbs dans les yeux et lui fit un signe de tête. Il avait décidé qu'il lui pardonnerait qu'il revienne ou non.

Jack passa le vortex avec son épouse dans les bras et la porte se ferma une fois les passagers à destination.

L'équipe du NCIS voyait pour la première fois la porte en activité et tous auraient été fascinés si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Hammond convoqua toute l'équipe de sauvetage en salle de briefing, accompagnés par Daniel et Tea'lc.

_-"Le directeur Vance demande votre retour immédiat au Navy Yard" _annonça le général.

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux. Gibbs se leva et prit la parole.

_-"Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre requête."_

_-"Ce n'est pas ma requête, agent Gibbs, mais celle de votre supérieur. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus ici, compte tenu de l'aide que vous nous avez fourni. Cependant, si vous ne rentrez pas à Washington, vous désobéissez à un ordre direct !"_

_-"Docteur Jackson, les sarcophages mettent combien de temps à ramener quelqu'un à la vie ?" _demanda Gibbs.

_-"Cela varie en fonction des dommages subis par le corps. Sam est restée morte plus de vingt-quatre heures, j'ignore même s'il fonctionnera sur elle..."_

_-"J'ai des congés à prendre patron..." _déclara Tony à Gibbs.

_-"Moi aussi Gibbs, il me reste des jours " _ajouta Ziva, imitée par les autres.

_-"Je vais appeler Vance et lui donner nos dates de vacances" _dit Gibbs.

Toute son équipe était ravie de sa proposition.

_-"Il faut aussi se préparer au pire mes amis..." _dit Hammond. _"Si elle ne revient pas, nous aurons des funérailles à préparer, n'oubliez pas cela."_

Le directeur Vance fut avisé par Gibbs des derniers événements concernant la mort de Carter et accepta la demande de vacances de son équipe. Il demanda à parler au général O'Neill et c'est Hammond qui reçut ses condoléances à la place de Jack. Des quartiers avaient été aménagés pour le NCIS mais le manque de place faisait que personne ne put avoir de chambre individuelle.

Gibbs avait organisé le couchage mais ses agents avaient changé la répartition. Il se retrouva donc à partager sa chambre avec son vieil ami Ducky, tandis que McGee dormait avec Abby, et Tony avec Ziva. Cela fit sourire le responsable de l'équipe de voir que les épreuves traversées par ses agents avaient finit par remettre les choses en perspective.

Abby n'avait jamais caché son attachement à Tim et leur histoire semblait bien partie, à nouveau. Tony et Ziva avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher et avaient avoué à Gibbs la nature de leur relation.

La vie reprenait son cours presque normal à Colorado Springs. Hammond avait envoyé Teal'c et Daniel sur le site alpha pour vérifier l'avancée des améliorations sur le Dédale, suite aux instructions laissées par le colonel Carter, avant son départ à Washington.

L'équipe de Gibbs fut invitée à passer la porte avec eux, puisque le site alpha ne présentait aucun danger.

Le soir, tout le monde devait dormir sur place, sous des tentes. Là encore, tout le monde du partager sa tente avec un binôme. Les couples se formèrent à nouveau laissant Gibbs, Ducky, Daniel et Teal'c s'organiser.

Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée autour d'un feu de camp, pour se détendre un peu. Tout le monde était encore marqué par le décès de Sam mais chacun gardait le secret espoir de la revoir vivante.

_-"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de sarcophage sur Terre ?" _demanda Abby.

_-"Parce que c'est dangereux. On devient vite accro, croyez-moi !" _dit Daniel.

_-"Les dirigeants de votre pays ne veulent pas non plus que nous puissions nous prendre nous aussi pour des Dieux et décider qui doit vivre ou mourir" _ajouta Teal'c.

_-"Excusez-moi si je suis un peu dur, mais pourquoi Sam bénéficie-t-elle de cette technologie alors ?" _demanda Ducky.

_-"Parce qu'elle s'est sacrifiée, tout en sachant qu'on avait une chance de la sauver. Elle savait que Jack refuserait de la laisser partir comme ça. Elle a décidé elle-même de son sort" _expliqua Daniel, qui avait aussi beaucoup pensé au choix de son amie.

_-"A la place de Jack, j'aurais fait pareil" _dit Tony, en regardant sa compagne assise près de lui.

_-"Vous êtes déjà morts ?" _demanda Abby à Teal'c et Daniel.

Teal'c hocha la tête et Daniel sourit.

_-"Je crois que je suis celui qui est mort le plus souvent !"_

_-"C'est vrai Daniel Jackson !"_ affirma Teal'c.

_-"Combien de fois ?"_ continua Abby.

_-"Hum... je n'ai pas compté mais je suis mort sur Abydos, lors de notre première mission et Râ m'a ressuscité grâce à son sarcophage. Ensuite, nous sommes tous morts sur la planète Knox et seulement moi avec la princesse Shyla, j'ai utilisé le sarcophage une nouvelle fois. Plus tard, je suis mort et j'ai fait mon ascension puis RépliCarter m'a tué l'an dernier mais je suis revenu après la défaite d'Anubis... J'ai mon compte ! "_

_-"RépliCarter ?" _s'écrièrent le reste de l'équipe.

_-"Oui un réplicateur créé à l'image de Sam, par Numéro 5. C'est une longue histoire mais c'est étrange de mourir de la main de son amie... Enfin, sa jumelle maléfique plutôt" _soupira Daniel.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence et firent griller quelques marshmallows sur le feu.

_-"Quand je pensais que notre boulot était passionnant et risqué... Je me trompais de toute évidence !" _dit Tony, avec un sourire.

Ziva lui donna un coup sur le bras et déclara : _" Ne dis pas de bêtises Tony. Notre boulot est aussi important que le leur mais pas à la même échelle. De plus, une mort par an pratiquement, je laisse ça aux autres !"_

_-"Sans parler des tortures, du danger omniprésent et des maladies !"_ ajouta Teal'c.

Chacun garda le silence. Les deux couples quittèrent leur place peu après pour une balade digestive, main dans la main.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19**

Tony profita de la balade avec Ziva pour aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à coeur. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite clairière, assez à l'écart du camp.

_-"Tony, tu sembles soucieux" _dit Ziva, se tournant vers l'intéressé. Elle observa son compagnon, qui était très silencieux depuis un moment, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

_-"Je réalise que nous sommes peu de chose. Sam s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Jack mais elle nous a tous sauvés en faisant cela. Je me dis que je veux partager plus avec toi, que cette relation" _déclara le jeune homme.

Ziva fut surprise par son discours. Les questions existentielles ne faisaient habituellement pas partie des réflexions de Tony.

_-"Ton amie est morte, je comprends que tu sois déboussolé mais réfléchi bien" _le mit en garde Ziva. Elle avait peur qu'il ne parle sous le coup de l'émotion, pour revenir sur sa décision plus tard.

_-"J'y réfléchis depuis que je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai vu le visage de Jack, sa peine et sa souffrance de perdre la femme de sa vie. Je serais aussi anéanti que lui voir plus, étant donné que je n'ai pas accès à la même technologie que lui."_

_-"Tony..."_

_-"Si je te perdais, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. J'adore les moments qu'on passe tous les deux mais je veux vraiment nous donner une chance d'être heureux tant que nous le pouvons." _déclara Tony, en serrant la main de Ziva.

_-"Tony, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je... je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu t'engages avec moi juste parce que tu as eu peur !"_

_-"Ziva... Je t'aime aussi, depuis longtemps. J'avais peur de m'engager avec toi parce que je suis ce genre d'homme mais là, je prends conscience que je suis à deux doigts de rater ma vie et laisser passer une chance d'être heureux avec toi ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de te perdre !"_

Il s'était arrêté de marcher et Ziva se tourna pour lui faire face. La pleine lune éclairait les traits réguliers du visage de la jeune femme. Tony caressa son front puis ses cheveux en plongeant dans le regard sombre de Ziva. Ils cessèrent presque de respirer tant l'instant était solennel.

_-"Epouse-moi !"_

_-"Oui" _souffla-t-elle, incapable de se détourner de son compagnon.

Tony se pencha et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres fines de Ziva. La jeune femme se laissa emporter par ses sentiments et entoura le cou de Tony avec ses bras. Elle prolongea le baiser en ouvrant la bouche et invitant la langue de Tony caresser la sienne. Il répondit à cette invitation et serra Ziva contre lui.

Elle avait repéré un arbre avec de hautes branches un peu plus loin et conduisit son fiancé dans cette direction. Tony comprit où elle voulait en venir et la plaqua contre le tronc. Ses mains habiles passèrent sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, cherchant l'attache du soutien-gorge dans son dos. De son côté, Ziva avait défait la ceinture de Tony et fit glisser sa fermeture éclair, pour faire tomber le pantalon à ses chevilles.

Tony caressa les seins fermes de Ziva, lui arrachant de petits gémissements de plaisir quand il les embrassa. Il fit courir ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne et entreprit de lui retirer son jean et son string. La jeune femme haletait alors que tout son corps s'embrasait.

_-"Tu es prête ?" _demanda Tony, dans un grognement.

_-"Oui, vas-y !"_

Tony baissa son boxer, releva la jambe droite de Ziva et s'insinua en elle. Elle agrippa Tony par les épaules et se laissa aller à se régaler du moment présent. Par de savants coups de reins, Tony les conduisit tous deux à l'extase alors que Ziva criait de plaisir, une main derrière sa nuque, pour le garder contre elle. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Leur échange avait été sauvage mais aucun des deux ne semblait déçu par cette brutalité. Ils avaient besoin de ça pour se sentir vivants et profiter de ce que la vie leur offrait. Une fois son souffle retrouvé, Ziva embrassa Tony, ses mains dans son dos.

_-"J'ai encore envie !" _dit-elle.

_-"Tu vas devoir attendre un peu que je récupère..."_

_-"Dans ce cas-là, rentrons au campement et allons sous la tente" _dit Ziva, un air malicieux sur le visage, tout en mettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Tony se rhabilla rapidement et suivit Ziva à travers la forêt. Elle avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation que lui et il lui faisait confiance pour les ramener.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, Daniel parlait avec Gibbs. Ducky, Abby et McGee étaient allé se coucher. Teal'c s'était retiré sous la tente qu'il partageait avec Daniel pour faire sa méditation.

_-"Trois divorces ? Et autant de bateaux ?" _demanda Daniel.

_-"Oui, j'avoue que maintenant, j'ai plus de recul sur la vie..." _dit Gibbs, un sourire en coin.

_-"Je veux bien vous croire !" _dit Daniel.

Tony embrassa Ziva avant de lâcher sa main. Elle prit ses affaires de toilette et se rendit aux vestiaires de la base pour se doucher et se s'installa sur un rondin de bois, au coin du feu avec les deux hommes et les écoutait en silence.

_-"Tony, tout va bien ?"_ demanda Gibbs, surpris par le silence de son agent.

_-"Hein ? Oui, oui"_ répondit-il, ailleurs.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Daniel bâilla et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Il était fatigué car il dormait peu depuis la mort de Sam. Il espérait que les Tok'ra pourraient la sauver mais une partie de lui restait consciente que ça pourrait ne pas marcher.

_-"Tony ? Tu veux me parler de ce qui t'arrive ?"_ demanda Gibbs à son agent, après le départ de Daniel.

_-"Je sais ce que tu penses du mariage Gibbs mais je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin... J'ai demandé à Ziva de m'épouser et elle a dit oui" _dit Tony, sans quitter le feu du regard.

Gibbs se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de Tony, sur le même morceau de bois.

_-"Tony, ce que je pense du mariage ne concerne que moi. Je suis ravi pour toi et je serais honoré d'être à tes côtés pour ce grand jour" _dit-il, en serrant l'épaule gauche de Tony avec sa main droite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ziva arriva peu après, Gibbs la félicita en la prenant dans ses bras. Peu après, Tony se rendit également aux vestiaires et regagna sa tente. Tony et Ziva firent à nouveau l'amour, plus silencieusement mais tout aussi passionnément que dans la forêt. Ziva se coucha finalement près de Tony, une main sur son ventre. Le jeune homme avait passé un bras dans le dos de sa compagne et l'autre, sous sa propre tête. Il fixait un point imaginaire au-dessus de sa tête.

_-"Tu vas bien, mon amour ?" _demanda Ziva à Tony.

_-"Très bien ma puce. Je pensais à la bague que je voulais t'offrir. J'ai reçu celle de ma grand-mère maternelle et j'étais en train de réfléchir où je l'avais rangée..."_

_-"Oh Tony, c'est trop gentil !"_ dit Ziva, se serrant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Tony.

_-"Par contre, comment je dois faire avec ton père ?"_

_-"Tu ne fais rien, je m'en charge !"_ dit Ziva.

Tony sourit dans l'obscurité et Ziva déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, soupirant d'aise d'avoir pris une grande décision, tout en sachant que c'était une bonne chose.

Le lendemain matin, ils annoncèrent leurs fiançailles à leurs amis, qui les félicitèrent chaleureusement.

_-"Tu sais qui tu vas prendre comme demoiselle d'honneur ?" _demanda Abby.

_-"Toi, pour commencer et Sam... enfin si elle... vous voyez" _répondit Ziva, gênée.

Le petit groupe se rendit au mess du site alpha pour un petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, en parlant des préparatifs du mariage. Tony et Ziva riaient en les entendant car eux-mêmes n'avaient pas encore fixé la date. Abby se sentait prise d'un regain de joie et de bonne humeur. Elle adorait les bonnes nouvelles et les événements festifs.

Teal'c se leva à la fin du repas et revint après quelques minutes, accompagné par un homme en uniforme.

_-"Le colonel Caldwell nous invite à un vol d'essai sur le Dédale"_ dit le jaffa, suivi par le colonel Caldwell, qui réitéra son invitation.

_-"C'est un honneur qui nous est réservé, car le Dédale doit partir pour Atlantis dès qu'il sera complètement opérationnel" _déclara Daniel.

_-"Le colonel Carter a beaucoup apporté à la construction de ce vaisseau et comme vous êtes ses amis, j'espère honorer sa mémoire en vous faisant visiter son oeuvre" _ajouta Caldwell.

Tous les membres du NCIS trépignaient d'impatience et Caldwell les guida vers le hangar où reposait son vaisseau. Le colonel leur fit la visite guidée au sol.

_-"Voici donc le Dédale, un croiseur spatial de classe DSC-304. Son prédécesseur est le Prométhée. Le Dédale mesure 335 mètres de long, 192 de large et 68 de haut. Il pèse 4.25 millions de tonnes et va à une vitesse de 180 000 km/s, grâce à la propulsion subluminique" _expliqua fièrement Caldwell.

Gibbs siffla en entendant les dimensions impressionnantes de l'appareil. Abby écoutait attentivement, fascinée également par le Dédale.

Son équipage était presque au complet et ils eurent la chance de rencontrer un technicien Asgard, Hermiod, affecté au Dédale pour faciliter l'utilisation des systèmes Asgard. Dans ce but, une console Asgard avait été installée dans la salle des machines, près du poste de commande. Hermiod salua les Terriens, fascinés par son apparence.

_-"C'est presque irréel" _dirent McGee et Abby, en choeur.

Caldwell sourit et invita tout le monde à s'installer pour le départ.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

L'équipe rentra sur Terre après un vol d'essai d'une demi-journée. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste et le SGC accueillit un groupe plein d'entrain et de bonne humeur.

Quand tout le monde eut passé la porte, le groupe remarqua que l'atmosphère à la base semblait électrique. La porte de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrit et Jack apparut sur le seuil.

_-"Jack !"_ s'écria Daniel, courant pour rejoindre son ami._ "Quelles sont les nouvelles ?"_

Jack ne répondit pas à sa question et invita ses amis à le suivre en salle de briefing.

_-"O'Neill, le suspens est insupportable, même pour moi"_ déclara Teal'c une fois assis.

_-"Elle est vivante, hein ? Allez, dites-nous si oui ou non Sam est vivante ?"_ demanda Abby, survoltée par toutes ces émotions.

Gibbs la retint par le bras et avec l'aide de McGee, la força à se rasseoir. Jack resta debout, face à son auditoire et prit la parole : _"J'ai passé la porte, en direction de la nouvelle base avancée des Tok'ra. J'ai été accueilli par le haut conseil. Comme nous avons toujours entretenu des rapports... cordiaux avec eux, les Tok'ra étaient disposés à nous aider. Ils voulaient également honorer la mémoire d'un hôte d'exception, Jacob Carter."_

Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour que tout le monde puisse suivre son récit. Daniel remarqua les yeux tristes de Jack et son cœur commença à se morceler, car il doutait vraiment du retour à la vie de son amie.

_-"J'ai pu déposer Sam dans un de leurs sarcophages puis la pénible attente à commencé. Ils m'ont mis en garde car le délai était un peu long depuis sa mort et rien ne garantissait qu'on puisse la sauver. Enfin, la nuit dernière, la base Tok'ra a été attaquée"_ déclara Jack.

Abby lâcha un cri de stupeur et commença à pleurer dans les bras de McGee. Gibbs caressait son dos mais se sentait très mal. Il avait secrètement prié Dieu de ramener Samantha Carter à la vie. Teal'c baissa la tête et fixa ses mains.

Tony avait porté ses mains à sa bouche et Ziva avait posé une main sur sa cuisse, ne sachant pas comment lui témoigner son soutien, elle-même étant anéantie.

_-"Avant que tout n'explose, ils m'ont renvoyé ici par la porte, avec le sarcophage. Il ne s'est toujours pas ouvert..."_ continua Jack.

Pendant le dîner de la veille, Ducky avait demandé plus d'informations au sujet des sarcophages Goa'ud à Daniel et l'archéologue lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il savait sur cette technologie avancée. Le vieux médecin laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue.

_-"Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! On doit attendre encore un peu !"_

Jack souffla un grand coup et quitta la pièce pour s'installer à son bureau. Le plus dur était fait, pour le moment.

Chacun voulut reprendre ses occupations mais le haut-parleur se mit en route :_ "Le général O'Neill est demandé à l'infirmerie !"_

Jack se leva de son bureau et courut à l'infirmerie. En effet, le sarcophage où reposait Sam avait été installé dans une chambre de soins intensifs à l'arrivée de Jack dans la nuit. Tous ses amis se rendirent à sa suite au niveau indiqué.

_-"Le sarcophage s'ouvre tout doucement !"_ annonça le médecin quand Jack entra dans la salle. Il se rendit tout près, pour voir à l'intérieur si Sam était vivante ou non. Le médecin canalisa le petit groupe dans le couloir, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité au général. Il ferma la porte et attendit dans le couloir, avec les autres.

Sam était allongée sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le ventre, l'air paisible. Jack remarqua que l'impact de balle avait disparu de son front, ce qui semblait être une bonne chose. Il retint sa respiration car le sarcophage était complètement ouvert mais Sam avait toujours les yeux clos. Sans la brusquer, Jack lui demanda de se réveiller.

_-"Mon amour, je ne sais pas où tu en es, mais reviens vers moi, je t'en prie."_

Après quelques instants et comme si elle l'avait entendu, Samantha ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Elle fonça les sourcils un instant, cherchant à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Jack l'observerait, debout près de l'appareil Tok'ra.

_-"Jack ?"_ appela Sam, d'une voix douce.

_-"Je suis là !"_ dit-il, en l'aidant à s'asseoir._ "Comment te sens-tu ?"_

_-"Hum, bien. Plutôt bien en fait"_ répondit Sam, elle-même surprise.

_-"Je sais, ça fait tout drôle de se retrouver là-dedans, hein ?"_ dit Jack, qui connaissait bien les sarcophages Goa'uld, plus particulièrement celui de Ba'al.

_-"Hum, Jack ? Est-ce que tu vois d'autres gens dans la pièce ?"_

Jack tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui et répondit par la négative.

_-"Pourquoi ?"_

_-"Parce que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu mon père et Janet au-dessus de moi... Mais j'ai dû rêver !"_

_-"Oui, sans doute"_ dit Jack, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne avec eux.

Sam demanda à Jack de l'aider à sortir du sarcophage et il la prit par la taille pour la soulever. Sam posa ses mains sur les épaules de son mari et remarqua que son bras droit ne la faisait plus souffrir. Elle sourit.

_-"J'en déduis que tu as trouvé les Tok'ra"_ dit Sam, que Jack serra dans ses bras, une fois libérée. Sam avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack et respirait son rassurant parfum.

_-"En effet. Par contre Sam, promet-moi de ne jamais me refaire un truc pareil !"_

_-"Promis"_ dit Sam, levant la tête pour capturer les lèvres de son époux. Le baiser fut doux.

_-"Bon mon cœur, nous allons devoir quitter cette pièce mais je dois te prévenir que tu risque de prendre un sérieux bain de foule... Prépare-toi, inspire et souffle !"_ dit Jack en souriant à Sam.

Il referma le sarcophage et prit Sam par la main. Il passa devant et ouvrit la porte.

_-"La voilà, fraîche comme une rose un matin de printemps !"_ dit Jack à ses amis.

Sam fut surprise par sa prose et sourit à tout le monde. Teal'c fut le premier à prendre Sam dans ses bras, une grande première pour le jaffa qui rendait généralement les étreintes. Puis ce fut le tour de Daniel.

_-"Sam ! Nous sommes tous heureux de te revoir !"_ dit l'archéologue.

Sam passa ensuite de bras en bras sans trop savoir à qui ils appartenaient et ça lui donna le vertige. La nouvelle de son retour à la vie fit rapidement le tour de la base et tout le monde la salua chaleureusement sur son passage. Elle se rendit au mess pour déjeuner avec ses amis. Jack était aux petits soins pour elle.

_-"Sam, j'ai quelque chose à te demander"_ dit Ziva, une fois qu'ils furent tous assis autour de la table.

_-"Je t'écoute"_ dit Sam, posant ses couverts, un peu anxieuse.

_-"Je voudrais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur"_ demanda la jeune femme.

Sam cligna des yeux avant de réaliser que ça impliquait que Tony avait fait se demande. Elle se leva et prit Ziva dans ses bras.

_-"Avec grand plaisir, je suis si heureuse pour vous !"_

Elle embrassa ensuite Tony, pour le féliciter, puis elle regagna sa place, près de son général de mari.

_-"C'est grâce à toi si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, Samantha, merci !"_ lui dit Tony.

_-"Je pense que vous avez tous mérité quelques jours loin d'ici"_ déclara Hammond._ "Je prends le relais, Jack !"_

_-"Wahou, du temps libre... Que va-t-on pouvoir en faire ?"_

Sam lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et Jack sourit, en baissant la tête.

_-"Certains doivent rentrer à Washington. Le mieux serait de faire une étape dans le Minnesota, qu'en dites-vous ?"_ proposa Jack.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, ils convinrent d'aller au chalet de Jack et que le NCIS rentrerait peu après. Tout le monde avait besoin de s'aérer la tête.

Gibbs et Sam avaient eu une petite conversation, seuls en salle de briefing, à la demande de la jeune femme.

_-"Gibbs, je voulais vous dire merci et pardon pour ce que je vous ai fait faire"_ commença Sam.

_-"Je suis un homme de paroles mais je n'avais pas réalisé que ce que je promettais pouvait vraiment se passer"_ avoua Gibbs.

_-"Ce sont les risques du SGC. Nous savons tous ici ce que nous risquons chaque jour mais je comprends que ça ne soit pas votre cas. En tout cas merci encore !"_

_-"Sam, promettez-moi de ne plus jamais me demander de vous rendre service !"_ dit Gibbs avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Sam se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'homme.

_-"C'est promis !"_

Comme Jack avait interdit à Sam de retourner travailler à son labo, elle passa l'après-midi à traîner dans la base avec ses amis du NCIS.

Tony et Ziva commençaient à parler de l'organisation de leur mariage et Ziva prenait conseils auprès de Sam.

Sam promit de lui prêter toute la documentation qu'elle avait pour l'aider pas à pas. Ils dînèrent et Sam se coucha de bonne heure, toute seule.

Jack travaillait pour rattraper le retard accumulé pendant son absence mais surtout à cause de l'attaque de la base. Reynolds avait fait du bon travail, pendant son séjour à DC mais le gros de la paperasse lui revenait. Le colonel était hospitalisé car il avait subit mais résisté à la torture. Mordred n'avait obtenu aucun code ni information de sa part. Le médecin-chef demanda à Jack son aval pour utiliser le sarcophage et après s'être entretenu avec Daniel, ils avaient établi une liste. Seuls les blessés graves pourraient bénéficier de ce traitement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21**

Sam s'était endormie m ais des images horribles lui arrivaient et elle se réveilla en hurlant. Le sergent qui patrouillait dans le couloir l'entendit et courut chercher le général. C'est hors d'haleine qu'il entra dans le bureau de Jack, qui se redressa.

_-"Mon général, le colonel Carter hurle dans sa chambre ! J'ai frappé à la porte mais personne ne répond !"_

Jack sauta sur ses pieds pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il entra dans la chambre et trouva Sam, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Jack referma la porte, il monta sur le lit et elle se blottit contre lui. Il lui caressa la tête, en murmurant des mots doux, pour la consoler. Quand les pleurs se calmèrent, il lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

_-"J'ai fait un cauchemar je crois, mais ça avait l'air tellement réel."_

_-"Si c'est un cauchemar, alors rassures-toi, c'est fini. Tu veux en parler ?"_

_-"J'ai encore vu Papa et Janet... Ils me parlaient et me montraient des images... Je pense que c'est ce qui est arrivé quand je suis morte... Je ne sais pas !" _dit Sam, qui se remit à pleurer.

Jack la consola comme il put. Sam laissa ses mains s'égarer sous la chemise du général.

_-"Sam, tu es épuisée..." _dit Jack, en caressant le dos de sa femme.

_-"Jack, je suis vivante mais j'ai besoin de le sentir. Les seuls moments où je me sens entière et à ma place, sont les instants que nous partageons toi et moi."_

Jack fut surpris mais honoré par cette révélation. Il ressentait la même chose à son contact et lui avoua.

_-"Fais-moi l'amour Jack"_ chuchota Sam à son oreille.

_-"Sois discrète je t'en prie par contre !"_

Jack fut doux et délicat quand il aima son épouse. Il mit toute la tendresse dont il était capable dans chacun des gestes, chacune des caresses qu'il donna. Sam sembla apprécier cette délicatesse mais elle resta silencieuse, ce qui donna plus d'intensité à leur échange.

Ils avaient accroché leurs regards et le temps sembla suspendu autour d'eux. Jack se sentait aussi revivre de sentir la chaleur du corps de Sam sous le sien. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'elle était revenue, si belle, si passionnée, tellement sienne.

_-"Sam"_ grogna-t-il avant de le conduire à l'extase. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos et murmura son prénom également. Ils restèrent un instant à se contempler, tout à leur bonheur d'être ensemble, puis Jack se coucha près de Sam. Elle enfila son t-shirt et son boxer pour dormir et se rallongea. Elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, Jack décida d'aller réveiller Daniel, une fois habillé.

_-"Désolé de te tirer du lit, je sais que tu es naze mais j'ai besoin de toi !"_

_-"C'est Sam ?"_

_-"Oui, comment le sais-tu ?"_

_-"C'est toi qui viens me réveiller au milieu de la nuit, au lieu du signal d'alarme de la base. De plus, tu es habillé et je pense que tu ne viendrais pas sans une bonne raison"_ dit Daniel, chaussant ses lunettes et passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

_-"Pas faux. Bref, Sam s'est réveillée en hurlant tellement fort que c'est le sergent de garde qui est venu me chercher. Elle dit qu'elle voit des morts et qu'ils lui montrent des images... Tu peux veiller sur elle le temps que je termine mes rapports. Si jamais elle se réveille, tu pourras lui parler, tu gères mieux que moi les expériences de mort et tout..."_

_-"Pourtant, Ba'al t'a torturé, tué et ressuscité de nombreuses fois..."_

_-"Oui mais tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots et je refuse de parler de ça..."_

_-"Très bien, j'arrive."_

Jack ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sam, toujours endormie et laissa Daniel entrer. Il retourna à son bureau pour finir son travail, avant de partir souffler un peu dans le Minnesota. Personne ne vint le prévenir que Carter hurlait dans son sommeil. Il travailla avec l'esprit tranquille, sachant que Daniel veillait sur Sam.

A un moment, Sam se redressa en sursaut et sentit un homme près d'elle dans son lit. Elle passa un bras sur son ventre et se blottit contre lui.

_-"Sam ?" _appela l'homme.

Sam fit un bond en ne reconnaissant pas la voix de Jack.

_-"Daniel ? Que fais-tu ici ?" _demanda Sam, en allumant la lumière de chevet.

_-"Jack m'a demandé de veiller sur toi à cause de tes cauchemars car il a encore beaucoup à faire avant de partir. Tu veux parler de ce que tu vois ?"_

_-"D'accord"_ dit Sam, en se rallongeant sur le dos. Elle croisa les mains sur son ventre.

Daniel se tourna sur le côté pour l'observer.

_-"J'ignore pourquoi ce sont Janet et papa qui viennent me rendre visite..."_

_-"Probablement parce qu'ils sont morts ici, tous les deux."_

Sam tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça.

_-"Tu dois avoir raison. Je pense qu'ils essaient de me montrer le mal que j'ai fait à Jack en mourant sous yeux."_

_-"Moi j'ai une autre théorie. Tu veux l'entendre ?"_

_-"Oui bien entendu."_

_-"Ils t'aimaient tous les deux très fort. Tu as dû leur faire peur, si on part du principe que ce sont bien eux. Ils te montrent probablement les liens qui vous unissent Jack et toi. Profitez de la vie et cessez de vous cacher..."_

_-"C'est toi qui parles ou les fantômes ?"_ demanda Sam, avec un sourire.

_-"Un peu les deux. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que moi je vois les choses. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour nous et Jack a presque retourné la galaxie pour utiliser un appareil extraterrestre qu'il hait pour te ramener auprès de lui..."_

Sam hocha la tête et pensa aux paroles de son ami. Daniel se mit à lire quand Sam sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Peu avant quatre heures du matin, Jack entra dans la chambre de Sam et tomba sur un spectacle pour le moins surprenant : la lumière de la lampe de chevet était allumée et il pouvait voir Sam, blottie contre Daniel, assis sur les draps, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il avait passé un bras autour de Sam, comme pour la protéger. Le livre que Daniel lisait était posé sur sa poitrine et ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son nez. Il ronflait, la bouche grande ouverte, la tête en arrière. Jack essaya de réveiller Daniel mais celui-ci dormait profondément. Jack soupira et retira ses chaussures. Il se coucha derrière Sam et la serra contre lui.

_-"On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague ! Un général, une astrophysicienne et un archéologue sont dans un lit..." _dit une voix masculine que Jack eut du mal à reconnaitre, encore ensommeillé. Il grogna et entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux.

_-"On dirait Arthur, Guenièvre et Lancelot, dans la version de 1995 avec Sean Connery et Richard Gere !"_ dit la même voix.

Jack entendit une femme rire.

_-"Jack, il y a je ne sais combien de chambre dans cette base et vous dormez à trois dans le même lit..."_ dit l'homme, que Jack reconnut comme étant Tony.

Une fois ses yeux ouverts, Jack vit Tony, Ziva et Harriman à l'entrée de la chambre. Sam et Daniel dormaient toujours, sauf que Sam s'était tournée et était à présent collée à Jack.

_-"Mon général"_ dit Harriman_ "Je sais que vous avez peu dormi et que vous êtes fatigué mais j'ai besoin de vous et du colonel Carter en salle d'embarquement."_

Jack congédia tout le monde et réveilla doucement Sam en lui expliquant qu'on avait besoin d'elle puis il se leva et enfila ses chaussures. Sam s'étira en gémissant et regarda autour d'elle, un peu confuse. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui s'était passé mais se mit en mode robot pour s'habiller dans la salle de bain et aller travailler sur la porte. Jack demanda au sergent Harriman de rester discret sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il le savait loyal et dévoué, il ne se faisait donc aucun souci.

_-"Votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi mon général mais..."_

_-"Mais ?" _demanda Jack en levant un sourcil.

_-"Tout le monde sait que vous et le colonel êtes ensemble. On a tous juré de vous couvrir mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de vos hommes, personne ne nous dénoncera à la cour martiale ou nous nierons tous en bloc !"_ dit Harriman avec la ferveur des hommes servant une juste cause.

_-"Merci sergent"_ dit Jack. Ainsi donc le SGC avait remarqué le rapprochement des deux officiers en haut de leur chaine de commandement mais personne ne savait quel lien les unissait en réalité. _"Intéressant..." _se dit Jack, avec un sourire.

Jack réunit toutes les personnes qui devaient partir dans le Minnesota pour organiser le voyage. Ducky avait dû rentrer à Washington et une voiture du SGC l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport.

_-"Bon, on va prendre deux voitures, ça sera parfait"_ déclara Jack, en salle de briefing.

Les groupes de voyage furent organisés : Jack et Sam, Tony et Ziva dans la Volvo S40 de Sam. Daniel monterait avec Teal'c, Gibbs, Abby et McGee dans le pick-up de Jack.

Ils avaient décidé de prendre la route ds que Sam aurait fini avec la porte et que le couple serait passé prendre des affaires pour les vacances.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPILOGUE**

Les deux équipes avaient toutes beaucoup apprécié les vacances, dormant sous des tentes aménagées sur le terrain de Jack. Le projet porte des étoiles n'avait maintenant plus de secret pour Gibbs et son équipe. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé autour du feu de camp qu'ils organisaient chaque soir.

Les discussions dévièrent par la suite sur le mariage de Tony et Ziva. Sam avait apporté ses catalogues et guide de survie pour future mariée. Ziva y avait trouvé beaucoup de conseils très utiles. Sam avait aussi été d'un grand soutien à la jeune femme, tout comme Abby, quand elle avait appelé son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Eli David ne l'avait pas très bien pris mais Ziva avait été ferme : elle épouserait Tony DiNozzo, que ça lui plaise ou non. Elle avait décidé de se convertir car Tony souhaitait un mariage religieux, fidèle à ses origines italiennes. C'était ce point qui dérangeait Eli.

Sam n'avait pas refait de cauchemars après sa dernière nuit au SGC. Elle se réveillait parfois en sursaut mais n'avait pas de souvenirs de ses rêves. Jack ouvrait toujours ses bras pour la réconforter et ils se rendormaient l'un contre l'autre.

Après une dizaine de jours de repos dans le Minnesota, tout le monde avait repris le chemin de son travail respectif. SG1 était rentré à Colorado Springs tandis que l'équipe de Gibbs prit la direction opposée, les conduisant à Washington.

Quelques mois après le salon à Washington et par un bel après-midi de printemps, Sam était avec Abby à habiller une Ziva très tendue. Elle sortait de chez le coiffeur et avait reçu la visite du maquilleur. Sam trouvait qu'il avait eu la main lourde et Ziva hurla quand elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle commença à pleurer. Sam demanda à Abby de lui trouver de quoi démaquiller la jeune femme et s'accroupit face à elle, toujours assise devant son miroir. Elle lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes, pour la rassurer.

_-"Ziva, tu me fais confiance ?" _demanda Sam.

Ziva répondit que oui à travers ses larmes. Abby revint avec du coton et du lait démaquillant.

_-"Fermes les yeux, détends-toi, on s'occupe de tout" _dit Sam avec un sourire pour Abby.

Elles démaquillèrent les yeux et la bouche de Ziva puis Sam travailla sur le regard et les lèvres de son amie. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ziva s'admirait dans le miroir. Sam avait fait des merveilles avec un maquillage de jour naturel, qui faisait ressortir les atouts du visage de la future mariée. Ziva faillit pleurer de gratitude mais Sam l'en empêcha. Le rituel se poursuivit et Abby offrit quelque chose de neuf à Ziva.

_-"Ta jarretière en dentelle noire"_ annonça la jeune femme.

_-"Elle est magnifique ! Merci Abby !"_ dit Ziva en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Sam prêta son propre voilà Ziva et elle lui accrocha dans les cheveux. Abby posa des épingles en lapis-lazulis dans le chignon de la mariée. Avec Sam, elles les avaient acheté pour l'occasion. Ziva était touchée par les attentions de ses deux amies pour elle.

_-"Il ne me manque plus que quelque chose d'ancien" _dit Ziva, nerveuse.

Sam fit un clin d'oeil à Abby et celle-ci sortit une ombrelle en dentelle blanche de ses affaires.

_-"Tu sais que je suis de La Nouvelle-Orléans, cette ombrelle appartenait à mon arrière-grand-mère, elle passe de génération en génération. Je te la prête pour aller jusqu'à l'autel rejoindre Tony. Elle vous portera chance, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait"_ dit Abby en déposant le délicat objet dans les mains tremblantes de Ziva. Une larme roula et Sam la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tâche la robe immaculée.

_-"Je suis si heureuse, je vous souhaite de l'être un jour autant que moi !"_

_-"Nous sommes parfaitement heureuses" _dirent Sam et Abby, de concert. Les trois jeunes femmes rirent et on frappa à la porte de la suite où elles se préparaient.

Gibbs fut invité à entrer. Il semblait médusé par la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'instant était parfait, Gibbs grava cette image dans sa mémoire.

Les demoiselles d'honneur descendirent dans le hall de l'hôtel où tout avait commencé. Jack et Tim se tenaient debout, les attendant. Le père de Tony avait mis son grain de sel dans l'organisation du mariage et tous les militaires et officiers de police en fonction avaient été invités à revêtir leurs uniformes d'apparat. Ainsi donc, le général Jack O'Neill donna le bras au lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill. Ils précèderaient la mariée en marche vers l'autel, suivant ainsi Tim et Abby, qui voulait lancer des pétales de roses sur le chemin.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, une fois sûrs que tout le monde était prêt. Ils aperçurent Tony, debout devant le prêtre, attendant sa future épouse.

L'orgue se fit entendre et le premier couple d'honneur s'avança, tout sourire. Le tour de Sam et Jack arriva, on pouvait entendre des murmures de satisfaction dans la salle, exactement ce que recherchait Anthony Senior pour le mariage de son fils unique.

Jack déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de Sam avant de se séparer, le temps de la cérémonie.

La marche nuptiale retentit dans la pièce et tous les invités se levèrent pour accueillir la jeune femme. De nouveaux murmures parcoururent l'assemblée, venue nombreuse.

Gibbs guida Ziva vers Tony, le père de la mariée ayant décliné l'invitation. Ziva en était très contrariée mais préférait ne pas voir son père du tout plutôt que de le voir bouder toute la journée. Tony était subjugué par l'apparition divine, puis Gibbs déposa la main de Ziva dans celle de son bras droit.

_-"Je te la confie, veille sur elle"_ dit-il, dans un souffle, puis il se posta à la droite de Tony.

_-"Mes chers amis, nous sommes rassemblés ici pour unir cet homme et cette femme, par les liens sacrés du mariage. L'union de cœur, de corps et d'esprit est voulu par Dieu, pour la joie mutuelle des époux. C'est par ces liens sacrés que Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo vont maintenant être unis. Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée connait une raison légitime de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou bien, se taise à jamais."_

La porte de la salle claqua contre le mur et tout le monde se tourna. Ziva cru défaillir quand elle reconnut Eli David dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_-"Pardonnez mon retard ! Continuez, je vous en prie" _dit l'homme qui remonta l'autel pour s'installer au premier rang, à côté de Ducky. Ziva et Tony se sourirent et la jeune femme comprit que Tony avait convaincu son père d'être présent. Le prêtre reprit :

_-"Veuillez vous tenir la main droite. Anthony, voulez-vous prendre Ziva pour épouse et la garder près de vous, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, de l'aimer et de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"_

_-"Je le veux" _répondit Tony, plongé dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée.

_-"Ziva, voulez-vous prendre Anthony pour époux et le garder près de vous, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, de l'aimer et de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"_

_-"Je le veux"_ répondit Ziva.

_-"Les alliances, je vous prie"_ demanda le prêtre.

Sam se pencha en avant et les tendit aux deux personnes debout devant l'autel.

_-"Seigneur, bénissez ces alliances, symboles des vœux par lesquels, cet homme et cette femme sont dorénavant liés. Maintenant qu'Anthony et Ziva se sont solennellement donnés l'un à l'autre, je les déclare mari et femme. Ce que Dieu à unis, nul ne peut le séparer. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée" _conclut le prêtre.

Tony et Ziva s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements des invités.

Le couple invita ensuite tout le monde à les suivre, pour la réception. Sam et Abby avaient travaillé de longues heures au plan de table, pour soulager Ziva. Elles avaient bien travaillé car les tables étaient homogènes et tout le monde sembla content de ses voisins.

Tony s'était arrangé avec Abby pour inclure Eli à la table d'honneur et Ziva était folle de bonheur quand son père la prit dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Il l'embrassa et serra la main de Tony. Les pères des mariés discutèrent de leurs enfants pendant toute la soirée.

Sam porta un toast et récita un poème de Robert Burns qu'elle aimait beaucoup :

_"Oh mon amour a le doux parfum d'une rose rouge éclose un matin de juin_

_Mon amour est une mélodie dont la joyeuse musique résonne au loin_

_Ta beauté n'a d'égale que la profondeur de l'amour que j'ai pour toi_

_Et je promets de t'aimer aussi longtemps que les étoiles éclaireront le ciel"_

Tout le monde leva sa coupe de champagne et souhaita beaucoup de bonheur au jeune couple. Gibbs se leva et porta un nouveau toast, en citant Thoreau :

_"Une pépite d'or pourra dorer une grande surface, mais pas autant qu'une pépite de sagesse. "_

_-"Soyez sages et heureux !"_ dit-il en conclusion.

La fête dura jusqu'au petit matin. Les deux couples mariés montèrent dans leurs suites respectives et jouirent du bonheur de serrer l'être aimé dans leurs bras.

**FIN**


End file.
